Varulvskyssar
by Lady Miya
Summary: Kassandra och Myra är bästa vänner och ska börja sitt sista år på Hogwarts. Några som också ska börja sitt sista år är marodörerna. Väldigt många problem uppstår...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

"KASSANDRA!"

Kassandra Danosas vaknade med ett ryck. Hennes mamma hade med all säkerhet valt hennes namn för att det skulle vara lätt att skrika på henne.

Hon suckade och reste sakta på sig. Hon var sjutton år och som ett av tonåringarnas privilegium borde hon få sova till åtminstone ett på loven. Men hennes mamma måste ha missat något kapitel när hon tränade till tonårsmamma. Klockan var halv åtta på morgonen.

"ÄR DU VAKEN ÄN, KASSANDRA?" skrek hennes mamma igen.

Kassandra drog muttrande på sig sin morgonrock och gick ner till köket. Hennes mamma måste ha någon form av städmani för hon lät en kvast sopa golvet samtidigt som hon tvättade fönstren och torkade diskbänken.

"God morgon mamma." muttrade Kassandra medan hon bredde marmelad på en nyrostad brödskiva.

"Så du är äntligen vaken." gnällde hennes mamma "Jag har varit upp sedan sex! När du är klar får du gå och klä på dig så vi kan ge oss iväg till Diagongränden innan allt folk kommer dit, och för _guds skull_ gör något med ditt hår!"

Kassandra suckade och slängde bak sitt tunna midjelånga hår bakom axeln. Hon visste inte varför henne mamma inte tyckte om hennes hår, antagligen var det för att det var långt och förde med sig mängder av baciller och sånt. Men Kassandra gillade det som det var. När hon var liten hade hennes mamma klippt det kort. Men under sitt första år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom hade hon förstått att vitblont hår inte skulle vara kort. Då hade hon, till sin mors stora förtret, låtit det växa.

"Men jag har bestämt att jag ska träffa Myra där." Invände Kassandra.

Myra Fredric var hennes bästa vän, liksom hon var Myra en gryffindorelev.

"Umgås du fortfarande med henne?" hennes mors ögon smalnade. Kassandra förstod varför. Enligt hennes mor var Myra idel oreda och fylld av upptåg, precis som hennes "nästan-pojkvän" Sirius Black som också var en sjundeårselev från Gryffindor.

Kassandra visste inte om de fortfarande var ihop, Myra hade inte varit riktigt kär i Sirius när Kassandra senast träffade henne. Hon hade hävdat att det bara skulle vara kompisar nu nästa termin. Om så var fallet så skulle hon antagligen få se Sirius stå och hångla med någon av sina många beundrarinnor när hon kom tillbaka till Hogwarts nästa vecka.

Kassandra var glad över att hon inte tillhörde den skaran. Hon hade blickarna riktade åt ett annat håll. Åt en av Sirius kompisar, Remus Lupin. Kassandra rös av välbehag när hon tänkte på honom. Han var kanske inte lika sexig som Sirius, men han var väldigt intelligent och snäll och… alldeles underbar…

Hennes drömmerier avbröts av hennes mor.

"Är du klar snart?" grälade hennes mor.

Kassandra suckade och gick upp till sitt rum igen.

Hon tog en dusch och öppnade garderobsdörren.

Det var inte lätt att vara ensamt barn till en ensamstående mamma. Men hon hade i alla fall om kläder. Men det berodde nog mest på att hennes mamma ville tvätta hennes klädesplagg efter att hon hade använt dem i bara några timmar.

Hon bestämde sig tillslut för ett par jeans och ett rött linne.

Sedan ställde hon sig framför helfigursspegeln och tog itu med sitt hår. Hennes mamma ville att hon skulle ha det uppsatt, gärna i en knut, men det föll inte alls Kassandra i smaken.

Hon satte på radion för att få inspiration. Den spelade en låt med Elvis Preasly. Kassandra log lite. Myra älskade Elvis. Kanske för att hon tyckte att han liknade Sirius, men Kassandra var inte riktigt säker.

Hur som helst så kom hon tillslut på hur hon skulle ha håret. Lös fläta. Det skulle göra hennes mamma galen.

Sedan började hon måla sig. Hennes ögon hade en kristallblå färg och hon brukade för det mesta använda sig av blå maskara och blå eyeliner, men idag kände hon för nått annat. Hon tog sin svarta ögonpenna och målade ett snirkligt sträck på ögonlocket och som sedan gick utanför ögonlocket i en fin sväng. Sedan var det maskara och sedan ett lätt lager av läppglans.

Hon såg på sig själv i spegeln. Hon var smal och hennes mamma frågade alltid om de verkligen fick någonting att äta på Hogwarts, men hon var rätt så lång, 169 cm.

Hon tog en sista titt i spegeln och gick sedan ner till köket där hennes mamma otåligt väntade.

"Har du allt?" frågade hon.

Kassandra nickade.

"Då går vi."

Hon öppnade köksdörren och steg ut på den livliga Londongatan.

De var inte alls långt till den Läckande kitteln från dem, och det var en vacker dag så Kassandra ville inte skynda sig. Men det ville tydligen hennes mamma. Hon gick med så långa steg, så även om Kassandra hade längre ben än sin mor hade hon svårt att hålla takten.

En gång var hon nära att tappa bort sin mamma innan hon såg hennes korta blonda hår igen.

Klockan nio var de framme vid den Läckande kitteln som man var tvungen att ta sig igenom för att komma till Diagongränden. Hennes mamma såg sig inte om när hon gick in i puben utan fortsatte bara rakt fram. Hon ryckte knappt till när någon ropade.

"God morgon Johanna!"

Kassandra såg mot det hållet som rösten hade kommit ifrån. Men hon såg ingen. Vem kände hennes mamma så bra så att den personen kallade henne vid förnamn?

Kassandra skyndade efter hennes mamma som precis hade öppnat porten till Diagongränden.

"Vart ska vi gå först?" frågade Johanna.

"Öhm… jag ska ju träffa Myra…" sa Kassandra.

"Då kan vi gå till bokaffären så att du får något gjort." konstaterade Johanna och de satte av mot bokaffären.

Otroligt nog så var det första Kassandra fick syn på när hon kom in sin bästa kompis Myra.

"Myra!" utbrast hon medan hennes mamma gjorde en grimas.

"Kassandra!" sa Myra glatt och tittade upp från boken hon hade i handen.

"Ska du ha den där boken?" frågade butiksinnehavaren surt.

"Japp, och dessa också." sa Myra och pekade på en trave med böcker.

"Så du har faktiskt tänkt börja studera detta år?" sa Kassandra förvånat.

"Vi får se hur det blir med den saken." flinade Myra.

"Du ser ju ut att klara dig nu, Kassandra, så jag låter dig fortsätta ensam." muttrade hennes mamma och räckte henne de pengarna hon skulle tänkas behöva.

Kassandra nickade och började sedan glatt småprata med Myra.

Då de kom ut på gatan igen var de nära att stöta ihop med en som var på väg in. Kassandras och Myras självskrivna fiende nummer 1. Lily Evans.

"Jaså, det är ni." muttrade Lily när hon såg vem de var.

"Japp!" svarande Myra glatt "Men nu ska vi låta dig vara ensam med dina gudar."

Lily höjde förvånat ena ögonbrynet.

"Böckerna!" skrattade Myra och Kassandra hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt när de gick vidare.

Myra och Lily hade aldrig varit på god fot med varandra. Kassandra trodde att det berodde på att Myra hade utsatts Lily för ett ganska elakt skämt när de gick sitt andra år. Men Lily hade givit igen när hon hade blivit utnämnd till prefekt. Hon höll stenhård koll på Myra och så fort hon kom på henne med något gav hon henne straffkommendering eller drog av poäng.

Men Kassandra hade inte haft något otalt med Lily fören förra året då hon trodde att Kassandra var ihop med James Potter, en annan sjundeårselev och dessutom den som Lily av någon underlig anledning gillade.

Visserligen hade Kassandra gått ut med James nån gång, men sedan hade hon fått upp ögon för Remus.

Men den gången var tydligen tillräckligt för att få Lily att avsky henne.

Myra petade till Kassandra i sidan och hon tittade upp.

Några meter framför dem stod ingen mindre än Remus Lupin själv.

Hon kände hur hennes hjärta tog ett skutt.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, nu har jag lärt mig hur det här fungerar! Äntligen!

Nåja, jag har lagt ut den här för att den får bättre plats här än på fenix, och så jag ska kunna länka hit istället för lägga ut på fenix (som jag gjorde innan).

Så, och ifall några nya läsare har hittat hit så vill jag säga välkommna! Hoppas ni gillar den här historien!

Lady Morgaine eller Lady Miya

Kapitel 2

Remus hjärta tog ett skutt när han såg vem som hade smugit sig på honom bakifrån.

"Hej, Remus!" sa Kassandra glatt och hennes bästa kompis Myra nickade.

"Öh… hej, Kassandra, hej Myra." sa han.

"Är du också här och köper saker inför den nya terminen." frågade Kassandra.

"Nej, han är säkert bara här för att se om han kan hitta dig." flinade Myra.

Remus rodnade lätt "Ja… jag skulle träffa Sirius och James här… men de har inte kommit än…"

"Kommer Sirius? Hit?" Myra fick något kallt i blicken.

"Det var just det han sa, Myra." suckade Kassandra.

"Jag måste gå och köpa… ingredienser till trolldryckskonst." mumlade Myra och började gå därifrån.

Kassandra såg smått förvirrad ut "Öh… vi ses väl nästa vecka Remus." sa hon.

"Det hoppas jag." sa Remus utan att tänka sig för.

Men Kassandra såg inte riktigt ut att lyssna för hon sprang ifatt Myra och de försvann runt ett hörn.

'Dumma, dumma, dumma, mig' tänkte Remus och slog sig för pannan. Vad skulle Kassandra nu tro? Han hade gillat henne långt innan, men när James sa att han skulle gå ut med henne hade han lagt sina känslor på is. Men tydligen hade dejten inte gått så bra för efter det hade James börjat tråna efter Lily Evans igen.

Plötsligt såg han att James och Sirius kom gående mot honom, upptagen i en ivrig diskussion. När de kom lite närmare hörde han att det var tjejer de pratade om.

"… personligen tänker jag aldrig ge upp hoppet om Lily, såg du att hon log åt mig?!" sa James glatt.

"Visst såg jag det, Tagghorn, med jag tycker du kan tagga ner lite." Sirius skrattade åt honom och fick syn på Remus "Hej, Måntand!" sa han glatt "Hur har ditt sommarlov varit då? Träffat någon?" han log på det sättet som hade fällt nästan alla tjejer han någonsin träffat.

"Jag träffade Kassandra och Myra nyss." sa Remus lätt.

Sirius leende bleknade "Jaså… okej…"

"Vad är det med dig, Tramptass? Kärleksproblem?" retades James.

"Varför skulle jag ha det?" Sirius log, men leendet nådde inte hans ögon "Jag kan få vilken tjej jag vill!"

Remus suckade. Visst tyckte han om sin vän, men ibland var han otroligt självgod.

"Hur har erat sommarlov varit?" frågade han istället.

"Jag har flyttat hemifrån." sa Sirius "Jag rymde, till James."

Remus var egentligen inte förvånad. Han visste att Sirius verkligen hatade sina föräldrar och sin lillebror. Men han kunde inte dölja sin oro, vilket Sirius märkte.

"Kom igen, Remus, du vet att jag har det mycket bättre hos James."

James nickade instämmande "Och mina föräldrar har ingenting emot det."

Remus suckade "Okej då…"

"Men är vår lilla vän Peter då?" frågade James och såg sig omkring.

"Han skickade en uggla till mig och sa att han inte kunde komma hit idag." sa Remus.

Peter Pettigrew, som var den fjärde i deras gäng hade urskuldat sig med att säga någonting om att han hade lovat sin mamma att följa med henne någonstans. Men utan Peter var de inte de fyra Marodörerna som de så finurligt kallade sig själva.

"Synd." sa Sirius utan att verka det minsta ledsen "Vart ska vi gå först?"

De bestämde sig för att gå till bokaffären först. Och efter det gick de till Madam Malkins butik där James och Sirius skulle köpa nya klädnader. Remus behövde ingen. Och så hade han inte gott om pengar. Hans mamma och pappa ville inte sponsra honom till så mycket. De var själva inte så rika och så var de rädda för honom. Remus råkade nämligen vara en varulv. När han var liten hade han blivit biten av en och nu förvandlades han vid varje fullmåne till ett fullblodsmonster. Det var inte annan än att beklaga sig. Men en sak som nu för tiden underlättade det hela var att hans tre kompisar alltid höll honom sällskap under hans förvandlingar. Inte som människor utan som animagusar, djur. De hade blivit animagusar under deras femte år. Men de var inte registrerade som man borde vara. Nej de ville hålla det hemligt och det lyckades de bra med.

När de hade gjort alla sina inköp bestämde se sig för att gå till den Läckande kitteln för att ta något att dricka. På vägen dit stötte det på en andraårselev från Gryffindor, Bill Weasley. Han gick tillsammans med vem Remus antog vara hans pappa, båda två hade samma eldröda hår.

"Hörde ni att Bills pappa är med i Fenixorden?" sa Sirius med låg röst när de gick förbi.

James nickade men Remus spärrade upp ögonen. Fenixorden var en grupp som kämpade mot tidernas ondaste trollkarl, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort hade blivit allt starkare med åren och varje dag hörde man reporter om fler och fler människor som hade blivit mördade eller torterade eller som var försvunna.

"Hur fick du reda på det?" frågade Remus med lika låg röst.

"Jag hörde hur Dumbledore och McGonagall pratade om det." sa Sirius stolt. Albus Dumbledore var rektor över Hogwarts och McGonagall var lärare i förvandlingskonst.

"När hörde du det?" frågade Remus.

"Ett tag sedan." sa Sirius nonchalant.

"Har någon vi känner blivit mördade på sista tiden?" frågade James plötsligt.

"Vet inte… men min bror pratade hela tiden om att han skulle gå med dödsätarna." Sirius fnyste föraktfullt.

"Jag hörde att professor Balthasar hade försvunnit spårlöst." sa Remus.

"Synd, han var bra som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster." James suckade.

"Det var väl antagligen därför han försvann." påpekade Sirius snusförnuftigt.

"Det där var smart uträknat, Tramptass." skrattade James samtidigt som de kom in i den Läckande kitteln.

Då fick Remus syn på Kassandra och Myra som satt vid ett bord och pratade och drack något han kände igen som honungsöl. Han knuffade till Sirius och nickade åt dem.

Sirius gjorde en konstig grimas innan han tog ett djupt andetag och gick fram till dem med Remus och James i hälarna.

"Tjena tjejer!" sa han glatt.

Kassandra log med Myra tittade inte ens upp.

"Har ni något emot ifall vi slår oss ner?" fortsatte Sirius.

Myra tittade snabbt upp och såg ut som om hon faktiskt hade någonting emot det men Kassandra hade redan svarat.

"Visst."

Sirius satte sig bredvid Kassandra och James bredvid Myra medan Remus satte sig emellan dem.

Sirius frågade vad de ville ha och hojtade sedan på bartendern som efter några minuter kom gåendes med deras dricka.

"Vad har ni gjort under sommaren då?" frågade Sirius leende.

"Jag har varit med min mamma i Frankrike några dagar och sedan har jag städat." Kassandra gjorde en grimas åt det sista.

"Vad det trevligt i Frankrike då?" frågade Remus artigt.

"Javass… om jag hade varit där med någon annan än mamma…" hon log mot Remus och Remus visste inte riktigt hur han skulle tolka det. Tyvärr tolkade Sirius det på ett sätt som fick honom att kasta en elak blick mot Remus.

Remus suckade. Inte kunde väl Sirius gilla Kassandra? Det fick inte vara sant…

"Vad har du gjort då, Myra?" frågade James Myra.

"Inget särkilt." svarade Myra "Bara blivit dumpad." hon kastade en härsken blick på Sirius innan hon återgick till att studera sin honungsöl.

"Du är väl inte fortfarande sur?" Sirius suckade uppgivet "Du vet att jag aldrig…"

Remus sparkade honom hårt på smalbenet. Han visste att Sirius skulle säga 'håller ihop med samma tjej hur länge som helst' och Remus var rädd för att Myra skulle slå honom mycket hårdare på andra ställen om han sa det.

Istället avslutade Sirius meningen med "ville såra dig, men jag kan inte vara tillsammans med en tjej som jag inte är kär i." han tittade på henne med ledsna hundögon som fick vilken tjej som helst att smälta.

Remus hade svårt att hålla tillbaka en fnysning. Sirius kunde vara tillsammans med vilken tjej som helst som såg någorlunda bra ut. Men han gjorde alltid slut med dem efter ett tag, antagligen för att han tröttnade på dem.

Myra verkade tänka i samma banor "Åh, jag förstår… du var rädd för att för en gångs skull _bli_ dumpad istället för att dumpa och du kunde ju inte förstöra ditt ryckte."

Hon reste sig och "råkade" välta ner Kassandras honungsöl i knäet på Sirius samtidigt som hon drog iväg med Kassandra.

"Sa jag något dumt?" sa Sirius och såg en smula överraskad ut.

"Jag tror inte hon gillar dig längre, Tramptass." James suckade medlidande.

Men Remus kunde inte låta bli att tycka att det var rätt åt honom.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

En vecka senare satt Myra och Kassandra på Hogwartsexpressen. Tåget hade precis satt igång och Kassandra hade tagit fram en knallkortslek när kupédörren öppnades och Remus kom in.

"Hej, kan jag sitta här?" frågade han.

"Visst." sa Myra och ryckte på axlarna. Hon såg hur glad Kassandra blev och hon kunde inte låta bli att le själv. Hon visst att Kassandra gillade Remus och hon själv inte låta bli att tycke att han kunde vara något att hänga i julgranen.

Men han var Kassandras. Själv hade hon ju Sirius. Eller… ja… hade. Han var inte precis trogen.

Om hon bara hade vetat varför han gjorde slut. Eller, hon var inte säker på att hon skulle tycka om svaret. Men det hade varit ganska kul att "spilla" ut honungsöl på honom.

Som om han hade snappat upp hennes tanke och bestämt sig för att djävlas med henne hörde hon hur kupédörren återigen öppnades.

"Tjena, tjejer… och Remus." Sirius log ett bländade leende och Myra visste inte om hon skulle kräkas eller le tillbaka. Det blev en kompromiss, hon stirrade ner i golvet.

"Hej Sirius." hörde hon Kassandra säga.

Sirius tog tydligen det som en inbjudan för han slängde sig ner mellan Remus och Kassandra och gjorde plats för James som kom efter honom. James satte sig bredvid Myra.

"Så, visst ska detta bli kul!" Sirius såg förväntansfullt på dem, men när ingen såg ut att fatta vad han menade fortsatte han "Detta är sista året vi går här! Vid denna tid nästa år så är vi säkert… med i Fenixorden eller nått!" han såg salig ut.

"Visst… det blir säkert toppen." muttrade Remus.

"Vad menar du Remus? Tror du inte de ska ta in dig för att…" Sirius blev avbruten av att Remus slog honom hårt på axeln.

Myra suckade. Hon visste att Remus var en varulv och det visst Kassandra också. Trodde killarna att de var så blinda? Korkade, omogna, tröga, kortsynta…

"Så det är här du är James." Myras dystra tankar avbröts av en, i hennes öron, ännu dystrare person, Lily.

"Hej Lily." sa James och hoppade upp.

"Ska vi inte gå någon annan stans, det är lite… trångt här." Lily såg sig omkring.

Myra var tvungen "Ja, du måste ju få plats med ditt hår…"

Lily blev som vanligt paff. Myra tyckte att hon borde vara van vid det här laget. Myra förolämpade henne stup i ett. Visserligen brukade inte killarna vara i närheten. Remus såg ganska paff ut och Sirius log. James såg ganska förbannad ut. Kassandra var den enda som inte brydde sig.

"Din stora mun får ju plats här så varför inte?" Då upptäckte Myra att det stod någon bakom Lily, hennes bästa vän Padme. Padme var bimbornas okrönta prinsessa. Den enda som slog henne var Bellatrix Black, en oerhört uppblåst Slytherinelev, oturligt nog också i sjundeårskurs.

"Trevligt att se dig igen Padme, eller… ja… jag kan ju i alla fall se dig." Myra log ett bländade leende. Padme hade glasögon och hon såg knappt någonting utan dem "Och du borde verkligen byta bågar, de passar inte med ditt hår."

Padme tittade kyligt ner på henne. Eller, inte direkt ner. När Myra satt var hon och Padme nästan i ögonhöjd med varandra. Padme var liten och tunn och med ännu tunnare svart hår. Och hornbågade blåa glasögon.

"Du anar inte hur mycket jag tackar gudarna för att jag slipper se dig." gav Padme igen.

"Det är ju inte som om du är upptagen med något annat…" muttrade Myra när James harklade sig och drog ur Lily och Padme ur kupén.

"Du äger på munhuggning, Myra." Sirius såg imponerad ut.

Myra fnyste och återgick till att stirra ut genom fönstret.

"Vad vill ni syssla med efter skolan?" hörde Myra Remus fråga, men hon brydde sig inte så mycket. Hon hade inte sovit så bra natten innan så hon var ganska trött. Nu när hon hade hela sin sida av kupén för sig själv bestämde hon sig för att hon lika gärna kunde sova lite. Hon lade sig ner och somnade nästan på en gång. Det sista hon hörde innan hon somnade var Sirius.

"Hon ser snällare ut när hon sover…"

Kassandra tittade på Myra där hon låg och sov. Killarna hade börjat prata om Peter Pettigrew och de ojade sig över att han alltid var borta. Kassandra brydde sig inte så mycket om det. Hon var för upptagen med att störa sig på att Sirius lutade sig för mycket mot henne. Oroväckande mycket.

Kassandra blev rädda av att damen med godisvagnen kom. Hon gick och köpte en påse med chokladgrodor och satte sig istället vid Myras huvud.

"Har du läst den här boken Sirius?" frågade Remus och höll upp en bok som han hade haft i sin koffert.

"Jag är inte så mycket för att läsa…" Sirius gäspade och lutade sig bakåt "Jag har andra intressen…" han log åt Kassandras håll, men Kassandra spanade in Remus bok.

"Är det där den nya boken av Vivianne Stuart?"

Remus nickade och räckte henne boken.

Kassandra strålade och började bläddra igenom boken. Vivianne Stuart var en känd författare till försvar mot svartkonster böcker.

"Fast nu när du säger det så har jag kanske läst den…" försökte Sirius och lutade sig framåt.

"Försök inte Tramptass." skrattade Remus.

Sirius suckade och tittade dystert på boken. Men Kassandra brydde sig inte så mycket om honom. Hon var för upptagen med att läsa.

När det hade börjat skymma vaknade Myra.

"Jag är hungrig." sa hon rakt ut i luften.

Kassandra plockade fram en chokladgroda som hon hade sparat "Vi är nog framme snart."

"Då kanske vi ska byta om?" föreslog Sirius med ett leende på läpparna.

"Visst, Black, så fort ni har gått ut härifrån." sa Myra och drog fram sin klädnad.

"Äh, vad fånig du är." suckade han "Ni kan se på när vi byter om."

"Vi kan bespara oss det lidandet." muttrade Myra och drog av sig sin blåa munktröja.

Remus hade rest sig men Sirius satt fortfarande kvar och studerade Myras välskapta figur.

"Kom nu Sirius." suckade Remus och drog i sin väns arm.

Sirius muttrade något men lämnade tillsist kupén.

"Den där… den där… han…" Myra knep ihop läpparna medan hon drog på sig sin klädnad.

"Bry dig inte." suckade Kassandra och tog på sig sin klädnad "Du vet att han bara vill retas."

Tillslut stannade tåget och Kassandra och Myra tog en droska tillsammans med Remus och Sirius. James hade redan försvunnit någonstans med Lily och Padme. Och precis innan de skulle stänga droskans dörr hoppade två femteårselever från Ravenclaw in. Kassandra kände igen den ena som Bartemius Crouch Jr och den andre som Francis Edin. De var snälla båda två, men ganska blyga. Kassandra tyckte synd om dem när Sirius började plåga dem med hur jobbigt deras GET år skulle bli.

Så fort droskan stannade tog det till flykt in i slottet. Kassandra och de andra följde långsamt efter dem.

Kassandra kunde inte låta bli att känna sig en smula sorgen över att detta skulle vara sista året hon var på Hogwarts. Det kändes nästan som att mista ett hem.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Välkomstfesten var som vanligt väldigt högtidlig. Men Sirius orkade helt enkelt inte lyssna när Sorteringshatten valde in alla nya elever. Han hade varit med alla andra år! Eller… inte det året då han och James hade fått sitta inne på McGonagalls kontor hela natten för att de hade "utsatt annan elev för trakasserier". Det enda han och James hade gjort var att förhäxa deras älsklingsslagpåse Severus Snape. Det var inget ovanligt med det! Han förstod inte varför McGonagall blev så sura just den gången. Kanske hade det något med att Snorgärsen hade fått tillbringa några dagar inne i sjukhusflygeln för att ingen visste hur de skulle få bort hans extra arm som hade växt ut genom bakdelen på honom. Sirius skrattade fortfarande vid minnet av det.

Men detta år orkade han inte bry sig om de nya eleverna. Den enda gången då han buade var när en som han trodde var hans släkting valdes in i Slytherin. Han var inte riktigt säker, men det var bäst att bua lite i alla fall.

Nej, Sirius hade andra intressen. Tjejer. Idag var det en väldigt speciell tjej. De hade känt varandra länge, men han hade aldrig fått upp ögonen för henne fören han fick veta att hon skulle på en träff med James. Då hade han blivit mer och mer intresserad av miss Danosas. Visserligen var hon inte intresserad av honom, men han var van vid att få vad han ville ha. Särkilt när det handlade om tjejer. Han kastade ännu en blick mot Kassandra.

Hon satt och småpratade med Myra.

Han suckade. Det var inget fel på Myra, egentligen. Men hon var för lik honom. Hon hade egentligen inte varit en av hans beundrarinnor. Hon hade varit något… intressantare. Men sedan hade han märkt att hon var lite för intressant. Han visst inte hur många fler gånger han hade varit när att bli relegerad när han hade varit tillsammans med henne. Lite för många gånger. Han hade inte haft något annat val en att göra slut, de var för farliga för varandra helt enkelt. Okej att han hade kunnat göra det på ett bättre sätt, men han var som han var.

Han tittade återigen mot Kassandra. Nu satt hon och slötittade mot Dumbledores håll. Han följde hennes blick och upptäckte att Dumbledore stod upp.

Och nu skulle talet komma…

"Välkomna tillbaka allesammans. Jag hoppas att ni har haft ett bra lov, även fast jag vet att vissa av er har mist nära och kära." Dumbledore suckade trött "Men vad annat kan vi göra än att gå vidare? Vi kan inte klamra oss fast vid minnen och glömma att leva." några elever såg ner i sina tomma tallrikar. Sirius såg att en tredjeårselev några platser ifrån honom hade tårar i ögonen.

"Vi måste ta hand om det våra… så jag kan nu med kurrande mage meddela att ni kan hugga in!" Dumbledore höjde demonstrativt armarna och plötsligt fanns det mat på borden framför dem.

Sirius började hungrigt ta för sig. Dumbledore var allt en konstig man ibland.

Remus skruvade oroligt på sig. Han visste inte om det berodde på att det skulle vara fullmåne om två nätter eller om det berodde på att Kassandra satt två platser ifrån honom. Han kunde höra hennes mjuka skratt när Myra gjorde sig lustig över Padme (visserligen var det inte snälla saker Myra sa, men allt för att få göra Kassandra skratta), och när hon föste sitt midjelånga hår över axeln, eller när hon viftade med gaffeln samtidigt som hon pratade. Hela sommaren hade han drömt om att få sitta bredvid henne. Röra vid henne. Kyssa henne… och även andra saker som han inte kunde tänka på utan att rodna. Tyvärr verkade Sirius ha samma planer som han. Remus märkte hur Sirius hela tiden sneglade åt Kassandras håll. Visserligen kunde det vara Myra han tittade på, men om Sirius villa ha kvar Myra så skulle han ha det.

Remus suckade. Hur skulle han kunna konkurrera med Sirius om Kassandra, eller om någon tjej överhuvudtaget? Alla visste att Sirius hade första tji på alla tjejer. De andra (som Remus) fick ta de som Sirius tröttnade på.

Men varför Kassandra? Remus hade visserligen inte berättat om sina känslor för någon av sina kompisar, och hade eller inga planer på att göra det. Men han undrade hur han skulle kunna stå ut ifall Sirius blev tillsammans med Kassandra. Men vad skulle han göra åt det? Remus var för upptagen med sina egna dystra tankar för att märka att Dumbledore hade sagt sina sista ord och de andra eleverna började röra på sig. Det var inte fören James knuffade till honom som han märkte något.

"Kommer du?" frågade James som hela tiden sneglade åt Lilys håll.

"Visst." muttrade Remus och reste sig.

"Vad är det nya lösenordet?" frågade Sirius från andra sidan av bordet.

"'Småtomtar'" svarade Remus.

"Bra, jag ska bara… kolla läget lite." han försvann bland mängden av elever som strömmade ut ur stora salen.

Remus och James började sakta vandra mot trapporna som skulle leda uppåt och tillslut fram till ett porträtt av en tjock dam i rosa klänning som dolde ingången till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

När de kom ut i entrén kom de ifatt Lily och Padme och självklart började James genast småflörta med Lily. Remus gick några steg efter.

När de hade kommit fram till uppehållsrummet gick James och Remus upp till pojkarnas sovsalar.

De stod som vanligt fyra himmelssängar där inne. Men salen var inte tom som Remus hade trott att den skulle vara. Peter Pettigrew satt på en av sängarna och såg dyster ut.

"Slingersvans?" utropade James förvånad "Var har du varit?"

Tårar började rinna nerför Peters ögon "Jag kom hit redan igår… mamma tyckte det var bäst…"

"Vad har hänt?" Remus satte sig på Peters säng.

"De… fick tag i pappa… han är död…" Peter underläpp darrade våldsamt medan fler tårar rann nerför hans kinder "Några dödsätare… de… dödade honom."

Remus klappade tafatt på Peters axel.

Dödsätare. Mörkrets Herre, Lord Voldemorts anhängare. Det var dumt att det fanns människor som förleddes av en så ond trollkarl som Voldemort. Att det inte förstod…

Peter fortsatte att gråta tyst medan Remus och James satt tysta. Remus visste vad James tänkte. Samma sak som han själv tänkte, att de skulle göra allt som stod i deras makt för att förstöra för Voldemort och dödsätarna. Det var det marodörerna var till för.

Sirius gick och nynnade på en låt han hade hört precis innan han och James skulle åka iväg till Hogwartsexpressen. Han visste inte riktigt vad den hette, men det var tydligen en berömd grupp i mugglarvärlden. Någonting på B… Batles… Bettles… äh, något sådant i alla fall. Han var på väg ner till köket, men inte för att tigga mat. Nej han ville veta allt han kunde få ut om vad som hade hänt på sommarlovet. Eller, vad Dumbledore hade hittat på under sommarlovet.

Han kom fram till ett porträtt av en fruktskål. Han kittlade päronet så att det blev till ett handtag och klev in i köket. Där myllrade det av husalfer. Det var inte så många som visste att det fanns husalfer på Hogwarts, men Sirius och de andra marodörerna hade väldigt snabbt blivit varse om hur hjälpsamma alferna va. Särkilt en viss alf som hette Ove.

Sirius såg Ove så fort han steg in i köket. Ove var en ganska udda alf, han var smått upprorisk. Just nu stod han på ett av borden och gormade åt att de hade för mycket jobb. De andra alferna såg surt på honom men Sirius log.

"Ove!" sa han glatt.

"Mr Sirius!" ropade Ove och hoppade ner för bordet för att rusa fram till Sirius "Så trevligt att se er."

"Trevligt att se dig också Ove." log Sirius "Har du tid att prata en stund?"

"Ove har alltid tid för prat, sir." sa Ove glatt och ledde Sirius till ett ställe där de kunde prata ifred.

"Nå, Ove, vad har hänt under sommarlovet?" frågade Sirius spänt.

"Inte så mycket, sir." sa Ove beklagande och vickade på sina stora öron samtidigt som hans stora mörkblå ögon såg sorgsna ut "Dumbledore har inte varit här så ofta, men jag hörde när han intervjuade den ny lärare!"

Sirius tänkte just fråga vilken ny lärare när han kom på att lärare i försvar mot svartkonster var försvunnen. Varför hade han inte tänkt på det vid maten… hm, det var inte någon svår fråga. Kassandra.

"Vad hörde du, Ove?" frågade Sirius och motade bort bilden av den skrattande Kassandra.

"Professor Mintra, heter hon, sir." svarade alfen "Hon är ung men har tydligen kämpat mot mörkrets krafter tidigare." alfen såg smått skräckslagen ut.

"Jaså, något annat?" Sirius log lite vid tanken på att det skulle komma en ung kvinnlig lärare.

"Dumbledore varnade henne för er, mr Sirius, han sa att ni kanske skulle försöka er på något."

Sirius skrattade "Inget annat?"  
"Dumbledore bad henne också att hjälpa till med andra saker här på skolan, hemliga saker, men Ove fick aldrig höra vad." Alfen såg ännu mer sorgsen ut.

"Har du ingen idé om vad det kan vara?" Sirius såg nyfiket på Ove.

"Nej, sir, eller… kanske var det någonting om att vakta eller spionera… eller…" Ove såg ytterst fundersam ut.

"Det är bra Ove." sa Sirius hastigt. Han var inte riktigt säker men han hade hört att det fanns alfer som hade tänkt ihjäl sig.

"Okej, mr Sirius." sa Ove glatt "Nu måste Ove gå tillbaka och hjälpa till med disken."

Ove gick sin väg och Sirius gick samma väg tillbaka som han hade kommit.

Han tänkte på vad Ove hade sagt. Att den nya läraren skulle se upp för honom. Hm… då måste hon vara väldigt snygg. Annars skulle Sirius aldrig (eller, nästan aldrig) försöka flörta med en lärare. Det såg ut att bli en lovande termin.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

"SKITSKITSKIT!" Myras skrik väckte Kassandra från hennes djupa sömn.

"KÄFTEN." skrek Padme från andra sidan sovsalen.

Sovsalen för tjejerna i sjundeårskurs såg alltid ut som ett bombnedslag. Lily och Padme hade sina sängar vid ena kortsidan (den närmast dörren) och Kassandra och Myra hade sina sängar vid andra kortsidan (den vid fönstren). Mellan sängarna låg allt från kläder till trasiga speglar. Även fast det var första dagen denna termin hade Myra och Padme lyckats stöka ner ordentligt. När Kassandra satte sig upp i sängen såg hon att Padme stod upp i sin säng med sitt trollspö riktat mot en blomkruka som svävade några centimeter ovanför Myras huvud. Myra själv stod i bara underklädnaderna och slängde ut saker ur sin koffert utan att ta någon notis av blomkrukan.

"Var är de?!" skrek Myra och slängde iväg en skolväska.

"Vad letar du efter?" frågade Kassandra yrvaket och vände sig sedan mot Padme "Kan du vara så vänlig att ta bort den där?"

"Ren impuls." muttrade Padme och lät blomkrukan sväva tillbaka till fönsterbrädan.

"Jag letar efter mina jävla piller." morrade Myra och började rota omkring i sin sminkväska.

"Dina vadå?" gäspade Kassandra och drog fram sina egna kläder.

"P-piller." Myra suckade "Jag får inte ha glömt dem…"

"Vad ska du med sådana till?" frågade Padme hånfullt.

"Jo du förstår Padme." sa Myra tillgjort "Att när en pojke och en flicka älskar varandra väldigt mycket så vill de gärna vara i närheten av varandra och för att inte flickan ska bli gravid ifall pojken har glömt kondom eller nått så kan hon äta p-piller."  
"Jag vet vad det är men jag frågade vad Du skulle ha det till." Padme log ironiskt.

"Det tänker jag inte berätta för dig." svarad Myra och drog äntligen fram en orange burk "Ah, jag hittade dem!"

"Ska vi gå ner och äta?" frågade Kassandra som var påklädd och klar.

"En sekund bara." Myra svalde snabbt ett piller och började plocka upp det hon skulle ha på sig från golvet.

Lite mer än en sekund senare var hon klar och de lämnade sovsalen.

"Men varför äter du p-piller egentligen?" frågade Kassandra när hon och Myra var ensamma "Du har ju ingen pojkvän."

Myra bet sig i läppen, ett säkert tecken på att hon var nervös "Jag vet… men… ja… man kan ju aldrig vara för säker…"

"Du gillar någon eller hur?" Kassandra log åt sin vän.

Myra grymtade någonting och fortsatte att gå.

"Kom igen nu, du kan säga till mig." bad Kassandra.

"Jag är hungrig." muttrade Myra.

Kassandra suckade. När Myra satte den sidan till så var hon omöjlig att prata med, och Kassandra orkade inte gräla.

Det var liv och rörelse när de kom ner till stora salen. Myra och Kassandra gick och satte sig vid sina vanliga platser långt ner vid bordet. Myra tog för sig av brödet medan Kassandra serverade sig själv te.

"Såg du den nya läraren igår föresten?" frågade Kassandra efter ett tag.

"Vem?" Myra såg tankspritt upp från sin macka.

"Den nya läraren i försvar mot svartkonster, hon som såg ut att vara en barbiedocka för mugglare, fast större."

"Jaså hon… ja… Jag slår vad om att Sirius kommer vara över henne så fort vi har en lektion med henne." Myra log illvilligt "Hoppas han får strafftjänst…"

"Chansen är stor." suckade Kassandra.

Efter tio minuter kom McGonagall med deras scheman för terminen.

"Toppen, vi har Förvandlingskonst nu på morgonen." Myra grymtade men sken snabbt upp igen "Men vi har skötsel och vård av magiska djur sen!"

"Trevligt." Kassandra visste att Myra skulle behöva sin favoritlektion efter en omgång med McGonagall. De gillade inte varandra och deras avsky hade blivit ännu större när Myra hade varit ihop med Sirius.

"Tror du att McGonagall fortfarande hatar mig?"

"Japp." svarade Kassandra sanningsenligt.

Myra studerade dystert sitt schema "Och imorgon har vi våran första försvar mot svartkonster med professor Mintra."

"Japp."

"Med min vanliga tur så kommer jag väl på kant med henne också…"

"Antagligen."

"Du var då uppmuntrande." sa Myra surt med suckade sedan "Men du har antagligen rätt."

"Tror det." flinade Kassandra.

Myra kunde inte låta bli att le lite själv.

"Ska vi gå?"

"Annars kommer McGonagall bli ännu mer sur på dig."

"Så sant."  
När de gick märkte ingen av dem att det var flera blickar som följde dem. Men det skulle de nog vara glada över.

Hon visste att det var en dröm, men hon var lika rädd i alla fall.

Hon var tillbaka i trädet. Hon hängde upp och ner och hade egentligen ingenting att skylla sig med. Hon kunde inte röra sina händer som var ihop surrade under henne. Inte för att hon skulle orka springa någonstans även om hon var fri. Hon hade tappat räkningen på hur många gånger hon blivit torterad.

Första gången hon hade blivit torterad hade hon bitit ihop och tvingat sig härda ut, men nu… hon kände hur modet började svika henne. Snart skulle hon ge efter, hon visste det även om hon inte ville erkänna det.

Precis som om han hade hört hennes tankar stod han plötsligt framför henne.

"Har du tänkt över mitt erbjudande?" frågade han med ett snett leende.

Han var ensam den här gången. För det mesta brukade han ha med sig några av sina anhängare, men det var som om han visste att han skulle vinna och ville ha segern för sig själv.

"Nå?" sa han och drog fram sin trollstav "Någon gång kommer du ge efter, varför inte göra det mindre plågsamt?"

Och till sin egen skam nickade hon.

Han log belåtet "Så du kommer hjälpa mig nu? Det är bra flicka, Dumbledore kommer aldrig att ana någonting."

Hon hade inga tårar kvar men inom sig grät hon. Hon hade svikit alla.

Han skar av repen och lät henne sväva till en provisorisk bädd.

"Du anar inte hur glad jag är." viskade han tyst i hennes öra "Och när Lord Voldemort är glad så bör du också vara det."

Hon vaknade med ett ryck. Och med ett galet leende på läpparna.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Sirius kastade en sista blick på sitt perfekta ansikte innan han lämnade sovsalen. Han skulle inte hinna med någon frukost, men det gjorde inte så mycket. Han var inte hungrig. Och han var säker på att James eller någon skulle komma snart och säga vad deras första lektion skulle vara.

Mycket riktigt öppnades porträttet av den Tjocka Damen och Remus kom in.

"Första lektion är Förvandlingskonst." sa han.

Sirius suckade. Han visste att han var bra på Förvandlingskonst. Och McGonagall visste att han var bra. Men hon tyckte inte om honom för det. Sirius antog att det hade någonting att göra med att hon hade gett honom alldeles för många kvarsittingar.

"Har du mitt schema?" frågade Sirius Remus.

Remus gav honom det "Andra lektionen är skötsel och vård av magiska djur."

"Trevligt." Sirius gjorde en grimas "Bara vi inte behöver dissekera något djur så…"

"Man kan ju hoppas, men du får skynda dig nu, vi börjar 8 minuter." Remus tittade på sin klocka "7 minuter."

"Jag är på väg." de gick först under tystnad, men Sirius kände på sig att det var någonting Remus ville prata om.

"Du… jag har funderat på en sak…" började Remus.

"Vad då?"

"Jo… vad tycker du om Kassandra?"

Sirius blev stel, sedan försökte han spela cool.

"Menar du hon som James gick ut med, måntand?"

"Du vet mycket väl vem jag menar, tramptass. Du satt och stirrade på henne hela middagen igår kväll." Remus såg bitter ut.  
"Så? Jag kan väl få tycka att hon är snygg, hon är ju ledig så…" plötsligt gick det upp för Sirius "Eller så gillar du henne…"

Som tur var för Remus som hade blivit väldigt röd i ansiktet var de framme vid klassrummet och en väldigt ilsken McGonagall viftade in dem.

Remus gick och satte sig ensam längst bak vid fönstret medan Sirius satte sig vid James i mitten av klassrummet. James hade placerat sig snett bakom Lily och Padme. Sirius kunde inte klandra honom. James hade gillat Lily i evigheter. Sirius tyckte att hon var lite för ordningsam för honom. Och Padme var för ilsk för att han ville ha någonting med henne att göra. Visserligen hade hon flörtat med honom när han var ihop med Myra, men det var antagligen bara för att göra Myra avundsjuk. Ibland var tjejer galna. Eller, okej, för det mesta var tjejer galna. Och så fattad ingen deras inre logik. I alla fall inte Sirius eller någon annan kille han kände.

McGonagall började prata om osynlighetsformler. Sirius suckade. James hade en osynlighetsmantel, det räckte för honom. Och om han ville skulle han kunna utföra trollformeln lätt.

Sirius återgick till att fundera på vad han skulle göra åt Både-Remus-och-jag-gillar-Kassandra-problemet. Sirius var van vid att få vilken tjej han ville. Men så hade aldrig någon av hans kompisar varit kär i den tjejen som han för tillfället var intresserad av.

Egentligen borde han kunna släppa Kassandra och låta Remus få henne. Men det var någonting speciellt med Kassandra. Kanske var det för att hon var den enda tjejen (borträknat från några av hans ex) som inte föll för hans charm. Han ville inte ge upp henne bara sådär. Sirius var säker på att om han bara ansträngde sig lite så skulle Kassandra falla direkt. Och då kunde de vara ihop ett tag. Sedan skulle antagligen han tröttna och då kunde Remus vara där och trösta henne. Då skulle hon bli kär i honom istället för Sirius. Alla skulle bli nöjda och glada.

Det slog inte Sirius att Kassandra kanske hade någonting att säga till om. Han slog inte ens av tanken på att Kassandra kanske redan gillade Remus. För, han var trotts allt Sirius Black.

Kassandra skruvade på sig för hundrade gången. Remus satt bakom henne och hon kunde känna hans närvaro. Hon var tvungen att anstränga sig väldigt ordentligt för att inte vända sig om och stirra på honom.

"Vad är det med dig?" viskade Myra när McGonagall vände sig om för att skriva någonting på tavlan "Det ser ut som om du sitter på kattsand."

"Du vet vad det är…" viskade hon tillbaka och kunde inte låta bli att snegla lite bakåt. Bara för att upptäcka att Remus tittade på henne också. Hon blev röd i ansiktet.

"En tomat som sitter på kattsand. En kär tomat." suckade Myra tyst.

Resten av lektionen verkade ta en evighet. Relativt sätt gjorde den det också. När McGonagall tillslut sa att de kunde plocka ihop och gå flög Kassandra ut ur klassrummet med Myra efter sig.

Väl ute i korridoren stötte de på Slytheringänget. Det var ett gäng som bestod av de "ondaste" på hela skolan. I alla fall om man frågade någon i Gryffindor. I spetsen gick ingen mindre än Lucius Malfoy tillsammans med Bellatrix Black som var en kusin till Sirius. Båda de var sjundeårselever, men det fanns en del sjätteårselever som Bellartix yngre syster Narcissa och Wilkes och Avery. Båda två var lika dumma som de var fula. I Kassandras och Myras tycke. Gänget var egentligen ännu större, men det verkade som att dessa fem var de enda som var med idag. Kassandra såg inte till Sevurus Snape någonstans och det var kanske tur. Verken James eller Sirius kunde motstå frestelsen att slå honom så fort de såg honom.

Lucius stannade framför Kassandra och Myra och viftade åt de andra att de kunde fortsätta gå. De andra gick. Med undantag av Bellatrix som stannade vid Lucius sida.

"Ni råkar inte ha sett Sirius Black någonstans?" frågade Lucius släpigt.

Kassandra visste att Myra skulle svara någonting genomtänkt och välriktat så hon var tyst.

"Inte sedan lektion, men oturligt vis kommer vi säkert se honom igen."

Kassandra log lite. Myra måste vara väldigt förbannad på Sirius om hon förolämpade honom även om han inte var där, och speciellt framför Lucius och Bellatrix.

"Är inte du ihop med honom?" frågade Bellatrix nyfiket och snorkigt på samma gång.

"Nej, och det tackar jag gudarna för." svarade Myra lugnt.

"Nåväl, vi får väl fortsätta leta då." sa Lucius utan att släppa Myra med blicken.

Myra verkade oberörd, men om Lucius hade sett på Kassandra med den blicken hade hon definitivt rodnat.

"Vi behöver inte leta länge." suckade Bellatrix och petade på Lucius.

Bakom sig hörde Kassandra att några kom. Och med tanke på hur högljudda de var rådde det ingen tvivel om att det var marodörerna.

"Black." sa Lucius med hög röst och lade armarna i kors.

Sirius och kompani stannade några meter ifrån dem och Kassandra tycke att det var dags att lämna fältet. Hon drog med sig Myra till väggen och vände sig sedan om för att se på eländet.

"Hallå Malfoy." sa Sirius leende.

"Jag har ett meddelande till dig."

"Jaså, vaddå?" Sirius spelade en nyfiken treåring.

"Att du och dina vänner inte ska ge er på oss från Slytherin detta året. Inte ens Severus." Luciuc såg bestämd ut.

"Vågar inte lilla Snape komma och säga det själv?" Sirius log hånfullt "Jag kan inte säga att jag är förvånad…"

"Om du gör det så ska jag kasta den kraftfullaste förbannelsen jag känner till över dig." morrade Lucius.

"Då kan den inte vara så farlig." fnyste Sirius.

"Du ska inte utgå från dig själv i allt, kära kusin. Alla är inte så dåliga som du." sa Bellatrix. Få vara lika snabba i mun som Bellatrix. Sirius var det inte. Så han muttrade bara någonting och blev sedan ivägsläpad av Remus och James. Kassandra hörde hur Remus sa någonting om "Det är inte värt det" innan de hade försvunnit runt ett hörn.

Myra applåderade åt Bellatrix som såg belåten ut.

"Kom nu Bella." sa Lucius, även han med ett leende på läpparna "Mina damer." han nickade åt Kassandra och Myra och försvann sedan med Bellatrix.

"Lucius har blivit snygg över sommaren." anmärkte Myra efter ett tag.

"Nej Myra, du ska inte gå och kära ner dig i honom av alla människor. Han är värre än Sirius.. eller, nästan."

"Ingen är värre än Sirius Black." fnyste Myra "Hur går det med Remus då?" tillade hon som apropå ingenting.

"Det går inte alls, jag tror inte han gillar mig." sa Kassandra olyckligt.

"Var lugn, det har bara gått en dag sedan ni träffades, han måste ju få smälta hur snygg du har blivit."

Kassandra log och slängde håret över axeln "Tack."

"Fråga honom om han kan hjälpa dig med någon läxa eller nått." föreslog Myra när de vara framme vid porträtt hålet.

"Jag kan inte…"

Plötsligt öppnades det och ingen mindre än Remus kom ut. Kassandra blev väldigt intresserad av sina skor men Myra var snabb.

"Hej, Remus!" sa hon "Kassandra berättade just hur svårt hon har det med den där osynlighetsformeln och jag kan inte sånt, men du kan väl hjälpa henne med den, va?"

Remus såg smått chockad ut men svarade ändå "Visst… öh… säg bara till när så."

Kassandra kände plötsligt en väldig våg av mod strömma igenom henne "Ska vi träffas i kväll eller?"

Remus log "Okej, efter middag eller?"  
"Visst."

"Ses sen då." han nickade och försvann nerför en trappa.

"Det där gick väl bra." log Myra.

Kassandra kunde inte annan än le stort.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Lucius Malfoy var ingen mönsterelev. Han brukade inte ens gå till vissa lektioner. Men han hade likväl respekt, både från lärare och andra elever. Speciellt de som gick i Slytherin. Men ibland blev även han uttråkad. Nu var han uttråkad. Han hade visserligen fått skälla lite på uppblåste Sirius Black. Det hade varit kul att se Bella trycka ner honom. Men han hade snabbt blivit uttråkad igen. Då hade han kommit att tänka på Myra Fredric. Visserligen var hon Gryffindor elev och visserligen hade hon och Black varit tillsammans ett bra tag, men Lucius hade blivit smått intresserad av miss Fredric när denna inte verkade ett dug intresseras var Sirius Black längre. Lucius fick till och med en känsla att Myra skulle göra det mesta för att få ge igen på Sirius. Och Lucius lät sällan en god affär gå honom ur händerna. Han skulle med glädje hjälpa Myra att ge igen på Black, men det skulle kosta. Inte att Myra skulle märka något, hon skulle vara för upptagen av andra saker. Och om hon skulle märka något skulle det redan vara för sent.

Remus trodde att hans lycka var gjord. Han satt inne på biblioteket och pratade med Kassandra. Vackra, smarta, underbara Kassandra. Och ibland fick han henne att le. Det var det mest fantastiska. Han, en blodtörstig varulv fick världens (eller, i alla fall skolans) underbaraste tjej att le.

"Men finns det inte andra lättare sätt att bli osynlig på?" frågade Kassandra.

"Visst, det finns osynlighetsmantlar och det finns även maskeringssaker som gör att man smälter in i sin omgivning på ett kameleontliknande sätt." svarade Remus.

"För denna formel är fruktansvärt svår." beklagade hon.

"Visserligen, men när man har lärt sig den är den inte så svår längre."

"Ibland önskar jag att jag var lika smart som du."

Remus rodnade "Jag är inte så smart egentligen…"

"Jo, det är du!" Kassandra log.

Remus log tillbaka.

"Det är jättesnällt att du hjälper mig."

"Äh, det gör jag gärna."

Plötsligt började en klocka slå någonstans i slottet.

"Oj, vi kanske ska gå nu." Kassandra hoppade upp och började samla ihop sina grejer. Remus följde hennes exempel.

Det gick i ganska rask takt tillbaka till Gyffindors sällskapsrum för ingen av dem ville stöta ihop med någon lärare eller med den nya vaktmästaren.

När de skulle skiljas åt böjde sig Kassandra fram och kysste honom på kinden.

"Tack för hjälpen!" sedan sprang hon upp för trappan till flickornas sovsalar.

Remus svävade på små moln uppför sin trappa. När han kom in i sovsalen han delade med de andra marodörerna upptäckte han att det bara var Sirius som var där. Och han såg inte glad ut.

"Var är de andra?" frågade Remus.

"James försvann någonstans med Lily och Peter pratade om någon läxa, vad har du varit?"

"Med Kassandra i biblioteket." sa Remus glatt.

Sirius stelnade till "Och vad gjorde ni där?"

"Jag hjälpte henne med den där osynlighetsformeln."

"Inget mer då?" Sirius såg ut att slappna av.

"Sedan kysste hon mig hejdå."

Så fort han hade sagt det önskade han att han hade hållit tyst. Sirius ögon började glöda och han reste sig så häftigt att Remus trodde att han skulle försöka slå honom.

"Vad gjorde du då?" fräste Sirius.

"Ingenting alls." sedan började den vanligt lugna Remus också bli arg "Och vad har du med det att göra föresten?"

"Ska du bli tillsammans med henne nu eller?" sa Sirius med hög röst.

"Ja det tänker jag, och du ska inte komma ivägen." Remus skrek ut de sista orden.

"Jag skulle inte vara så säker på det om jag var du." morrade Sirius.

"Men det är jag." fräste Remus.

Spänning växte mellan de två vännerna. Remus önskade nästan att det skulle vara fullmåne så att han kunde hoppa på Sirius och det såg ut som om Sirius övervägde att förvandla sig till en hund och göra samma sak. Det var nog tur att dörren öppnades och James och Peter kom in.

"Vad gör ni då?" frågade James glatt.

"Jag går och lägger mig." muttrade Sirius och drog för himmelsängen vid sin säng.

"Jag också." muttrade Remus och gjorde samma sak.

Han hörde hur James tyst försökte prata med Sirius men att Sirius inte svarade. Peter verkade inte vilja veta någonting. Tillslut somnade Remus och drömde om hur Sirius låste in Kassandra i ett högt torn och sedan förvandlade sig till en stor hund som slukade honom levande.

Myra var uttråkad. Hon hade stor lust att ta fram en nagelfil och demonstrativt börja fila naglarna för att visa hur lite hon uppskattade detta.

Hon var; Ett utless på Remus och Sirius tysta hat mot varandra som tydligen hade blommat upp av någon fånig anledning. Två, hon störde sig på att alla av det manliga könet som satt i klassrummet stirrade på deras nya försvar mot svartkonster lärare, professor Mintra. Och tre, på att Mintra uppförde sig som om de var treåringar som aldrig hade hållit i en trollstav.

Hela lektionen hade den nya läraren gullat mot klassen om hur otroooligt roligt de skulle ha det här året. Myra kunde bara sucka.

Lily satt som vanligt fängslad vid varje ord som lämnade lärarens läppar. Ingen blev förvånad över det.

Padme lyssnade med en tankfull min. Vilket var en prestation av en person vars hjärna troligen hade skrumpnat bort av för många hårfärgningar.

Kassandra, den kära varelsen, sneglade åt Remus håll och Remus verkade vara den enda killen som ibland kunde slita sig från Mintras fagra uppenbarelse för att le åt Kassandras håll, vilket fick Kassandra att börja fnittra tyst och nervöst.

Det var så att man kunde spy. Inte för att Myra inte unnade sin bästa vän en kärlekshistoria, det vara bara det att Myra var van vid att det var hon som blev uttittad av gulliga killar.

Myra tittade dystert på Mintra. Myra hade lärt sig en hel del när det gällde att spela folk elaka spratt av Sirius. Men nu gällde det att komma på någonting riktigt ordentligt elakt.

Myra lät blicken svepa över klassen och tittade sedan på Mintra igen. Sedan fastnade hennes blick på de dreglande killarna. Ett elakt flin spred sig över hennes läppar och en plan började ta form…

Solen höll på att gå ner, men Kassandra var fortfarande i extas efter sin kväll med Remus. Okej, de hade bara pluggat tillsammans. Men, Kassandra rodnade så fort hon tänkte på det, hon hade faktiskt kysst Remus på kinden. Och det hade inte verkat som om han inte tyckte om det.

Myra hade försvunnit någon stans. Hon hade sagt att hon skulle till biblioteket, men Kassandra skulle hellre satsa på att hon skulle göra något dumt, ansvarslöst och farligt. Men säkert också hejdlöst roligt. Det var det Myra brukade göra när hon var uttråkad. Inte sitta i biblioteket. Om hon inte behövde leta rätt på någon formel, men då brukade hon be Kassandra om hjälp.

Plötsligt upptäckte hon att hon inte var ensam. Sirius satt bredvid henne med ett brett flin på läpparna.

"Hej!" sa han glatt.

"Hej…" sa Kassandra tvekande.

"Vad gör du då?"

"Öhm… läxor."

Sirius viftade nonchalant med handen "Har du lust att hänga med ut?"  
"Nej, jag måste bli klar med detta."

Sirius såg smått sårad ut men sken snart upp igen "Jag kan hjälpa dig om du vill."

"Det behövs inte." Kassandra kände att hon blev mer och mer irriterad, men hennes inre godhet sa att hon skulle svara hövligt.

Då kom Remus och ställde sig bakom Sirius stol.

"Hej Kassandra." sa han utan att ta någon notis om Sirius "Hur gick det med osynlighetsförtrollningen sen?"

"Jättebra! Tack så jätte mycket för hjälpen Remus." Kassandra log mot honom. Sirius såg ut att anstränga sig för att hålla inne med en grimas.

"Säg bara till om du behöver någon mer hjälp."

"Visst, tack."

Remus log och gick sin väg igen.

Nu såg Sirius ut att få ett utbrott.

"Så du ber hellre Remus om hjälp, va?" frästa han.

Kassandra log åt hans barnsliga utbrott "Ja."

"Varför då?"

"Jag litar väl mer på honom än på dig antar jag."

För en gång skull hade Kassandra lyckats göra Sirius mållös. Han stirrade på henne en stund innan han reste sig och gick upp för trappan till killarnas sovsalar.

Kassandra suckade. Killar!

Plötsligt kom Myra in genom porträtthållet.

"Halloj!" sa hon glatt.

"Vart har du varit?" frågade Kassandra misstänksamt.

"Jag sa ju det innan." svarade Myra "I biblioteket!"

"Och jag trodde inte på dig då heller." påpekade Kassandra.

"Äh, var inte så misstänksam! Jag tänker inte dra in dig i någonting den här gången."

"Det tror jag så mycket jag vill på…" suckade Kassandra.

"Äh, det är lugnt, jag tror jag kan få hjälp från annan håll." Myra log plötsligt "Du kommer väl ihåg Lucius."  
"Malfoy? Hur skulle jag kunna glömma honom?" Kassandra suckade igen "Är det han som ska hjälpa dig?"

"Kanske…" sa Myra hemlighetsfullt.

"Med vadå?"

"Äh, var du är tråkig." klagade Myra "Jag går och lägger mig."

"Visst, jag kommer strax."

Kassandra suckade för tredje gången. Det såg ut att bli ett komplicerat år.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Resten av veckan gick snabbt. Resten av månaden gick ännu snabbare och innan någon visste orden av var det slutet av oktober, två dagar innan allahelgonsafton. Det var en kylig fredagseftermiddag och alla i Gryffindor surrade av upphetsning inför den kommande Qudditch-matchen som skulle vara dagen därpå.

Eller, kanske inte riktigt alla. Remus och Kassandra var alldeles för upptagna av varandra för att lägga märke till något så världsligt som Quidditch.

"Vad ser hon hos honom egentligen?" frågade Sirius James.

"Tänk, det har jag frågat mig själv varje gång du har skaffat en ny tjej." muttrade James irriterat. Han försökte läsa en bok han precis hade lånat på biblioteket. Den handlade självklart om Quidditch. James älskade det. Han spelade till och med i Gryffindors egna lag. Det fanns inget bättre än att susa omkring uppe i luften på en kvast och spela med bollar…

"Men, jag menar, tror du att Kassandra fortfarande skulle gilla honom om hon visste att han var en varulv?" Sirius log elakt "Tror du det?"

"Nej, Sirius, du kan inte säga det till henne, hon kommer inte tycka bättre om dig för det." sa James allvarsamt.

"Värst vad du har blivit tråkig då." muttrade Sirius.

"Han är vår kompis."

Sirius fnyste bara.

"Och du kan faktiskt få vilken annan tjej som helst, varför måste du ta någon som redan är upptagen?"

"Jag skulle aldrig ta Lily från dig!" försvarade Sirius sig.  
"Nej, men Kassandra från Remus." påpekade James.

"Och det finns flera tjejer som inte vill bli tillsammans med mig." muttrade Sirius.

"Jaså? Vem då?"

"Tja… Myra tillexempel."

Nu var det James tur att fnysa "Det gills inte, ni har redan varit tillsammans."

Sirius muttrade någonting och återgick till att stirra hatiskt mot Remus.

James suckade åt sin bästa vän och återgick till sin bok.

Morgonen därpå var en perfekt dag för Qudditch. Det var i alla fall vad alla sa. Myra hade väldigt lite över för sport. Hon brukade visserligen titta på matcherna tillsammans med sina kompisar, men hon brukade bli uttråkad efter en halvtimme eller så. Och idag kände hon verkligen inte för att sitta ute i kylan och titta på när spelarna susade omkring på sina kvastar och försökte föra mål med en boll. Eller slå ner motspelarna med andra bollar. Eller försöka få tag på en liten guldfärgad miniboll som avgjorde spelet. Det kunde hålla på i det oändliga!

Idag kände Myra för att träffa Lucius. Igen. Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon tyckte om honom.

När hon hade varit ihop med Sirius hade hon tyckt att alla i Slytherin var dumma och fåfänga och elaka. Men nu tycket hon att det fanns folk i Gryffindor som var ännu dummare och fåfängare.

Hur som helst så gick Myra till biblioteket när de andra gick ner till Qudditchplanen. Hon såg hur Kassandra försökte fånga hennes uppmärksamhet där hon stod tillsammans med Remus, men Myra bara vinkade åt henne att fortsätta gå.

Några minuter senare var hon inne i biblioteket Lucius satt redan vid deras vanliga bord.

"Hej." hälsade hon lätt när hon kom närmare.

"Hej." sa han och tittade upp från boken han höll på att läsa.

"Du gillar inte heller Qudditch va?"

"Jag gillade det… innan jag blev avstängd för 'onödigt våldsamt försvar'." Lucius suckade.

Myra drog sig tillminnes att Lucius hade varit slagman till förra året. Då hade en elev fått käken krossad och en kraftig hjärnskakning som kunde ha dödat honom. Och Lucius hade blivit avstängd från Qudditch.

"Fast nu kan du ju du tillbringa tiden med viktigare saker istället, eller hur?" Myra log sockersött.

Lucius skrattade och Myra log bredare.

"Vad har du egentligen i åtanke?" frågade han nyfiket.

Myra log hemlighetsfullt. Hon hade inte berättat så mycket för Lucius. Bara att hon ville göra så att Sirius åkte dit för någonting allvarligt. Men det var kanske på tiden att hon berättade lite mer för honom.

"Du vet väl vem Mintra är?" frågade hon.

"Hur skulle jag kunna undgå det?" frågade han leende.

Myra fnös "Man kan väl säga att hon också kan råka liiite illa ut om min plan går i lås."

"Och vad vill du har hjälp med från mig?" frågade Lucius.

"Jag ska få Sirius att bli förtvivlat kär i Mintra så de kanske kan bli tagna på sängen…"

"Så kanske lite förtrollningar och en smula sprit?" frågade Lucius leende.

"Korrekt. Jag tänkte att en bra tid för detta skulle vara runt jul."

"Men då är det inte mycket folk här." påpekade Lucius.

"Och alltså kommer de få som är här sprida det vidare och förstora upp det." förklarade Myra och himlade med ögonen.

"Okej, jag förstår." Lucius böjde sig närmare Myra och log "Det är en väldigt bra plan."

"Vet jag väl." och innan hon hann säga något mer så kysste Lucius henne. Först mjukt och sedan hårdare. Och Myra kysste tillbaka.

Kassandra såg sig omkring när hon kom ner på marken igen. Matchen var över. Gryffindor hade vunnit över Ravenclaw med ynka 20 poäng. Men det flesta var glada i alla fall och det skulle säkert firas efteråt också. Men Kassandra var orolig för Myra. Vad kunde hon vara? Hon hade försvunnit mycket på sista tiden. Hon sa alltid att hon skulle till biblioteket, men Kassandra förstod inte vad hon gjorde där. Hon suckade.

"Hur är det?" frågade Remus som gick bredvid henne.

"Jag undrar bara vart Myra har tagit vägen." svarade Kassandra "Hon har varit borta mycket på sistone."

"Men Myra har ju aldrig gillat qudditch matcher." påpekade Sirius som gick bakom dem "Hon kom väl på att hon kunde göra nått annat istället."

"Det är just det jag är orolig för." suckade Kassandra.

"Äh, det är säkert ingen fara med henne…" försökte Remus lugna henne "Hon dyker väl upp tillslut."

Och mycket riktigt. När de nästan hade kommit fram till uppehållsrummet kom Myra gåendes.

"Vart har du varit?" frågade Kassandra i ett försök till att vara nonchalant.

"På biblioteket." svarade Myra.

"Jag visste inte att böcker kunde ge folk sugmärken." muttrade Sirius bakom henne och då såg Kassandra att Myra hade försökt gömma ett ganska stort sugmärke med massa smink, men inte lyckats.

Tyvärr hörde Myra också Sirius.

"Har de någonsin slagit dig, Black, att det kanske finns tjejer som bry sig om andra killar istället för dig?" sedan tittade hon på Remus och log elakt "Eller, jag antar att du har det."

Och så gick hon med näsan i vädret in till uppehållsrummet.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

"Det där var elakt sagt," utbrast Kassandra när hon och Myra hade kommit in i deras sovsal.

"Nämen har Myra varit elak, vilken överraskning," kom det sarkastiskt från Padme.

"Käften, Padme," fräste både Myra och Kassandra.

"Åh, det hettar visst till," fnyste Padme "Vi går Lily."

"Gärna," svarade Lily och de försvann ut ur uppehållsrummet.

"Varför hoppade du på Sirius så där?" frågade Kassandra "Och vem har du strulat med?"

"Han förtjänade det ju och det har inte du med att göra," morrade Myra.

"Kom igen, Myra, vi är ju bästa vänner!" utropade Kassandra och lade sedan till "Var han bra på att kyssas?"

Som Kassandra hade misstänkt så mjuknade Myra och började fnissa "Det kan man lugnt påstå."

"Sååå… vem är det?" Kassandra såg bedjande på Myra "Jag lovar att inte säga till någon!"

"Okej…" Myra log hemlighetsfullt "Lucius Malfoy."

Kassandra var nära på att tappa andan "Malfoy?" Visst hade Myra pratat mycket om honom på sista tiden, men Kassandra trodde att det bara var för att glömma Sirius.

"Fattar du nu varför jag inte ville säga någon," suckade Myra "Jag visste att du skulle bli så där."

"Jag blev bara lite förvånad, det är allt…" försvarade Kassandra sig.

"Äh… jag går och lägger mig," muttrade Myra.

"Redan? Vi sak ju äta middag nu?" påpekade Kassandra.

"Jag är inte hungrig," sa Myra surt och gick in till flickornas toalett.

Kassandra suckade men lämnade Myra ensam. Istället gick hon ner till stora salen där de flesta satt och åt.

Hon satte sig bredvid Remus.

"Vart tog Myra vägen?" frågade han.

Kassandra älskade när han brydde sig om andra.

"Hon surar," suckade hon.

"Olikt henne…" fnyste Sirius som satt på andra sidan bordet.

Kassandra bara suckade.

"Jag hoppas du inte har svikit våran herre," sa han med kylig stämma.

"Självklart inte, jag rapporterar dagligen allt som händer och allt jag får veta av Dumbledore," svarade hon med låg röst och blicken sänkt.

"Vi vill inte bli besvikna på dig Lena, och det vill inte du heller," sa han.

Hon rös vid minnet av trädet.

"Nej aldrig…" viskade hon.

"Bra, jag ville bara höra så du inte har fått kalla fötter," han skrattade "Du kan gå nu."

Hon tittade upp på Lucius Malfoy självbelåtna ansikte innan hon snabbt gick ut genom dörren.

Hon knöt händerna. En dag så skulle hon få ge igen på honom. En dag.

Myra vände sig i sängen. Hon var grymt hungrig. Hon tittade på klockan. Halv ett. Hon vände sig igen. Varför hade hon varit tvungen att vara så tjurig?

Alla andra låg och sov. När Kassandra hade kommit tillbaka så hade Myra låtsas sovit.

En kvart senare gav Myra upp. Hon var tvungen att få någonting att äta. Hon reste sig tyst och drog på sig sin röda morgonrock och t-shirten hon sov i. Visserligen så skulle hon få strafftjänst om hon åkte fast, men Myra var duktig på att smyga. Men hon hade inte kommit längre än till uppehållsrummet innan hon stötte på någon. Sirius satt med brett flin i pyjamas och en grå morgonrock.

"Jaså nu passade det sig att komma ner", flinade han "Jag visste väl att du skulle smyga ner för att få tag i mat, du är ju alltid hungrig."

"Då antar jag att du vet hur tjurig jag är när jag inte har fått nån mat," muttrade Myra och gick mot porträtthålet.

"Jag skulle inte gå ut där ifall jag var du," skrattade Sirius.

Myra vände sig om och mötte Sirius självbelåtna flin "Varför inte det då?" frågade hon.

"Peeves har ställt till med en härlig röra där ute och den där nya vaktmästaren Filtch är där ute och försöker städa rent," sa han flinade "Han kommer nog att hålla på hela natten."

Myra kände Sirius för väl för att fatta att han hade en baktanke med detta samtal, annars så skulle han bara ha låtit Myra gå rakt ut i korridoren och bli haffad.

"Men du vet självklart ett sätt att ta sig förbi?" Myra höjde ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag vet självklart ett sätt att ta sig förbi," bekräftade han.

"Och du tänker bara berätta det för mig, ur godheten av ditt hjärta?" Myra lade armarna i kors.

"Nope, men du kan få göra mig en tjänst."

"Först ska du bevisa att du kan ta mig förbi Filtch."

"Det är inte jag som är hungrig," påpekade Sirius.

"Ta mig förbi annars kommer du snart tycka att en rutten groda ser aptitlig ut," morrade Myra.

Sirius såg först ut som om han skulle skratta igen, men sen så såg han Myras min och då suckade han "Kom med här."

Han gick upp för trappan till killarnas sovsalar. Myra följde motvilligt efter.

När de kom allra längst upp såg Myra att det fanns en tavla av en trebent elefant på väggen. Sirius mumlade någonting och stoppade in handen i tavlan och drog elefanten i snabeln. Elefanten tjöt och plötsligt var duken borta och bakom den fanns någonting som såg ut som en kana ner i mörkret.

"Damerna först," flinade Sirius.

"Då kan det lika gärna vara du," frästa Myra.

Sirius muttrade nått men åkte först. Myra väntade i några sekunder sen kastade hon sig också ner i mörkret.

Tunneln var ganska lång, men Myra skulle nog ha tyckt det var roligt om hon inte hade varit så hungrig.

Tillslut var kanan slut och hon landade. Dessvärre landade hon rakt på Sirius.

"Men Myra då," flinade Sirius.

Myra reste sig snabbt.

"Vart är vi?" frågade hon.

"I ett hemligt rum på andra vårning," svarade Sirius och borstade bort lite inbillat damm från sin morgonrock.

"Okej, hur kommer vi ut härifrån då?"

Sirius suckade som om hon var två år sedan gick han till den högra väggen och puffade lätt till den och de kunde gå ut till korridoren.

Som tur var fanns det inga lärare ute.

"Mat," viskade Myra och började gå i riktning mot köket. Sirius suckade igen och följde efter.

Det tog sig till köket utan några svårigheter och väl där möttes de av alfer som var villiga till att tillgodose deras minsta önskan.

Myra bad om några smörgåsar och en kopp te och bara några minuter senare stod allt framdukat.

"Så," började Sirius affärsmässigt "Angående den här tjänstern…"

Myra tittade upp från sin smörgås "Vafå?"

"Imorgon är det Halloween…"

Myra svalde "Det är faktiskt idag, dumbo."

Sirius ignorerade henne "Och Dumbledore har ju ordnat en halloweendans…"

"Har du inte skaffat dig någon danspartner än?" utbrast Myra elakt förtjust.

Återigen ignorerade Sirius henne "Och jag vill att du ordnar så att Kassandra dansar med mig.

Myra drack upp det sita av hennes te medan hon tänkte.

"Och om jag inte gör det?"

"Tja… du kommer inte kunna ta dig tillbaka till Gryffindortornet inatt utan att bli tagen av någon lärare i alla fall."

"Men jag kan inte tvinga Kassandra till att göra något hon inte vill!" utbrast Myra.

"Klart du kan, du är ju hennes bästa kompis."

Myra bet sig i läppen. Det gjorde hon alltid när hon tänkte snabbt. En ny plan började ta form. Om hon fick Sirius att tro att hon försökte hjälpa honom att bli ihop med Kassandra så skulle han inte misstänka henne senare när hon satte sin verkliga plan i verket.

Men kunde hon använda sin bästa vän på det sättet? Om inte… hon hade ju läst om hur man fick en person att se ut som en annan för en speciell persons ögon.

Hon var tvungen att nypa sig i armen för att inte börja skratta.

"Okej, jag ska göra ett försök," log Myra.

"Inte försöka, göra."

"Okej, okej," lovade Myra och vinkade till sig en alf "Kan jag få lite mer smörgåsar?"

Sirius suckade "Jag vill gå och lägga mig," gnällde han.

"Säg hur jag tar mig tillbaka uppehållsrummet utan att störta på någon. Och on du ljuger kommer jag inte hjälpa dig."

"Okej," sa Sirius uppgivet "Du går till det hemliga rummet vi var i innan och så slår du lätt med trollstaven på kanan och säger '_Liferus_' och så blir kanan till en trappa och du kan gå upp."

"Okej, ska du inte så och sova nu, du behöver all skönhetsömn du kan få," flinade Myra

Sirius reste sig och gick iväg muttrade om tjejer som stal hans tid.

Myra väntade i cirka fem minuter innan hon också gick, men hon begav sig inte till andra våning utan ner i fängelsehålorna. Tillslut var hon framme vid ingången till Slytherins uppehållsrum.

"Spöksnor," sa hon och väggen öppnade sig och hon smög tyst in.

Tyvärr var det inte tomt här heller. Bellartrix Black satt och såg upp när Myra kom in.

"Sover ingen i er familj?" muttrade Myra.

Bellartix tittade förvånat på henne "Vad gör du här?" konstigt nog verkade hon inte sur eller elak, bara nyfiken.

"Jag hade bara tänkt prata lite med Lucius," svarade Myra sanningsenligt.

"Han ligger nog och sover," påpekade Bellatrix.

"Då får jag väl väcka honom då," konstaterade Myra.

"Lycka till," sa Bellatrix och tittade ner i vad det nu var hon hade hållit på med när Myra kom in.

Myra såg undrade på henne. Bellatrix hade verkat nästan vänlig. Hon rykte på axlarna och gick tyst mot den sovsalen där hon visste att Lucius sov.

Där inne låg fem pojkar och sov sött. Myra motstod frestelsen att väcka de allesammans på ett mycket otrevligt sett och tassade istället till sängen där Lucius sov. Hon drog ifrån sänghimmelen och ruskade lätt om honom. Han vaknade med ett ryck. Sedan såg han vem det var.

"Myra vad gör du här?" frågade han förvirrat.

"Jag behöver din hjälp med en sak," viskade hon.

Han log "Nu? Jag tror att de andra skulle vakna i sådana fall…"

Myra fnös, men lät honom kyssa henne några gånger innan hon drog sig ifrån honom.

"Jag vet hur vi kan få Sirius att börja gilla Mintra otroligt mycket, sedan kommer resten att lösa sig…"

Han skrattade tyst när han hörde vad Myra hade planerat.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

När Kassandra vaknade på morgonen var Myras säng tom. Hon tittade på sin klocka. Den vara bara 6 på morgonen. Vart hade Myra tagit vägen så här tidigt på morgonen? Och varför hade Kassandra vaknat? Kassandra vände och vred på sig några minuter innan hon bestämde sig för att hon lika gärna kunde gå upp. Hon hade precis fått på sig sin klädnad när dörren öppnades och Myra kom insmygandes. När hon såg att Kassandra var vaken rykte hon till.

"Vad gör du uppe?" frågade hon.

Kassandra satte händerna i sidan "Jag skulle precis fråga dig samma sak."

"Jag… öh… åt?" försökte Myra.

"Hela natten?"

"Öh… sen bestämde jag mig för att gå en runda… Vad har du med det att göra?" Myra försökte se irriterad ut, men hon såg mest generad ut.

"Du har varit med Lucius, eller hur?" suckade Kassandra.

Myra log förläget "Öh… ja… jag kunde ändå inte sov…"

Kassandra stirrade på Myras kläder, eller bris på dem "Sån där?"

"Han har sett mig i mindre," muttrade Myra och började dra fram sina kläder.

Kassandra började skratta "Du är för rolig du!"

Myra skrattade lite själv "Öh… ja… men hur långt har du och Remus kommit då?"

Nu var det Kassandras tur att se förlägen ut "Alltså… vi har inte gjort Det än om det är de du undrar…" mumlade hon.

"Men hur bra är han på att kyssas då?" frågade Myra fräckt.

"Den bästa," flinade Kassandra.

"Orättvist!"

"Kan ni vara tysta, några försöker faktiskt sova här!" utropade Lily som tydligen hade vaknat.

"Ursäkta, ers höghet, vi trodde att ni var ute och fjäskade för lärare med frukost på sängen vid det här laget," flinade Myra och tog Kassandra under armen och ut genom dörren. De lämnade sig en väldigt sur Lily efter sig.

Remus låg och stirrade upp i sin sänghimmel. Han försökte att tänka på något annat än Kassandra. På hur underbar hon var, på hur snäll hon var, på hur snygg hon var, på hur sexig…

Han bestämde sig för att han lika gärna kunde göra sin läxa i försvar mot svartkonster. Ikväll skulle han nog inte hinna göra den på grund av Halloween firandet och kvällen därpå var det fullmåne och då skulle han inte ha tid till att göra något alls förutom att kanske smyga in till Hogsmed som varulv tillsammans med de andra killarna. Han funderade på när han skulle berätta för Kassandra om sin Wolfisida medan han drog på sig sin klädnad. De andra låg fortfarande och sov. Remus hade ett minne av att han hade hört Sirius komma in runt tre på morgonen. Han hoppades på att Sirius hade hittat någon ny flickvän som han strulade omkring med. Det var jobbigt när Sirius hela tiden försökte ställa sig in hos Kassandra.

Han tog sin bok och gick ner till uppehållsrummet. Men när han kom där satt redan Kassandra och Myra där och skrattade. De tystnade när de hörde att någon kom, men när de såg att det var han sken Kassandra upp.

"God morgon," hälsade hon och ställde sig och gav honom en snabb kyss "Vad gör du uppe så tidigt?"

"Jag kunde inte sova, så jag tänkte att jag kan lika gärna göra min läxa," han visade upp sin bok "Vad gör ni uppe då?"

"Jag kunde inte sova så jag bestämde mig för att leta rätt på Myra och så…" Kassandra tystnade av en diskret hostning från Myra.

"Har du varit borta?" frågade Remus vänd mot Myra.

"Nja, jag var hungrig så jag var bara ute och åt," svarade Myra vars mage plötsligt började kurra "Vid 2 tiden alltså…" tillade hon.

Remus tittade förvirrat från Myra till Kassandra "Okej… om du säger det så."

Sedan kom han ihåg Sirius "Du råkade händelsevis inte se Sirius va?"

"Öh… jo, han hade ordnat någon kalabalik och var väldigt nöjd med sig själv…"

"Jasså…" Remus kände sig smått besviken "Så han har inte någon ny flickvän eller nått då?"

"Inte vad jag vet," mumlade Myra.

"Han borde ha skaffat sig en ny vid det här laget… jag trodde han inte funkade utan någon tjej så länge…" muttrade Kassandra.

"Jag vet inte om han någonsin har funkat ordentligt," muttrade Myra.

Kassandra skrattade och Remus kunde inte heller låta bli att dra på munnen.

De satt kvar nere i uppehållsrummet och pratade tills klockan var halv åtta och de flesta hade vaknat och var på väg ner till stora salen för frukost. När Peter och James kom ner så gick Remus med dem efter att ha kysst Kassandra ordentligt inför en visslande James. Bara ett litet tag senare bestämde Kassandra och Myra att de också skulle gå ner och äta.

De satte sig på sina vanliga platser och åt. Sedan gick de till sin lektion i trolldryckskonst.

De fick vänta ett tag innan de fick gå in, men det gjorde inte så mycket. Så fort de kom ner så skuttade Myra iväg till Lucius som stod tillsammans med bland annat Severus Snape och Bellartix. De började genast kyssas med varandra och Kassandra tyckte att det verkligen var på tiden att de tillkännagav att de var tillsammans. De såg onekligen väldigt kära ut, Kassandra kunde knappt avgöra vems kroppsdel som var vems. Hon suckade och vände sig till Remus som stod bredvid henne tillsammans med James och Lily. Sirius hade inte kommit än. Tillslut kom läraren och de fick gå in. Kassandra satte sig med Remus, efter ett tag fick de även oväntat ge plats åt Myra som tydligen hade lyckats slita sig från Lucius.

Efter halva lektionen så kom Sirius inspringandes och flåsade fram en ursäkt. Resten av lektionen såg kassandra hur han försökte fånga Myras blick, men hon tittade envist ner i sin trollbrygd. Kassandra suckade vad hade Myra nu ställt till med?

Så fort lektionen var slut försökte Myra snabbt smyga ut genom salen, men blev snabbt haffad

av Sirius som släpade iväg henne längre ner bland fängelsehålorna.

"Jag hoppas att du inte tänker dra dig ut va?" frågade Sirius ilsket.

"Så klart inte," fräste Myra tillbaka.

"Bra, för om du inte fixar mig en dans med Kassandra så kommer jag…"

"Hotar du min flickvän, Black?" avbröt Lucius som hade kommit ifatt dem.

"Vad rör det dig…" sedan avbröt han sig "Sa du flickvän?" han flinade brett "Jag visste inte att du hade så dålig smak Malfoy."

"Inte sämre än dig tydligen," muttrade Myra och tog tag i Lucius hand "Vi går. Om vi stannar så finns kanske risken att vi blir smittade av vad det nu är han har."

Lucius skrattade.

Kvällen kom och Lucius satt utanför professor Mintras kontor och väntade på att hon skulle komma ut. Det dröjde inte länge innan hon gjorde och då var han beredd med sin trollstav och kastade förtrollningen över henne som skulle få Sirius att tro att det var Kassandra hon dansade med. Samtidigt som Myra stod och pratade med Remus.

"Jag är helt säker på att Kassandra hellre skulle fira Halloween ensam med dig istället för med resten av skolan," påpekade Myra för Remus.

"Så du menar att jag borde ta henne någon annan mer avskild plats?" frågade Remus dumt.

Myra suckade "Det är precis vad jag menar."

"Men… var?"

"Har du hört talas om Vid-behov-rummet?" frågade Myra.

"Öh… tja… ja…"

"Då så! Svårare än så är det inte!" sedan tillade hon med lägre röst "Fast det är nog bäst om du inte säger det till någon, särkilt inte till Sirius, du vet ju hur svartsjuk han skulle bli…"

Remus nickade "Tack Myra, du är verkligen en snäll kompis."

"Snällast i världen," flinade Myra.

När hon hade försäkrat sig om att den riktiga Kassandra var borta gick hon ner till stora salen. Lucius stod och väntade på henne.

"Har du fixat den?" frågade Myra.

"Självklart!" fnös Lucius "Och du då?"

"Javisst."

De gick arm i arm in i stora salen. Nästan hela skolan var redan där inne och dansade till ett band Dumbledore hade hyrt in. Myra såg James dansa förbi med Lily, men till hennes gläjde så satt Padme vid ett litet bord tillsammas med Peter. Sirius stod och spanade över salen och när han fick syn på Myra så tittade han frågade på henne. Hon suckade med gick fram till professor Mintra som såg ut som Kassandra i Sirius ögon.

"Ursäkta, professorn," sa hon.

Mintra vände sig om och såg förvirrat på henne och Lucius "Ja?"

"Jo… det är så att Sirius Black skulle vilja dansa med er…" Hon flinade urskuldande "Och han vågar inte fråga själv.

Mintra såg fundersamt ut och tittade sedan snabbt på Lucius.

"Okej då… men han får komma och fråga själv," svarade hon efter ett tag.

"Okej," svarade Myra glatt och gick iväg till Sirius för att ge klartecken.

Sedan satte sig hon och Lucius sig vid ett tomt bord för att beskåda sitt verk. Många killar tittade avundsjukt på Sirius medan många tjejer stirrade gråtfärdigt på Mintra.

Så höll de på ett tag tills Sirius böjde sig fram och kysste Mintra på munnen.

Myra flämtade till. Förtrollningen skulle brytas om de kysstes.

Hon såg förfärat på när Sirius öppnade ögonen och såg att de var Mintra som han dansade med. Han såg sig förvirrat omkring, men fortsatte bara att dansa.

Lucius skrattade.

"Har du gjort någonting mot Sirius?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Jag 'råkade' spilla lite kärleksdryck i hans glas vid maten idag, så att han skulle bli kär i den första han kysste, ifall någonting skulle gå fel," skrattade han.

"Hm… det var väl… smart antar jag…" Myra visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle tycka.

"Äh, ville du igen på Sirius eller inte?" fnyste Lucius.

Myra blev en smula irriterad "Jo, jag bara undrade varför inta jag tänkte på det."

Lucius strök henne över håret "Du kan inte tänka på allt, älsklig."

Myra grymtade nått.

"Vad sägs om att gå någonstans… lugnare?" föreslog Lucius.

"Mm… visst…" Myra suckade lyckligt.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Remus suckade lyckligt. Det var morgonen men han hade inte lyckats sova. Bredvid honom låg Kassandra och sov.

Han tänkte tillbaka på natten som hade varit. De hade kommit till rummet runt åtta tiden kvällen innan. Ett bord hade stått dukat med en romantisk middag. Kassandra hade varit överförtjust. Först hade de tyst ätit men efter ett tag hade stämningen lättats upp och de hade skrattat och pratat resen av den underbara middagen. Efter det så hade musik börjat spelats någonstans ifrån och Remus hade sneglat på Kassandra och blygt frågat om hon ville dansa. Sedan hade de dansat i flera timmar. Sedan hade de börjats kyssas och hamnat i en soffa och… Remus rodnade när han tänkte på vad de hade viskat till varandra under själva kärleksakten.

Plötsligt började Kassandra röra på sig. Han gäspade.

"God morgon," viskade han, han var inte säker på att hon hade vaknat.

Men tydligen så hade hon det "God morgon, älskling."

Hon satte sig upp "Vad är klockan?"

"Halv sju," Remus gäspade igen.

"Vi kanske borde gå upp…" föreslog Kassandra oviligt.

"Hm… kanske…"

Tillslut lyckades de hitta sina kläder och kunde lämna Vid-behov-rummert. De gick hand i hand ner till stora salen för att äta frukost. När de kom ner så slog de sig ner bredvid Peter som var den enda som hade kommit ner än.

"Var är de andra?" frågade Remus.

"James och Lily försvann någon stans igår kväll och de är fortfarande försvunna och jag tror Sirius sover," svarade Peter "Eller så skäms han för mycket för att komma ner."

"Varför skulle han göra det?" frågade Kassandra.

"Han kysste professor Mintra framför alla igår kväll, han verkade inte fatta varför han gjorde det," sa Peter som om han pratade om vädret.

"Han har verkligen skaffat sig problem nu," suckade Remus "Vad gjorde Mintra då?"

"Fnissade, men de slutade i alla fall dansa," sa Peter och bredde mer smör på sin smörgås.

"Var är Myra då?" frågade Kassandra.

"Vet inte, hon var kvar här när jag gick, men det kan väl hända att hon gick någonstans med Lucius sen."

"Så, hade du trevligt igår då?" frågade Remus efter ett tag.

"Visst, jag gick ganska tidigt, eller, efter att jag hade sett Sirius göra bort sig."

Remus suckade. Stackars Sirius.

När Sirius vaknade kände han sig väldigt konstig. Han hade trott att han skulle vara arg på Myra för att hon hade lurat honom att Kassandra egentligen var Mintra, men han var inte ens sur. Han kände sig… kär. Han visste att det var helt fel att vara kär i en lärare, men det var han.

Han hörde hur dörren öppnades.

"Tramptass? Är du vaken?" det var James som hade kommit in och av tonen att döma så hade han någonting viktigt att säga.

"Hm… nästan," svarad Sirius trött.

James hoppad in i Sirius säng.

"Kan du gissa vad jag har gjort?"

"Förfört pryda miss Evans?" föreslog Sirius.

"Hur visste du det?" James såg sur ut.

"Tur eller nått," muttrade Sirius.

"Aja… vill du hänga med och äta frukost?"

"Hm… visst… vart är Peter och Remus?"

"Peter gick ner innan tror jag och Remus har inte varit här på hela natten," James flinade "Tror du att han och Kassandra…"

"Det tror jag säkert," gäspade Sirius medan han försökte hitta sin klädnad.

"Och du är inte sur?"

"Nä," han nämnde inte att han hellre ville ha Mintra nu.

"Bra, ska vi äta nu?"

Sirius nickade och de gick ner till matsalen.

Myra tog lång tid på sig innan hon vaknade. Hon hade följt med Lucius ner till hans sovsal och de hade haft riktigt trevligt, men efter ett tag hade de andra börjat komma ner för att sova och då hade de fått lov till att försöka sova också.

Tillslut vaknade hon och märkte att hon inte var ensam som hon hade trott. Bellatrix satt i sängen bredvid och stirrade nyfiket på henne.

"Så du känner för att vakna nu?" frågade hon vänligt.

Myra visste inte vad hon skulle vara mest förvånad över, att Bellatrix var vänlig eller att hon tydligen hade väntat på att hon skulle vakna.

"Ja antar det," gäspade hon "Var är Lucius?"

"Han var tvungen att göra nått, men han sa att han skulle komma tillbaka så fort han kunde," sa Bellatrix "Jag tänkte att jag kunde göra dig sällskap så länge."

"Schysst."

"Jag hörde att ni hade haft trevligt igår," flinade Bellatrix "Ni borde inte hålla på så här inne, ni kan bli anmälda."

"Äh, ingen skulle våga," fnyste Myra.

"Fast vem var bäst? Min kusin eller Lucius?"

Myra skrattade "Jag har inte bestämt mig än, men jag tror att Lucius är bättre…"

"Pratar ni om mig?" frågade Lucius som hade kommit in i sovsalen.

"Jepp, men var lugn vi säger ingenting snällt om dig," flinade Myra.

"Det skulle jag aldrig tro om dig…" log Lucius och kysste henne "Men du kanske borde ta på dig nått, klockan är tio."

"Tur att det är lördag då…" muttrade Myra och försökte hitta sina underkläder.

"Finns det nått att äta kvar i stora salen?" frågade hon när hon hade fått på sig sin klädnad.

"Tror det, det är ganska många som tar sig en sovmorgon idag," sa Bellatrix.

"Har ni redan ätit?" frågade Myra.

"Ja, men vi kan hålla dig sällskap," sa Lucius.

"Bra."

När de kom in i salen så upptäckte de att det var ovanligt många personer som åt så här sent. Myra var inte förvånad över att få se Sirius där inne tillsammans med James. Men de verkade inte märka när hon gick och satte sig vid Slytherins bord tillsammans med Lucius och Bellatrix.

"Vad ska ni göra sen då?" frågade Myra när hon hade tagit för sig av de rostade brödet.

"Jag har en hög med läxor som väntar…" muttrade Bellartix.

"Samma här," suckade Lucius "Och sen måste jag träffa några…"

Myra suckade och doppade sitt bröd i sitt te.

"Vad ska du göra då?" frågade Bellatrix.

"Jag ska klämma ut Kassandra varenda detalj om hennes natt med Remus," flinade Myra.

"Lycka till med det," sa Lucius.

Efter att Myra hade ätit upp så skildes de åt. Bellatrix skulle till biblioteket och Lucius skulle tillbaka ner till Slytherins uppehållsrum. Myra gick i långsamt upp mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Halvvägs dit så stötte hon till sin stora förtret in i Sirius.

"Du lurade mig," sa han rakt på sak.

"Du lät dig luras," påpekad Myra.

Till hennes förvåning log Sirius "Men det gör inte så mycket, nu har jag i alla fall en tjej som jag gillar."

Myra höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen "Har du?"

"Ja, Mintra är helt klart tänd på mig," sa Sirius självbelåtet.

"Jaså det tror du…" muttrade Myra.

Sirius skrattade åt henne "Och det har jag dig att tacka för!"

"Och jag måste komma ihåg att tacka Lucius för att Sirius inte slår ihjäl mig," tänkte Myra medan hon och Sirius tillsammans gick upp till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

När de väl hade kommit upp så slet sig Myra från Sirius sida och gick fram till Kassandra som satt ensam och tittade ut genom fönstret med ett leende på läpparna.

"Så?" frågade Myra och satte sig bredvid henne.

"Åh, hej Myra," svarade Kassandra tankspritt.

"Så??" frågade Myra igen.

"Så vadå?"

"Hur var det? Hur långt kom ni?"

Kassandra rodnade lite med lyfte stolt hakan "Hela vägen."

Myra applåderade "Hur var det då?"

"Bra, men det har inte du nått att göra med."

Myra suckade "Kom igen nu!"

Men Kassandra bara log hemlighetsfullt.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Det hade blivit första dagen i December månad och folk hade börjat planera om vart de skulle ta vägen under jullovet. James skulle fira jul tillsammans med sin familj och Lily skulle tydligen också följa med. Padme skulle också åka hem och samma sak var det för Peter. Kassandra hade inte bestämt sig riktigt än, hon ville gärna fira julen tillsammans med Remus som skulle stanna på Hogwarts tillsammans med Sirius, men hon ville inte lämna sin mamma ensam heller. Till hennes lättnad så skickade Kassandras mamma ett brev där hon skrev att hon skulle åka till en 'herr-bekant' hon hade träffat och om Kassandra ville så skulle hon nog kunna följa med. Men Kassandra bestämde sig lättat för att stanna på Hogwarts. Myra hade ju sina planer med Lucius att ta hand om, men samtidigt som Kassandra fick sitt brev från sin mamma som sa att hon kunde stanna så fick Myra ett brev från sina föräldrar där de bad henne att komma hem så fort hon kunde.

"Varför måste jag komma hem?" utbrast Myra för hundrade gången.

"Inte vet jag, de kanske saknar dig, eller så har det hänt något hemskt," suckade Kassandra.

"Men då kan de ju säga det över brev eller så kunde de skriva till Dumbledore och så kan han säga det eller nått," muttrade Myra irriterat "Jag är ju deras enda barn."

Myra blev ofta och gärna irriterad på sina föräldrar. Hon var från ett fullblods släkte i flera generationer och de flesta som kände hennes föräldrar skulle tycka att Myra var modig som vågade stanna kvar i Gryffindor. Hennes mamma hade gått på Dumstrang och hennes pappa hade varit från Slytherin, de hade blivit väldigt förvånade när hon hamnade i Gryffindor. Det hade också varit så hon och Sirius hade blivit tillsammans, de hade upptäckt att de hade så mycket gemensamt.

Tillslut bestämde sig Myra för att skriva tillbaka och hälsa att hon hellre stannade på Hogwarts tillsammans med sin nya pojkvän.

Bara dagen efter fick hon ett argt brev (dock inte ett illvrål) om att hennes familj väntade hem en viktigt gäst under julen och de då ville att deras enda barn var hemma.

Myra bestämde att ha ett akut möte med Lucius.

"… så nu måste jag åka hem under lovet," avslutade Myra och ställde sig framför brasan som brann i det tomma klassrummet.

Lucius som hade suttit tyst under hela berättelsen tänkte ett tag innan han sa långsamt "Men det är ju… perfekt."

Myra såg tvivlande på honom "Du fattar väl att det innebär att vi inte kan sätta vår plan i verket än."

"Jo det kan vi visst, och nu kommer det gå ännu bättre för nu kommer ingen att misstänka dig!"

Myra såg fortfarande tvivlande ut "Hur ska du kunna lyckats med det själv?"

"Jag tror att jag kommer lyckats ganska bra," mumlade han och drog ner henne i sitt knä och kysste henne "Jag vet ju hur du har planerat så…"

Deras sista lektion för terminen hade precis tagit slut och Kassandra satt och tittade drömskt ut genom fönstret när Remus kom och satte sig bredvid.

"Stannar du över julen nu då?" frågade han blygt.

"Ja… men Myra kommer inte göra det…" Kassandra suckade.

"Men du kan ju va med mig!" utbrast han.

"Det var inte det jag menade… jag tycker bara synd om Myra… och så kommer det bli så ensamt att sova när ingen av de andra tjejerna är där…" Kassandra log sorgset.

Remus harklade sig och sa knappt hörbart "Du kan få sova tillsammans med mig om du vill…"

Kassandra log "Det gör jag gärna."

"Öhm… bra… det kommer bli… trevigt," Remus verkade förvånad över sig själv.

"Bra."

De satt tysta. Efter ett tag så kom James ner.

"Har nån av er sett Lily?" frågade han en smula stressad.

"Tyvärr inte," svarade Remus.

"Kassandra kan du gå och se om hon är i eran sovsal, jag måste verkligen få veta om hon har fått med sig allt tills imorgon…" James vred sina händer på ett sett Kassandra aldrig hade sett honom göra innan vilket måste betyda att han var väldigt stressad och nervös.

"Visst," sa Kassandra och gick upp till deras sovsal.

Hon gick in och till sin förvåning fick hon se Lily sitta där uppe och gråta.

"Oj… öh… hej," sa Kassandra försiktigt.

Lily tittade upp "Åh… vad gör du här?"

"James bad mig se om du var här…" Kassandra avbröts av högljudda snyftningar från Lily.

"Han är alltid så snäll mot mig… men jag förstår inte varför… innan tyckte jag bara att han var barnslig, men nu… jag vet inte hur jag ska bete mig inför hans föräldrar…" Lily snyftade ännu mer högljutt.

Kassandra gick långsamt fram mot den snyftande flickan.

"Om du bara är dig själv så är jag säker på att de tycker om dig," sa hon mjukt.

Lily tittade förvånat upp "Men du tycker ju inte om mig som jag är," påpekade hon.

"Men det är ju inte min son du är tillsammans med," skrattade Kassandra "Vem som helst skulle vilja ha dig som svärdotter."

Lily rodnade "Tror du verkligen att James skulle fria till mig?"

"Ja det tror jag," sa Kassandra sanningsenligt.

Lily tittade konstigt på henne men sen så nickade hon tankfullt "Jag ska nog gå ner nu…"

"Det är nog bäst det," log Kassandra.

Lily fnittrade till och gick sedan mycket gladare ner till uppehållsrummet.

Morgonen därpå grydde mycket kall och frostig. Myra låg vaken tidigt i Lucius säng och kände hur kylan kom krypande. Hon ville inte lämna Hogwarts, vilket skäl hennes föräldrar än hade. Hon tyckte inte om att vara hemma. Hon var inte som sina föräldrar. Hon suckade och bytte försiktigt sida. Hon hörde hur någon annan i sovsalen gick upp. Det var säkert Snape, Myra hade märkt att han brukade gå upp tidigt. En kvart efter att Snape hade försvunnit började de andra pojkarna vakna. En efter en hörde hon hur de gjorde sig i ordning och försvann. Tillslut var det bara hon och Lucius kvar.

"Lucius?" Myra skakade lätt om honom "Är du vaken?"

"Nej…" muttrade han.

"Jo det är du," konstaterade Myra.

"Va e de om då?" gäspade Lucius och sträckte på sig.

"Jag måste gå snart, tåget du vet…" muttrade hon.

"Just det ja…" han reste sig upp och drog på sig sin klädnad "Ska inte du göra dig i ordning då?"

Myra gäspade men drog fram sin klädnad som hade hamnat under Lucius säng. De gick hand i hand ut ur sovsalen och till Stora salen för att äta frukost.

Efter frukosten fick Myra snabbt springa upp till Gryffindortornet för att säga adjö till alla och ta med sig de få saker hon skulle ha med sig hem ner till droskorna som stod och väntade på de elever som skulle åka hem under lovet. Sedan steg hon på tåget och halvsov hela vägen till London.

Hon steg av tåget sakta. Hon fick genast syn på sin mamma som stod och väntad otåligt på henne. Katharina Fredric såg precis ut som Myra mindes henne, lång med brunt gråspräckligt uppsatt i en hästsvans och en lång grön klädnad. Hon fingrade på sitt eget korta bruna hår och tänkte att det var nog på tiden att klippa det igen så att hennes mamma blev ännu argare.

"Mariona!" skrek hennes mamma.

Myra gick surt fram till sin mamma "Jag har sagt att jag heter Myra," morrade hon.

"Så du har fortfarande inte kommit ifrån det," suckade Katharina "Och när ska du låta håret växa ut, du ser ut som en pojke."

Myra tittade ner på resten av sin kropp. Nix, ingen skulle kunna missta henne som en kille i dessa kläder. Hon hade bytt om till en svart tajt polotröja och en svart byxkjol. Ingen risk att några tjejer skulle vissla efter henne.

Men hennes mamma fortsatte att pladdra på medan de lämnade stationen "Vi väntar hem en viktig gäst imorgon och jag och din pappa vill att vi ska göra de bästa intryck som bara går, så försök att inte prata så mycket om dina 'vänner' och… försök att inte säga så mycket alls över huvud taget. Och prata inte ifall du inte är tilltalad…"

"Det är så skönt att vara hemma," tänkte Myra ironiskt.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Kassandra brukade inte ofta stanna upp och njuta av ögonblicket. Inte för att hon brukade stressa omkring, men hon hade aldrig riktigt tänkt på hur bra hon egentligen hade. Men nu tänkte hon på det. Klockan var runt nio på morgonen, men hon hade ingen som helst lust att stiga upp. De hade ju lov! Hon och Remus låg och myste i Remus säng och hade börjat prata om att stiga upp och äta frukost men ingen av dem ville egentligen det. Kassandra önskade att det skulle vara så här för evigt.

"Du…" mumlade Remus.

"Mm?" Kassandra låg och lyssnade på Remus hjärtslag vilket gjorde att hans röst lät ganska roligt. Hon log.

"Jo… du vet… den 27:de…" han verkade nervös Kassandra förstod varför.

"Det är fullmåne då," konstaterade hon tyst.

"Ja… och då kommer du inte kunna sova här för då…" Remus verkade inte veta vad han skulle säga.

Kassandra satte sig upp och tittade honom rakt in i ögonen "Jag vet, Remus, jag vet att du är en varulv."

Remus spärrade upp ögonen "Men hur… har någon sagt nått? Va det Sirius?" han verkade bli arg.

Kassandra lugnade ner honom "Nej, ingen har sagt nått, inte ens Sirius, jag och Myra listade ut det för ett tag sedan, vi är inte dumma vet du."

Han skrattade lättat och kysste henne.

Plötsligt slogs dörren upp.

"Tänker ni sova bort hela julaftonen eller?" Sirius stod i dörren med ett retsamt leende.

Kassandra rodnade. Sirius log överseende.

"Jag ska lämna er tills vidare, men skynda er, jag vill ha snöbollskrig med nån!" han stängde dörren.

Kassandra hasade sig ur sängen och drog på sig sin klädnad. Remus följde hennes exempel och snart var de båda på väg ner till frukosten med en otålig Sirius efter sig.

"Skynda er lite," bad Sirius samtidigt som några tjejer i femte årskurs vände sig om och suckade längtande med blicken på honom.

"Varför har du så bråttom?" frågade Remus samtidigt som han halv sprang genom korridoren.

"Jag vill inte att hon ska hinna gå…" muttrade Sirius och skyndade vidare.

Kassandra och Remus växlade en blick. Sirius hade blivit förälskad igen… det var verkligen på tiden. Han hade varit helt borta efter sin kyss med professor Mintra.

De kom ner till Stora Salen och satte sig vid det enda bord som fanns. Det var inte så många som hade stannat kvar på hogwarts. I tider som dessa var de många som hellre ville stanna hemma med sin familj, det fanns ju ingen garanti för att de fortfarande levde vid sommaren. Kassandra suckade. Hon, Remus och Sirius var de enda från Gryffindor som hade stannat kvar. Från Hufflepuff var det bara tvillingbröderna Smee från femte årskurs som hade stannat, men Kassandra hade hört att de inte hade någon annan familj, de bodde tydligen på ett barnhem. Ifrån Revenclaw var det tre stycken från femte årskurs som hade stannat. Kassandra misstänkte att de var för att de skulle ha tillgång till biblioteket så att de kunde studera till deras GET-examen, och möjligen sukta över Sirius. Och från Slytherin var det bara Lucius Malfoy och Sevurus Snape som var kvar. Men Kassandra hade inte sett till någon av dem än.

"Åh," suckade Sirius lyckligt "Hon är kvar."

Kassandra tittade sig omkring. De enda kvinnorna som var här var McGonagall, Mintra och hon själv. Sedan gick det upp för henne och det gick tydligen för Remus också.

"Du kan väl inte mena att du fortfarande gillar _henne_," viskade Remus och nickade mot Mintra som satt vi andra änden av bordet.

"Hur skulle man inte kunna det…" suckade Sirius och stirrade hänfört på Mintra.

Kassandra och Remus suckade. Sirius var fast.

Myra var fast. Hennes mamma hade hennes arm i ett fast grepp där de gick på Diagongränden. Katharina hade envist bestämt att Myra behövde en ny finklänning. Hon blev indragen i en klädaffär hon inte uppfattade namnet på och genast fanns det massor av expediter där som hemskt gärna ville hjälpa henne och beundrade hennes färger och propsade på att hon_ måste_ ha den här klänningen men att den där passade mycket bättre med hennes mörka ögon. Myra suckade och lät hennes mamma bestämma. Det blev en djupblå klänning med ganska vågad urringning och tajt kjol. Myra var när att protestera när hon såg den, men Katharina gav henne en skarp blick så hon knep surt ihop läpparna.

"Så, jag måste bara göra några andra… affärer så om du… går och sätter dig någon stans så hämtar jag dig sen," Katharina skyndade iväg.

Myra övervägde inte ens ett ögonblick att göra sin mamma till viljes. Hon smög efter henne. Katharina stannade flera gånger för att se om någon följde efter henne, men hon upptäckte inte Myra. Tillslut svängde hon in till svartvändargränden. Myra följde förvånat efter. Vad skulle hennes mamma göra där?

Det var inte lika mycket folk här som de hade varit i Diagongränden vilket gjorde de svårare för Myra att gömma sig, men som tur var tittade inte hennes mamma bakåt längre utan gick med långa steg in i en väldigt mörk affär. Myra suckade och vände sig om för att gå tillbaka. Hon ville inte att hennes mamma skulle upptäcka att hon var där.

"Vad gör du här, stumpan?" Myra vände sig mot rösten och såg en gammal trollkarl med ärrat och lortigt ansikte komma haltandes mot henne.

"Jag funderar på vad jag ska ge min mormor i julklapp," svarade Myra iskallt.

Trollkarlen hajade till och stannade upp "Här?"

"Ja, hon är lika död som det här stället så jag tyckte det passade bra," Myra log ironiskt och vände sig om och gick sin väg. Hon hörde den gamla trollkarlen muttra och hon log segervisst.

Hon hade precis hunnit sätta sig ner på den läckande Kitteln när Katharina kom tillbaka.

"Kom så går vi," muttrade hon och drog upp Myra på benen "Du kan fortfarande transfestera dig va?"

"Ja, jag har inte glömt bort det sedan vi tog oss hit," sa hon lugnt.

Katharina muttrade och försvann med ett plopp, Myra gjorde samma sak och snart var hon hemma i sitt eget kök. Där var det tomt så när som på deras husalf Jeppe.

"Är miss redan hemma?" frågade han utan att ta bort blicken från grytan han höll på att skrubba.

"Ja tyvärr…" suckade Myra "Vet du vem det är som ska komma hit ikväll?" frågade hon sedan nyfiket.

"Det enda Jeppe har fått höra är att om Jeppe inte lagar den bästa måltiden han någonsin gjort så kommer Jeppe att få så mycket stryk att han inte kommer kunna tänka själv," svarade Jeppe med sitt vanliga lugn.

Myra suckade. Hon tyckte inte om att hennes föräldrar var så grymma.

"Om du får stryk så ska du komma till mig så ska jag göra en helande formel eller nått," lovade hon.

"Miss är alldeles för snäll," suckade Jeppe.

"Snällast i världen," muttrade Myra och gick upp till sitt rum.

Lucius gick ensam genom de ödsliga korridorerna. Han log för sig själv. Det hade varit så lätt att byta ut Black och Mintras drycker till mer alkoholhaltiga drycker. Och ingen hade märkt något. Nu återstod bara att få in dem i samma rum. För Lucius var det en barnlek. Om han ville så kunde han bara använda sig av Imperiusförbannelsen, men risken fanns att Black skulle stå emot den. Och dessutom så skulle inte Myra bli så glad. Hennes plan hade varit simpel. Lite för mycket att dricka och få in dem i samma rum och så skulle turen (eller alkoholen) göra resten. Men nu när inte Myra var här så skulle det vara svårare för Lucius att få Black att gå in i ett mysigt rum där Mintra väntade. Han hade redan sett till att Mintra var på plats, nu var det bara Black han var tvungen att hitta.

Till hans förvåning dröjde det inte lång tid innan han såg Black på väg ut ur en toalett. Han log för sig själv. Lucius log igen.

"Black," ropade han.

Han vände sig om och såg ut att ha svårt att fokusera blicken "Va?"

"Professor Mintra ville träffa dig," svarade Lucius.

Black sken upp "Vart då?"

"Hon sa att hon skulle vänta i försvar mot svartkonster klassrummet," Lucius log när han såg Black skynda iväg. Det hade ju varit lätt.

Klockan var halv nio. Myras föräldrar var grymt nervösa. Själv satt hon uttråkat och försökte komma på bra anledningar till att få gå därifrån. Hon trivdes verkligen inte i klänningar. Hon hade visserligen lyckats övertala sin mamma till att få ha en svart sjal över urringningen. Och ett par svarta långa handskar så hon inte skulle frysa. För det var väldigt kallt i deras hus.

Plötsligt stannade hennes pappa upp.

"Vad är det, Peter?" frågade Katharina.

"Jag tror de är här…" viskade han.

"Äntligen…" muttrade Myra.

"Mariona," viskade Katharina "Det är våran nya… chef som kommer…"

Myra hörde på hennes röst att det var något fel på gång.

"Vad heter han då?" frågade Myra lätt.

Katharina såg strängt på Myra "Ingen säger hans namn, men vi kallar honom för Mörkrets Herre."


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Sirius ville inte vakna. Han hade aldrig haft en sådan här hemsk huvudvärk. Han kom knappt ihåg någonting om kvällen innan. Han sträckte ut handen och träffade någonting. Han trevade med handen och reste sig förfärat. Han vände sig om och såg att det var professor Mintra som låg bredvid honom. Naken. Han såg sig omkring. De var inne i klassrummet för försvar mot svartkonster. De låg på en filt på golvet framför katedern. Sirius ställde sig upp och började leta efter sina kläder. De låg utsprida över hela klassrummet. När han trodde att han hade fått med sig allt så hörde han hur Mintra vaknade och satte sig upp..

"Oj…" utbrast hon och såg sig omkring. Hennes blick hamnade på Sirius.

"Öhm… hej?" försökte han.

"Vad sjutton har vi gjort?" hon såg förfärad ut.

"Jag vet inte, jag kommer inte ihåg någonting sen igår kväll," försvarade sig Sirius snabbt.

Plötsligt hörde de hur någon kom gående i korridoren utanför.

"Du kanske borde springa," föreslog Mintra.

Sirius nickade och bara några sekunder senare var han utanför klassrummet och på väg upp mot Gryffindortornet. Han vände sig snabbt om och fick se en tjej ur Ravenclaw titta mot honom med ett förfärat uttryck i ansiktet hon gick sakta mot dörren till klassrummet för att titta in. Mer såg inte Sirius för han hade kommit fram till trappan som ledde upp till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"Grodlår," flämtade han till den tjocka damen.

"Vad har du haft för dig egentligen?" frågade hon nyfiket.

"Det har inte du med att göra, öppna nu," han drog ett djupt andetag och steg in i uppehållsrummet.

Kassandra och Remus satt där och öppnade sina presenter.

"God jul, Sirius!" hälsade Remus glatt, sedan såg han Sirius ansiktsuttryck "Vad har hänt?"

Sirius brast ut i gråt.

Myra var för arg för att bli det minsta rädd. Hennes föräldrar var _dödsätare_, hon kunde knappt fatta det. Men hon var ändå förbannad.

Det knackade på dörren. Myra samlade ihop sina känslor och satte på sig en iskall mask, alla hade hört hur Mörkrets herre kunde se in i folks tankar. Men Myra tänkte inte ge honom det nöjet. Dörren öppnades och en ganska lång man i svart klädnad kom in. Någon gång för länge sedan kanske han hade varit vacker, men nu var han ärrad och hade glödande röda ögon. Bakom honom fanns en annan man som såg ganska liten och obetydlig ut bredvid Mörkrets herre. Myra tvingade sig själv att använde det namnet när hon tänkte, ifall någon av hennes tankar råkade sippra ut.

Hon såg kallt på när hennes föräldrar hälsade inställsamt och hur Mörkrets herre såg ganka uttråkad, men ändå nöjd, på dem. Sedan vända han sig mot Myra.

"Och det här är eran dotter antar jag," Myra hade aldrig hört en sådan kall och hård röst förut, hon var glad att hon hade handskar på sig annars så skulle det synas att hon hade gåshud.

"Ja det är våran Mariona," svarade Peter lågmält.

Mörkrets herre nickade och vände sig mot hennes föräldrar igen som visade honom in i matsalen.

"Jag heter Myra," muttrade hon och gick långsamt efter dem.

Mörkrets herre kastade en blick bakåt mot henne. Myra knep ihop läpparna, kunde han ha hört henne?

Middagen var en av de värsta Myra hade varit med om. Till och med värre än den middagen när hennes kusin som var några år äldre än henne hade gjort så att hon flög upp och ner genom matsalen och alla hade skrattat åt henne. Katharina och Peter pladdrade nervöst på medan de åt. Mörkrets herre lyssnade mest och nickade. Myra sa ingenting utan tittade ner i sin tallrik mest hela tiden. Trollkarlen som hade varit med sa heller ingenting utan åt som om han inte hade sett mat på evigheter. Myra såg äcklat på honom.

"Du borde äta långsammare Karkaroff," sa Mörkrets herre en smula roat "Du får den unga damen att förlora sin aptit."

Trollkarlen som tydligen hette Karkaroff mumlade en ursäkt. Myra kastade en snabb blick på Mörkrets herre och såg att han satt och studerade henne. Hon höll sitt lugn och tvingade sig att äta upp det som fanns kvar på tallriken.

En halvtimme senare fick Myra lov att gå från bordet. Hon gick långsamt ut till halen och sen lite snabbare upp för trappan och småsprang in till sitt rum. Väl där bytte hon snabbt om till något bekvämare och sjönk ner på golvet. Hon kände sig så tom som om hela hennes värld hade rasat samman. Hon kunde inte ens gråta.

Remus ledde den gråtande Sirius till en fåtölj.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade han mjukt.

"Jag vaknade upp imorse…" började Sirius "Jag kommer inte ihåg någonting från i går kväll… Men när jag vaknade imorse så låg jag… vi hade tydlige legat med varandra… men jag låg bredvid… Mintra." Sirius gömde ansiktet i händerna "Jag vet inte hur det hände!"

Kassandra och Remus såg förfärat på varandra.

"Var det någon som kom på er?" frågade Remus försiktigt.

"När jag sprang ut ur klassrummet så var det en tjej som såg mig… jag tror hon gick in i klassrummet sen för att se vad jag sprang ifrån…" Sirius suckade.

"Vad gjorde Mintra när hon upptäckte vad ni hade gjort?" frågade Kassandra försiktigt.

"Hon såg mest förvånad ut och så sa hon att jag skulle springa…" Sirius suckade.

Remus såg sig omkring i uppehållsrummet och hans blick fastnade på julklapparna.

"Men, ska du inte öppna dina julklappar då?" föreslog han i ett försök till att muntra upp Sirius.

Sirius tittade snabbt på högen med julklappar "Kanske sen… jag går och lägger mig." Han reste sig och gick upp för trappan till deras sovsal.

Kassandra tittade sorgset efter honom "Stackars Sirius," suckade hon.

Remus tyckte också väldigt synd om Sirius, men en väldigt liten del av honom tyckte att det var på tiden att Sirius fattade att han inte kunde strula runt som han ville, men detta var ett väldigt grymt sett att visa honom det.

Senare på kvällen var det dags för middag. Remus gick upp till Sirius för att fråga om han ville följa med. Men Sirius hade förvandlat sig till den stora svarta hunden som han annars bara brukade vara under fullmånsnätter. Så när Remus frågade morrade den stora hunden bara så Remus tog det som ett nej och gick ner till uppehållsrummet där Kassandra väntade.

De gick ner till stora salen där resten av dem som var kvar på skolan redan hade samlats. Remus hamnade bredvid Dumbledore och Kassandra.

"Är inte mr Black med er?" frågad Dumbledore när Remus hade börjat ta för sig av maten.

"Nej… han mådde inte riktigt bra," svarade Remus en smula sorgset.

"Åh, hoppas det inte va någonting i maten igår för professor Mintra mådde inte heller så bra," Dumbledore skakade på huvudet "Hoppas inte fler börjar må dåligt…"

"Man får hoppas," suckade Remus.

Klockan var en bit över midnatt. Myra satt kvar på samma ställe som hon hade suttit på för två timmar sedan. Alla ljus hade slocknat med Myra hade inte märkt det. Hon satt och rådbråkade med sin hjärna. Det började sjunka in nu. Hennes föräldrar var dödsätare och hon hade träffat Mörkrets herre alias Lord Voldemort alias Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn. Hon ville inget hellre än att bara rymma sin väg. Men det kunde hon väl inte. Eller? Kunde hon rymma från sina föräldrar. Hon blev ju sjutton om bara några dagar och var då myndig och fri till att göra vad hon ville och efter Hogwarts så hade aldrig haft några planer på att komma tillbaka hem igen. De flesta av hennes saker var redan på Hogwarts, hon hade bara tagit med sig lite kläder och sitt trollspö och några böcker hem, det var inte så svårt att bära med sig. Hon reste sig och började tyst plocka i ordning de saker hon trodde hon kunde behöva. Sedan drog hon på sig varmare kläder och en varm mantel. Nu kunde hon gå som både mugglare och häxa beroende på vart hon skulle. Hon hade inte bestämt sig än, men var som helst var bättre än här. Hon öppnade tyst fönstret. Det fanns ett tak precis under hennes fönster så det skulle inte vara så svårt att ta sig ner.

När hon hade landat på marken så sprang hon.

Efter att ha sprungit i ungefär en kvart saktade hon ner och drog efter andan. Hon började gå långsammare och började nu fundera på vart hon skulle. Närmsta stad låg ungefär en halvtimmes gångavstånd därifrån hon var nu. Hon var tvungen att komma till London på nått sätt innan terminen började igen, men det var ungefär en vecka innan hennes tåg skulle gå. Hon kunde ju bo någonstans inne i Diagongränden, men det skulle vara det första stället hennes föräldrar skulle leta på. Tillslut kom hon fram till att hon lika gärna kunde transfestera sig till London. Det var lättare att gömma sig i en storstad än ute på landet. Det tog ett tag innan hon hade lyckats samla sig tillräckligt mycket för att kunna transfestera sig över huvud taget. Hon ville verkligen inte att hon skulle splittras på något sett. Efter en mindre evighet så kom hon fram hel och hållen till en bakgata i mugglardelen av London. Hon knölade ihop sin mantel och lade den i ryggsäcken, just nu ville hon inte att någon skulle se henne. Hon hade hyfsat mycket pengar, hon skulle nog klara sig att bo någonstans i en vecka men det var inte det som var problemet. Hon var tvungen att hålla sig gömd för alla i trollkarlsvärlden tills hon blev myndig och det var 4 dagar dit. Vart skulle hon hålla hur i fyra dagar? Hon hade redan kommit fram till att hon var tvungen att hålla sig i mugglarLondon, men hon hade inte särkilt mycket mugglarpengar. Det enda hon hade var de hon hade kvar sen hon och Kassandra hade semestrat som mugglare en sommar och de var inte mycket. Hon vandrade omkring och kom efter ett tag fram till ett vandrarhem som såg ganska billigt ut.

Hon steg in och ringde i en klocka. En väldigt trött och sur receptionist kom fram och Myra kom fram till att hon hade råd. Hon betalade och gick in i den tomma sovsalen. De var tydligen inga andra som bodde där för tillfället, alla var väl för upptagna med att fira jul med sin familj.

Myra kröp trött ner i en säng och somnade direkt.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Sirius höll sig mest för sig själv resten av veckan. Kassandra och Remus var oroliga för honom, men de höll dem inte borta från varandra. Kassandra fortsatte att sova tillsammans med Remus tills resten av eleverna skulle komma.

Samma dag som det första tåget med elever kom var Kassandra nere vid stationen för att träffa Myra. Hon var väldigt nyfiken på varför myra hade varit tvungen att åka hem under lovet. Kassandra stod länge och väl och tittade efter Myra men hon såg henne inte fören hon stod precis framför henne.

"Myra?" sa Kassandra överraskat "Vad har du gjort?"

Kassandra kände knappt igen Myra. Hennes hår var ovårdat som om hon verken hade borstat eller tvättat det på länge och hennes kläder såg ut som om hon hade sovit på gatan med dem. Dessutom så va hennes ansikte gömt bakom smuts.

"Dusch först, prat sen," muttrade Myra och började sakta gå upp mot slottet med Kassandra bakom sig.

"Men…" försökte Kassandra.

"Sen…" Myra såg sig omkring "Hoppa ingen ser mig."

När de väl hade kommit in i slottet skyndade sig Myra mer och kastade sig in i första badrum.

"Kan du hämta en ren klädnad och rena underkläder till mig?" frågade hon medan hon drog av sig sina skamfilade kläder.

"Visst," Kassandra gick. Hon trodde inte hon behövde skynda sig så mycket, om det var hon som hade sett ut så där så skulle hon ha velat ta en väldigt lång dusch.

När hon kom till uppehållsrummet så såg hon att Sirius hade kommit ner och faktiskt log lite. James satt i en annan fåtölj och berättade något med yviga gester. När Remus såg henne log han och reste sig upp.

"Skulle inte du träffa Myra?" frågade han.

"Jo, men hon ville ta en dusch så jag skulle bara hämta lite kläder till henne," svarade Kassandra "Sirius ser gladare ut."

"Ja… det var nog för att James berättar några roliga… historier," Remus log lite.

"Tja… så länge Sirius blir gladare så… Men nu ska jag tillbaka till Myra," Kassandra gick upp och hämtade Myras kläder och återvände till badrummet där Myra var.

Tillslut var Myra ren och klar.

"Så… tänker du berätta vad du har råkat ut för nu då?" frågade Kassandra försiktigt.

Myra såg sig nervöst omkring "Jo… mamma sa ju att v i skulle få hem en… viktig… gäst…" Myra drog efter andan "det var… Mörkrets herre."

Kassandra stirrade på Myra "Menar du… Han… Voldemort?" kassandra kände sig ganska modig som vågade säga namnet högt.

Myra däremot tittade irriterat på henne "Hur många andra 'mörkrets herre' känner du egentligen?"

"Förlåt… det var bara lite överraskande…" Kassandra såg sorgset på Myra "Så… vad gjorde han… och dina föräldrar?"  
"Mina föräldrar är tydligen dödsätare och de satt bara där och fjäskade och sånt…" Myra fnös "Han… han _gjorde_ egentligen ingenting… men när han tittade på en…" Myra tystnade och hennes blick förlorade sig i fjärran "Och sen rymde jag hemifrån..."

Kassandra klappade försiktigt Myra på axeln.

"Jag vet vad du behöver," sa hon vänligt.

Myra tittade förvånat upp.

"Choklad!" utropade Kassandra och drog med Myra ner till köket.

Väl där träffad de på massa vänliga husalfer som gärna ville hjälpa dem.

"Känns det bättre nu?" frågade Kassandra efter ett tag.

"Ja… men nu har jag ont i magen istället…" Myra log, men leende nådde inte hennes ögon.

"Tror du det blir bättre om vi letar reda på Lucius åt dig?" föreslog Kassandra med ett pillemariskt leende.

Myra skrattade lätt men Kassandra märkte att skrattet fortfarande inte nådde hennes ögon.

Sirius var lite gladare. Han hade självklart berättat allt om sitt misstag med Mintra. Han hade hört att många hade pratat om honom och Mintra under de senaste dagarna.

"Vart skulle Kassandra egentligen?" frågade Sirius Remus.

"Hon skulle visst till Myra med rena kläder eller nått sånt…" Sirius tittade frågande på Remus "Någon tjejgrej antar jag…"

"Hon ville väl göra sig fin inför Lucius," fnös Sirius.

"Ja…" James skrattade lite "Lily sa att Myra sällan sover inne i deras sovsal."

"Man kan ju gissa vad de håller på med…" muttrade Sirius.

"Håller på som kaniner?" föreslog James och de brast alla ut i skratt.

Myra hade inte berättat allt för Kassandra och de tänkte hon inte göra heller. Och hon trodde inte hon skulle berätta särkilt mycket för Lucius heller. Inget alls om hon kunde slippa. Hon visste inte varför men hon kände att det var bäst att hon höll det lite för sig själv annars så skulle det börja pratas mycket.

"… och hon verkade väldigt nedstämd över det," avslutade husalfen.

Dumbledore nickade tankfullt "Så hennes väninna gav henne choklad?"

"Ja, och Henna hittade väldigt smutsiga kläder i ett av badrummen och de enda som har setts gå ut därifrån idag var miss Danosas och miss Fredric."

"Tack, Tybalt, du kan återvända till köket nu om du har lust," sa Dumbledore leende.

Husalfen nickade och några sekunder senare var han försvunnen.

Dumbledore gick fram till brasan och kastade in lite flampulver "Minerva, jag skulle gärna vilja prata med dig."

Ett ögonblick senare hoppade Minerva McGonagall ut ur brasan och borstade av askan från sin klädnad.

"Vad ville ni rektorn?" frågade hon.

"Jag har precis fått höra att något riktigt tråkigt verkar har hänt miss Fradric," suckade Dumbledore.

McGonagalls knep ihop läpparna en aning "Jaså, vad skulle det vara?"

"Det är det jag vill att du tar reda på," Dumblerdore log åt McGonagalls förbryllade min.

"Jag?"

"Just du."

McGonagall såg ut att tänka efter noga "Okej… jag ska göra ett försök." Hon vände sig om för att lämna kontoret.

"Och du kanske också borde prata med mr Black om incidenten nu i vintras, när han själv har kommit över den," lade Dumbledore till.

McGonagall såg förvånat på Dumbledore "Så du tror på ryktena då?"

"Jag har fått dem bekräftade," Dumbledore suckade sorgligt.

McGonagall nickade och lämnade kontoret.

Tillslut hittade de Lucius sittande på biblioteket. Han tittade förvånat upp när de kom.

"Är du redan tillbaka?" frågade han dumt.

Myra himlade med ögonen "Jag mår bra och har självklart saknat dig också," svarade hon beskt.

"Öhm… visst hat jag saknat dig… Hur var ditt lov?"

"Dåligt," Myra fortsatte snabbt "Hur gick det?"

"Med vad?"

Myra suckade "Du vet, Sirius, Mintra. Min väldigt elaka plan."

Lucius log fåraktigt "Jag har inte sett Sirius äta sedan dess."

Myra visste inte om hon skulle le eller inte "Nåväl, det ska väl dra ner honom till jorden och göra så att han fattar att han inte kan strula runt med vem hela tiden."

"Så det var det du ville?" Lucius såg förvånat på henne.

Myra såg förvånat tillbaka "Ja vad trodde du?"

"Hämnd?" föreslog han.

Myra suckade "Det fick jag ju på köpet."


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Efter den första lektioner i förvandlingskonst så bad McGonagall till Myras stora förtret henne och Sirius att stanna kvar efter lektionen.

Kassandra viskade åt henne att hon skulle vänta i uppehållsrummet och försvann sedan ut tillsammans med de andra eleverna.

McGonagall stod och såg på dem länge innan hon började prata.

"Det har kommit till min och professor Dumbledores kännedom att ni båda har råkat ut för tråkigheter i julas," började hon i en väldigt annorlunda ton är vad hon brukade använda när hon predikade över hur olydiga de hade varit. Men Myra lade inte så mycket märke till tonläget, hon var mer orolig för orden. Hur hade hon fått veta vad som hade hänt henne i vinter?

McGonagall fortsatte "Jag vet ännu inte vad som hände dig, miss Fredric, men jag vet att du borde på gatan en bra tag innan du åkte med tåget hem," Myra kände hur hon blev blek och hur Sirius kastade en snabb blick på henne.

"Och du, mr Black," McGonagall suckade "Jag har förstått att både du och professor Mintra var väldigt fulla och kunde inte… rå för era handlingar."

Myra tittade snabbt mot Sirius och såg hur han rodnade.

"Jag skulle gärna vilja veta vem som gjorde så mot er för…" McGonagall såg strängt på Sirius "Om jag fick veta att du var skyldig till det."

"Professorn, jag skulle aldrig… aldrig… jag trodde…" han tittade ner i bänken igen.

"Så bra," McGonagall suckade "Men nu, miss Fredric, varför bodde du på gatan i en vecka innan du kom tillbaka hit?"

Först andades Myra lättat ut, men sedan kom hon på att McGonagall fortfarande väntade på ett svar.

"Jag trivdes inte hemma så jag bestämde mig för att sticka… jag blev ju myndig så jag bestämde mig för att skaffa ett eget ställe," det var faktiskt sant, bara inte hela sanningen.

Men McGonagall såg igenom det "Så du ville bo på gatan?"

Myra bet sig i läppen. Hon tittade ner i bänken och kände hur hon hade både Sirius och McGonagall tittade på henne.

"Jag kanske inte gillar min familj helt enkelt," fräste hon.

McGonagall höjde ögonbrynen "Du 'kanske' inte gillar din familj?"

Myra reste sig hastigt och tog tag i sin väska "Det var ju det jag sa," sedan rusade hon ut ur klassrummet.

Hon brydde sig inte om att McGonagall ropade åt henne att komma tillbaka hon gick med snabba steg åt motsatt riktning. Efter att hon hade gått en bra stund och fått utstå flera nyfikna blickar, fann hon sig stå utanför biblioteket. Hon kunde lika gärna gå in dit som någon annan stans. Hon visste att Kassandra väntade på henne, men om hon hade Remus så skulle hon inte lida någon nöd.

Hon satt sig längst bak i biblioteket och börjad fundera på vad för någon historia hon skulle ha för att förklara sitt raseriutbrott. Och på hur McGonagall hade fått reda på det från första början. Hon gissade att det egentligen var Dumbledore som hade fått reda på det. Inget undgick den mannen. Dessvärre.

När hon hade suttit där ett tag hörde hon steg som kom. Hon tittade upp och såg att det var Sirius som satte sig vid hennes bord.

"Vad gör du här?" muttrade hon surt.

"Tja, jag vet att föräldrar kan vara för jävliga, men jag tror inte att det var bara därför du rymde," sa han snusförnuftigt.

Plötsligt kände Myra en sådan orolig lust att anförtro sig åt något. Och Sirius skulle förstå, han hade också hemska föräldrar och han hade också rymt.

"Varför bryr du dig?" frågade hon tyst.

Han tittade ner i bordet "Jag vet inte… jag bara antar… att vi har något gemensamt."

Myra drog ett djupt andetag "Jag fick veta… att mina föräldrar är dödsätare."

Hon såg honom i ögon och såg att han faktiskt förstod.

"Hur då?" frågade han tyst.

Myras log sorgset "De hade bjudit hem Honom till middag en kväll… jag träffade honom och samma kväll rymde jag."

"Oj…"

"Det kan man lugnt säga…"

Myra kände hur hon började gråta. Sirius höll om henne och hon förstod att de nu skulle vara vänner intill döden.

Lucius hade sett Sirius gå med snabba steg in till biblioteket. Han bestämde sig för att smyga efter. Sirius gick längst bak i biblioteket, Lucius gömde sig bakom några hyllor och flyttade på några böcker. Där såg han att Sirius hade satt sig bredvid Myra.

Han hörde va de pratade om och blev arg när han hörde att Myra hade träffat Mörkrets Herre och inte vill vara dödsätare. Och att hon inte hade sagt någonting till honom. Men det var inget emot hur arg han blev när han sedan såg hur Sirius kramade om den gråtande Myra. Det var visserligen ingen pojkväns kram, snarare en bästis kram, men det var om möjligt ännu värre. Det var ju Myras fel att Sirius mådde dåligt!

Lucius gick tyst men argt därifrån. Det var verkligen på tiden att han satte sin egen plan i verket.

Kassandra började bli lite orolig för Myra. Hon hoppades att Myra inte hade råkat illa ut på något sätt. Sirius hade inte heller kommit tillbaka än, men Remus verkade inte särkilt orolig. Kassandra spanade med blicken över klassrummet. James och Lily satt lite längre bort i uppehållsrummet och gullade. Lily hade kommit tillbaka samma dag som Myra. Kassandra och Myra hade precis kommit tillbaka upp till uppehållsrummet för att höra hur James och Lily tillkännagav att de var förlovade. Till och med Myra hade applåderat lätt tillsammans med resten av eleverna. Kassandra fantiserade ett ögonblick på hur det skulle vara om Remus friade till henne. Dessvärre kunde det inte vara vid en strandpromenad under fullmåne såvida hon inte vill få strupen uppsliten.

Hon vände sig mot Remus som satt och läste en bok han hade fått av Kassandra i julklapp. Kanske inte den mest romantiska julklapp man kunde tänka sig, men Remus verkade uppskatta den.

Remus tittade upp när han Kassandra såg drömskt på honom.

"Va är det?" frågade han nyfiken.

"Du är så gullig när du läser," log hon.

Remus flinade "Då är jag väl ofta gullig."

"När du inte är otroligt snygg och sexig," retades Kassandra.

Remus skrattade och kysste henne lätt.

Då hörde hon hur någon kom in i uppehållsrummet. Hon vände sig om och såg att det va Myra och Sirius. De pratade lågmält med varandra och slutade att prata när de satte sig tillsamman med Kassandra och Remus.

Kassandra såg att Myra hade gråtit men Myra verkade inte låtsas om det.

"Värst vad ni verkar gilla varandra då," påpekade Kassandra.

"Det gör vi inte," sa Myra lätt där hon satt i fåtöljen bredvid Sirius och Remus.

"Nepp, inte alls, skulle aldrig hända," instämde Sirius och tillade sedan dystrare "Jag kommer aldrig gilla någon tjej mer…"

"Det kommer du säkert göra," sa Myra sorglöst.

Kassandra tittade frågande på Myra men hon undvek hennes blick.

Lucius satt och väntade på Lena. Han var uppe på deras vanliga mötesplats Norrtornet. Egentligen var det förbjudet för elever att vistas där uppe när det inte var lektionstid, men det var inte precis någon som vaktade där. Tillslut uppenbarades Lena vid trappan, hon höll sig vid midjan och flåsade.

"Varför tog det så lång tid?" fräste Lucius.

"Jag hade en lektion," svarade Lena tyst "Och jag tror att det skulle se lite misstänkt om jag bara reste mig och gick."

Lucius suckade "Nåväl, det är i alla fall dags att sätta planen i verket."

Lena började darra "Redan… jag trodde…"

"Du trodde vad?" avbröt Lucius härsket "Att vi skulle vänta tills i sommar då det inte finns några elever här?"

Lena skakade snabbt på huvudet "Nej inte alls… jag bara tänkte…"

"Tänk inte," avbröt Lucius igen "Lämna tänkandet till mig och gör vad du blir tillsagd att göra."

Lena nickade långsamt "Vad ska jag göra?"


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Det hade gått ungefär en vecka efter det att Myra och Sirius hade blivit vänner och Kassandra höll redan på att tröttna på dem. Var för sig gick de att stå ut med deras elakheter och retsamma kommentarer, men om de bestämde sig för att vara elaka tillsammans så gick det knappt att uthärda. Remus försökte trösta Kassandra med att de antagligen skulle sluta snart. De ville bara tävla lite i hänsynslöshet ett tag, det gick snart över. Man hade ju faktiskt kunnat stå ut med dem när de hade varit tillsammans. Men Kassandra tyckte att det var stor skillnad på att vara tillsammans och vara superkompisar. Kassandra hade nästan börjat längtat efter de stunder då Myra försvann tillsammans med Lucius eller när Sirius lyckades sno James från Lily. Det var verkligen tur att Kassandra hade Remus.

Myra skrattade hejdlöst. Hon, Kassandra, Remus och Sirius satt inne i Gryffindors uppehållsrum och såg på när några andraårselever råkade ut för ytterliga en misslyckad förbannelse. Någon (hon misstänkte stark Sirius) hade kastat en förhäxning över några av eleverna så att när de talade ändrade vissa bokstäver ordning i deras munnar så när de försökte öva på olika läxor så hände de mest kostiga sakerna. En av eleverna hade fått hundöron utan att märka det och en av fåtöljerna sprutade vatten på alla som kom för nära.

James kom och satte sig bredvid Sirius.

"Så du har lyckats slita dig från Lily?" frågade Myra en smula giftigt.

"Ja, hon skulle gå och hämta McGonagall," svarade James utan att låtsas om Myras tonfall.

Myra suckade "Då vad de slut på det roliga." Hon reste sig och började gå därifrån.

"Vart ska du?" ropade Sirius efter henne.

"Till Lucius," ropade hon tillbaka och flinade när hon hörde Sirius stöna.

Det regnade ute och Lena gick av och an uppe i norrtornet. Det var kallt och hon var blöt, men hon märkte det inte. I kväll skulle de göra det hade Lucius berättat. De skulle mörda Dumbledore. Men hon ville inte. Det hade visserligen varit Mörkrets Herre från första början. Få in en i slottet som skulle få veta alla lösenord och som inte skulle verka misstänkt. Lucius var visserligen duktig, men han var bara elev. Hon var tvungen att komma på något. Men vad? Hon ville inte döda Dumbledore som hade varit så snäll mot henne, men hon visste inte hur hon skulle få Lucius på andra tankar. Hon var tvungen att skynda sig nu. Lucius var på väg upp dit just nu och hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra.

Myra hade stött ihop med Bella på väg ner mot Slytherins uppehållsrum. Hon hade sagt att Lucius hade gått upp till norrtornet för att göra nått. Myra bestämde sig för att också gå dit upp. Det var säkert något olagligt han skulle göra och Myra var inte den som tackade nej till något. Hon lyckades smita osedd till trappan och skuttade snabbt uppför den. Men när hon kom upp dit så var inte Lucius där.

"Professor Mintra?" sa hon frågande fast med en smula avsmak.

Mintra vände sig hastigt och förvirrat runt. Hon såg ut som om hon fattade ett beslut.

"Hellre du än han," muttrade Mintra och sen blev allt svart för Myra.

Lucius gick långsamt upp mot norrtornet. Han hade ingen brådska tyckte han. Eller, egentligen hade han ett inre krig och var tvungen att fatta snabba och livsavgörande beslut. Han hade träffat Mörkrets Herre i somras och hans instruktioner hade varit lätta. Döda Dumbledore. Han skulle också få hjälp av den nya läraren i försvar mot svartkonster. Lucius hade först tyckt att det var ett ganska enkelt uppdrag. Men det var innan han hade träffat Myra. Om han gjorde detta i natt så skulle han aldrig kunna se Myra i ansiktet igen. Men om han inte gjorde det så skulle han antagligen bli mördad istället. Någon var tvungen att dö, det var ett som var säkert.

"Hellre han än jag," muttrade Lucius tyst för sig själv när han gick uppför trappan.

Han kom ut i regnat och går Lena stå där. Leende.

"Vad ler du åt?" frågade han bryskt.

"Kolla bakom dig," log Lena.

Lucius vände sig långsamt om. Myra hängde i luften långt ovanför marken under dem. Lucius kände en kall eld av fasa storma genom hans kropp.

"Sett ner henna," befallde Lucius.

Lena skakade på huvudet "Någon måste dö, Lucius, och jag vill inte döda Dumbledore, men jag vill inte dö själv heller."

Lucius såg hjälplöst på Myras medvetslösa kropp.

"Jag vet att du inte heller kan göra det ifall hon dör," Lena skattade "Hon skulle ju vara ditt alibi, var det inte så?"

Lucius knöt händerna "Vad vill du ha?"

"Jag skulle vilja ha min man, mina barn, ett vackert hus på landet," Lena suckade "Men jag kommer aldrig att ha något av det där, och vet du varför."

Lucius viste mycket väl varför, men han låtsades som ingenting.

"Jo, för min man och mina barn blev mördade av den djävul som kallar sig Mörkrets Herre," skrek Lena "Och du kommer heller aldrig ha något sådant, för jag tänker krossa dina drömmar likadant som han krossade mina."

"Snälla Lena…" vädjade Lucius utan att kunna släppa Myra med blicken.

Vinden verkade bli starkare och regnet föll häftigare, men Lucius var förstenad. Han såg hur Myra öppnade ögonen och såg på Lucius.

Hon log och öppnade munnen och sa något, men Lucius hörde inte. Hon var för långt borta och vinden förde med sig hennes ord någon annan stans.

Sedan släppte Lena formeln som höll Myra uppe och hon föll.

Lucius stod som förstenad. Ett skrik formade sig i hans strupe, men de kom aldrig fram. Det skulle aldrig komma fram. Han tittade hjälplöst på när Myras kropp träffade marken långt där nere.

Hon var död. Ingen kunde överleva ett sånt fall. Ingen.

Han vände sig om mot Lena igen som stod och såg på honom med en vansinnes blick. Han drog fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot Lena.

Ingen hörde Lenas skrik. Vinden ven starkare än vad någon människa skulle kunna skrika och nere på marken låg en stackars liten flicka som aldrig mer skulle skrika eller öppna sina vackra ögon. Hon skulle aldrig mer titta på Lucius med kärlek i blicken. Ingen skulle någonsin mer göra det mot Lucius.

Den stackars lilla flickan hittades inte fören på morgonen. Det var några första årselever som kom inspringandes i stora salen morgonen därpå och skrek att de låg någon utanför slottet.

Sirius hade precis kommit ner för trappan och var på väg genom hallen när han såg Dumbledore, McGonagall och några upprörda första årselever spring ut genom entréhallen. Han följde självklar efter. Han var nyfiken av sig.

Han skulle aldrig glömma den synen som mötte honom när han såg vad första årseleverna hade hittat. Aldrig.

Täck över hennes ansikte

Mina ögon bländas

Hon dog ung.

John Webster


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Det var verkligen tur att Kassandra hade Remus. Annars hade hon också tagit självmord som de sades att Myra hade gjort. Men Kassandra kunde inte tro på det. Myra skulle inte ha tagit självmord bara sådär. Henne liv hade ju äntligen börjat ordna upp sig!

Hon hade börjat sova hos Remus igen, inte för att hon sov mycket, men de enda gångerna hon lyckades sova var när hon hade Remus vid sin sida.

Ännu värre verkade det vara för Sirius. Han hade knappt sagt ett ord sedan "olyckshändelsen" och han hade inte heller ätit något.

Av något anledning så sörjde även Padme och Lily över Myras öde.

Lily hade också börjat sova upp i pojkarnas sovsal, men hos James. Kassandra kunde höra hur Lily grät sig till sömns många nätter. Kanske påminde det henne om hur kort livet faktiskt kunde vara.

Padme hade börjat dra sig mer och mer åt Sirius håll. Men det var kanske bra, för de enda gångerna Kassandra hade sett Sirius göra någonting annat än att stirra in i väggen var när han var med Padme.

Kassandra hade även sett Bellatrix Black komma utrusande ur ett klassrum samma morgon som de hade hittat kroppen. Hon hade haft tårar i ögonen.

Lucius hade hon inte sett överhuvudtaget. Men hon kunde tänka sig hur han mådde.

De hade gått en vecka sedan händelsen och nästan alla hade börjat återgå till sitt vanliga liv även om de fortfarande pratade om det. Kassandra gick på lektionerna ibland, men då satt hon bara och stirrade rakt framför sig och tänkte på saker som Myra skulle ha sagt och gjort om hon fortfarande hade varit i livet. Detta var alltid mycket plågsamt och hon brukade tillbringa eftermiddagarna gråtande på toaletten eller på något annat ställe där det inte var så mycket folk på.

Hon hade även varit på flera samtal hos McGonagall och en gång fick hon följa med upp till Dumbledores kontor.

Där hade hon gråtit och gråtit och knappt kunnat säga ett ord. Men Dumbledore hade sagt till henne att hon skulle ta det lugnt, hon skulle bara gå på lektionerna om hon trodde att hon klarade av det.

Kassandra blev något lugnare efter detta råd och följde det ofta, men hon var inte rädd för att inte klara av FUTT-testen i slutet av terminen. Remus berättade alltid vad de hade gjort på lektionerna hon hade missat. Hon var verkligen glad att hon hade honom.

Lucius slängde återigen en tallrik med oäten mat på in i väggen.

"Du måste äta något!" utropade Bella för tionde gången den här dagen.

"Du måste äta någonting," kom det lågmält från Myra "Annars kommer du att dö, precis som du dödade MIG!"

"Försvinn!" skrek Lucius.

"Jag tänker inte gå fören du också gör det," påpekade Bella.

Lucius skrattade, ett dystert och galet skratta. Bella trodde att han pratade med henne. Det gjorde han inte. Enda sedan han hade sett Myra störta ner från tornet hade hon hemsökt honom. Först hade det bara varit när han sov, men nu, två veckor senare hemsökte hon honom även när han var vaken. Han kunde inte äta eller sova.

"Du kommer bli galen här upp, Lucius," påpekade Bella.

"Det är han redan," fnyste Myra "Och han kommer inte bli bättre… han kommer gråta den där ynkliga själen ur kroppen."

"Det kommer jag inte alls!" skrek Lucius.

"Du verkar redan vara det," påpekade Bella "Och Mörkrets Herre sa vad jag skulle göra om det blev så."

"Titta, Lucci," skrattade Myra "Din älskade Herre har gett order igen. Undra vem som kommer dö nu..."

Lucius tittade förskräckt upp på Bella. Hon hade dragit fram sin trollstav.

"Jag är så ledsen, Lucius," viskade hon "Crucio."

Lucius skrek och genom smärtan kunde han höra Myras röst "Titta vad som händer, Lucci, du kommer inte behöva gråta ut din själ, Bella kommer ta den ifrån dig!"

När Lucius vaknade igen kände han ingenting. Ingen smärta och ingen sorg, men inte heller någon glädje. Han var helt tom. Men nu skulle han kunna göra allt. Precis allt.

Men Myra satt fortfarande kvar i rummet. Hon grät, men han kunde inte bry sig längre.

"Jag är ledsen att jag dödade dig, men jag kan inte bry mig längre."

Sedan lämnade han salen, redo att möta sitt nya, hemska liv.

Sirius satt ensam framför brasan och försökte tänka på något annat än Myras livlösa ansikte där hon låg kall i den vita snön. Han tittade upp när Padme satte sig bredvid honom. Hon såg annorlunda ut. Det tog ett tag innan han upptäckte att hon inte hade på sig sina gigantiska glasögon längre.

"Du har inte på dig dina glasögon längre," påpekade han.

"Jag vet," svarade hon "Mamma skickade iväg någon mugglargrej hon hade hittat… linser kallas det, jag tänkte att jag kunde pröva."

"Det klär dig," sa Sirius ärligt.

Han kunde inte låta bli att tycka att nu när Padme hade en mycket snyggare frisyr och inte längre hade glasögon var hon faktiskt riktigt söt.

"Har du sovit något inatt?" frågade hon oroligt.

"Lite…" svarade han. Egentligen hade han inte det, men han ville inte göra Padme mer orolig. Det var konstigt, men han kände att han mådde mycket bättre tillsammans med Pame. Innan hade han knappt varit vän med henne, men nu…

Hon var helt enkelt snäll mot honom och han uppskattade det.

De satt och pratade en stund och Sirius hade börjat tänka på gladare saker då Kassandra kom ner för trappan. Hennes ögon var rödkantade men hon gick snabbt ner för trappan och fram till Sirius och Padme.

"Har ni sett Remus?" frågade hon.

Sirius kunde urskilja glädje i hennes röst.

"Nej…" sa Sirius tveksamt "Hur så?"

Kassandra tog fram en ros hon hade gömt bakom ryggen "Jag tror han lämnade den här på min säng, jag ville bara säga tack, den gjorde mig så glad."

Sirius log mot henne.

"Gulligt av honom," sa Pamde, även hon leende.

Kassandra nickade.

"Jag ska leta reda på honom," sa hon.

Sirius tittade noga på hennes ansikte. Jo, hon log faktiskt. Det var verkligen på tiden.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Ett anslag hade kommit upp i slottet och orsakat stor förundran hos de flest eleverna. Det skulle bli en maskeradbal under alla hjärtans dag. En gammaldags maskeradbal, alla som kom dit var tvungna att ha masker på sig. Detta bemöttes på olika sett i slottet.

Kassandra var glad över det för ifall hon skulle börja gråta under själva tillställningen så skulle ingen märka det. Sirius var orolig över det för han hade redan gjort bort sig en gång under en fest och var inte sugen på att göra det igen.

Lucius såg detta som ett perfekt tillfälle att ställa till med fler oroligheter. Han var fortfarande hemsök av Myras ande, men han brydde sig inte längre. Eller så brydde han sig så mycket så att han hade blivit galen. Det skulle också förklara varför ingen annan än han kunde se Myra. För alla andra häxor och trollkarlar kunde se spöken. Han hade till och med pratat med den blodige Baronen och frågat om han hade sett spöket efter Myra men han hade dystert svarat nej.

"Vem tänker du ta livet av nu då?" frågade Myra släppigt där hon satt uppflugen i en taklampa.

"Varför bryr du dig, du är redan död," påpekade Lucius.

"Jo, visserligen, men jag vill inte att du dödar någon jag gillar… eller gillade."

"Varför hemsöker du mig egentligen?" frågade Lucius irriterat för hundrade gången.

"Det gör jag inte, det är bara ditt undermedvetna som hemsöker dig, den tar bara form av mig," hon skrattade.

"Så jag är galen," muttrade Lucius tyst.

"Om du pratar med dig själv så är du det," Bellatrix hade kommit fram till honom "I alla fall verkar det som det, folk tittar."

"Men han bryr sig inte längre," skrattade Myra och försvann.

Lucius hade märkt att hans hjärnspöke började försvinna allt oftare. Kanske höll han på att komma över det? Men alltid när han trodde att hon hade försvunnit för gott kom hon tillbaka med fler elakheter.

"Hade du något särkilt på hjärtat, Bella?" frågade Lucius med en suck.

"Min lillasyster, Narcissa du vet, undrar på du vill gå med henne på maskeradbalen," suckade Bella.

Lucius var nära att börja skratta "Nej, det vill jag inte."

Bella tittade misstänksamt på honom "Du har väl inte känslor för Myra fortfarande?"

Lucius himlade med ögonen "Nej, hur kan man ha känslor för någon som är död? Eller, det kan man, men inte efter vad du gjorde med mig."  
Bella höjde ögonbrynet "Så det är därför du inte vill gå ut med Narcissa?"

"Något ditåt…" svarade Lucius undvikande "Jag måste göra läxor nu om du ursäktar."

Bella fnyste, men gick sin väg.

"Jag vet varför du inte vill gå ut med henne," sa Myra retsamt som hade uppenbarat sig igen. Den här gången satt hon på golvet "Du tror att du kommer döda henne också."

"Nej det gör jag inte," svarade Lucius lugnt.

"Såja Lucci, du kan berätta för mig, vi var ju faktiskt tillsammans," Myra reste sig från golvet och lutade sig fram mot honom "Eller har du redan glömt bort hur mycket du gillade när jag röde vid dig?"

Lucius suckade. Han visste att det inte skulle gå att putta bort henne, handen skulle bara gå rakt igenom henne. Hon var trots allt bara en hallucination.

"Jasså det tror du?" Myra log och nöp honom i näsan.

Lucius flämtade till.

"Det är inte bra att underskatta folk," skrattade hon och försvann igen.

Lucius reste sig snabbt. Han var tvungen att ta reda på vad det var som hände med honom och snabbt.

"Vad tycker du om denna?" Kassandra hade motvilligt följt med Lily och Padme till Hogsmed för att leta efter maskeraddräkter och nu höll Lily upp en söt röd klänning som skulle föreställa ett lejoninna.

Kassandra skakade på huvudet "Nej… jag känner för att klä ut mig till något… mindre dramatiskt."

"Jag gillar det," log Padme "Går det bra om jag tar den?"

"Visst," Kassandra ryckte på axlarna och Lily gav Padme klänningen.

Padme gick iväg för att kolla om den passade och Lily och Kassandra fortsatte att titta efter masker.

"Titta," Lily skrattade och drog fram en klänning "Spöke!"

Kassandra tittade på den. Den skimrade i ljusblått och verkade väldigt lätt. Masken som följde med var vit och hade blå paljetter. Kassandra kom att tänka på Myra när hon såg den och det gjorde henne ledsen igen, men hon höll tillbaka tårarna.

"Nej… jag tror inte jag vill ha den…" sa hon tyst.

Lily ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte att titta på de andra kostymerna. Hon flämtade till.

"En ballerinadräkt!" utropade hon och drog fram en ljusrosa dräkt "Du skulle passa jättebra i den!"

Kassandra log lite "Kanske… jag kan prova den."

Lily nickade ivrigt och gav den till henne.

När Kassandra var lite hade hon gått på balett. Hennes mamma hade velat att hon skulle bli mer ordentlig och smidig. Hon hade dansat till hon var tio år, då hade hon fått andra intressen istället. Och sen när hon började på Hogwarts hade hon helt slutat göra som hennes mamma ville.

Hon drog av sig sin egen klädnad och drog på sig kostymen. Den kändes len mot hennes hud, men hon kändes genast att det inte var någon äkta ballerinadräkt, den var bara vacker. Som kronan på verket drog hon på sig masken innan hon tittade sig i spegeln.

Hon kände knappt igen sig själv. Hon såg så liten och ömtålig ut. Hon provade att göra några dansrörelser. Jo, hon kunde fortfarande, men hon såg inte alls likadan ut. Inte för att det såg klumpigt ut, men det såg helt enkelt inte ut som hon.

Hon log mot sin spegelbild. Ett tunt och bräckligt leende. Hon skulle ta den här dräkten.

Hon bytte om igen och gick ut lagom för att se Padme manikänga för Lily i den röda klänningen.

"Du ser jätte söt ut!" utropade Lily.

Padme skrattade "Ja, jag tror att jag tar den!"

Då såg Lily att Kassandra också hade kommit ut.

"Passade den inte?" frågade hon.

"Jo, jag tar den," svarade Kassandra leende "Har du hittat någon?"

Lily skakade på huvudet "Men jag tror mamma hade en gammal kostym hemma… jag ska nog skriva till henne och fråga om jag kan låna den."

"Bra idé," sa Padme "Vad föreställer den?"

"Om jag inte minns fel så föreställer den en sjöjungfru," sa Lily leende.

Kassandra log lite när de hade betalat för sina varor och var på väg tillbaka till slottet. Något gott hade kommit ur Myras död. Även on hon sakande henne jätte mycket så hjälpte det att hon nu hade fått två nya vänner. Man ska försöka tänka positivt.

Kassandra kände plötsligt hur hon skulle börja gråta igen. Det fanns inte något positivt med att Myra var död! Hur hade hon ens kunnat tänka det?! Hon kände sig ännu sämre till mods än vad hon hade gjort hela veckan. Det kom inga synliga tårar, men Kassandras hjärta grät.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Remus tittade på medan James försökte välja ut någon fin dräkt. James ville se sexig och mystisk ut. Remus och Sirius skrattade medan James provade en gammalmodig dräkt som antagligen skulle föreställa en vädur. Hornen var det roligaste på hela dräkten och James såg lite ut som en missbildad enhörning med dem.

"Ska jag ha denna?" frågade han.

Sirius och Remus skratt var nog för att James skulle sucka och hänga tillbaka den.

Peter hade också följt med men han skrattade inte. "Jag tycker den ser fin ut," sa han.

"Då kan väl du ta den då," föreslog James surt.

Peter nickade och tog dräkten för att prova den.

"Vad ska du klä ut dig till?" frågade James Remus.

"Jag har hittat en varulvsdräkt," sa Remus glatt.

James flinade och vände sig till Sirius "Du då?"

"Något sexigt och mystiskt," retades Sirius.

"Haha," lipade James "Allvarligt."

"Allvarligt talat så vet jag inte om jag vill gå…"

"Jo, du måste!" bad James.

Remus suckade för sig själv. Sirius hade varit väldigt olik sig själv på sista tiden, för det mesta så satt han ensam eller med Padme och när han väl var med Remus och James så var det väldigt sällan han skämtade som han brukade göra.

"Jag får se… om jag hittar en jättebra dräkt så kanske…"

Som någon hade dragit i ett osynligt snöre så trillade helt plötsligt en kartong ner från en hylla och landade framför Sirius fötter.

Sirius såg förvånat ner på den.

"Oj, ursäkta mig!" en knubbig dam tittade på dem över hyllan "Jag råkade putta ner lådan när jag skulle sätta upp en annan!"

Sirius tog upp kartongen och log lite.

"Ingen fara, jag tror jag hittade vad jag letade efter."

"Vad föreställer den?" frågade James.

Sirius log hemlighetsfullt "Det får ni se på maskeraden."

Lily stod och såg sig i spegeln. Några dagar tidigare hade hon skrivit till sin mamma och bett henne att skicka iväg en maskeraddräkt till henne. Lily hade hoppats att det inte skulle ta allt för lång tid innan hon fick dräkten, och idag, samma dag som balen gick av stapeln, så hade hon fått ett stort brunt paket med posten. Så fort hon hade fått tillfälle hade hon sprungit upp till sovsalen och slitit upp paketet. Hon hade dragit på sig dräkten och stod nu och speglade sig.

Den var inte alls som hon mindes den. Den fina gröna färgen som den snäva kjolen hade haft när hon var liten hade bleknat och algerna som hade varit en vacker slöja var nu hoptrasslat till en stor går boll. Lily visste inte om hon skulle skratta eller gråta. Hon hade inte tid att köpa en ny dräkt och inte pengar heller. Hon satt länge och tänkte. Hon var faktiskt en häxa, något kunde hon väl komma på!?

Dörren öppnades och Padme kom in.

"Hur ser den ut?" frågade hon.

Lily suckade och visade upp den misslyckade dräkten.

"Om du har på dig den så kommer du precis se ut som havsfolket i sjön sägs se ut!" utbrast Padme och skrattade.

Lily log lite "Jo… men jag måste få den här att bli mindre trasslig," sa hon och höll upp slöjan.

Padme log "Det är en lätt match!" hon drog fram sitt trollspö "Revelante!"

Slöjan lyftes från Lilys hand och vecklade ut sig själv.

Lily log mot Padme och undrade varför inte hon hade kommit på det själv.

"Kom igen nu, ta på dig den!" bad Padme.

Lily drog på sig dräkten igen och tog på sig masken och slöjan.

"Snyggt!" utropade Padme "Med lite gröngrått smink också så kommer du vara den coolaste i hela slottet!"

Lily log mot Padme och vände sig om mot sin spegelbild. Kvällen skulle nog bli kul i alla fall.

"Vi kommer ha så kul ikväll," suckade Narcissa samtidigt som hon och Bella målade naglarna på varandra.

Lucius suckade bara. Han visste inte varför han satt tillsammans med Bella och Narcissa när han kunde gör något mer nyttigt och användbart istället. Som att kasta någon förbannelse över Black tillexempel.

Fast han visste egentligen varför han satt där instängd med flickorna. Det var för att han inte skulle kasta någon förbannelse över Black, han skulle vänta med det tills ikväll. Han skulle kasta en förbannelse över hela slottet. Det skulle vara kul, men han var tvungen att vänta.

"Jag vet inte om jag gillar din plan," muttrade hans hjärnspöke Myra.

"Du behöver inte veta, jag tänker göra det i alla fall," mumlade Lucius tillbaka.

"Sa du något?" frågade Bella.

"Nej, jag bara tänkte högt," suckade Lucius. Det var ofta han fick ta den anledningen till varför han pratade för sig själv. Ingen skulle tro honom om han sa att han pratade med spöket efter Myra när ingen annan kunde se det.

"Du har väl aldrig tänkt en vättig tanke i hela ditt eländiga liv," fnös Myra och ställde sig bakom Bella "Tänk på det här!"

Hon förde handen neråt och rakt igenom Bellas huvud. Lucius såg hur Bella rös till.

"Fryser du?" frågade han roat.

Bella kastade en arg blick mot honom "Nej."

Lucius skrattade, men det var bara för dölja att han var förvirrad. Varje dag visade hans hjärnspöke att den var mycket mer än bara ett hjärnspöke. Det var förvirrande, men han hade läst om det nu och trodde sig veta hur han skulle bli av med henne för gått. Genom att ge henne det hon önskade, att åter vandra på jorden.

Nu var det bara några få timmar kvar! Kassandra var jätte spänd. Hon och Remus hade precis skilts åt för att göra sig i ordning. De skulle träffas nere i uppehållsrummet senare för att gå tillsammans ner till stora salen där balen skulle hållas.

När hon kom in i sovsalen stod Padme och målade gröngrått smink på Lilys armar och hals medan Lily försökte vara så still som möjligt vilket var svårt eftersom hon skrattade.

"Öh… vad gör ni?" frågade Kassandra.

Padme vände sig mot henne "Vi… gör Lily… öh… fin," skrattade hon.

Kassandra visste inte vad hon skulle svara så hon var tyst. Hon gick fram till sin säng och böjde sig ner för att leta efter dräkten hon hade köpt. Om Lily och Padme började klä om när det var 3 timmar kvar så kunde hon också göra det.

När hon hade dragit fram den så satt hon och beundrade den en stund innan hon slängde av sig kläderna och gick till badrummet för att ta en dusch.

När hon kom tillbaka igen så fick hon se Lily jaga Padme skrikandes med penslarna i högsta hugg.

"Lite förstörd!?" skrek hon "Jag ser ju för elva kittlar ut som en PANDA!"

Kassandra fick syn på Lilys ögon och kunde knappt hålla sig för skratt. Hon hade stora svarta ringar runt ögonen och tillsammans med resten av den grågröna färgen såg hon ut som en möglig panda.

"Hm… varför tar du inte bara lite vatten?" frågade Kassandra.

Lily stannade upp och såg ut att få tänka lite "Det är mycket roligare om jag får förstöra lite för Padme innan."

Kassandra log lite och började också göra sig i ordning.

Efter en halvtimme hade Lily och Padme fått bort de smink som de inte skulle ha på sig och höll också på att göra sig i ordning ordentligt. Kassandra hade bestämt med Remus att de skulle träffas en halvtimme innan det hela började.

Men en halvtimme innan det skulle börja var hon fortfarande inte riktigt klar. Hon hade förlagt masken någonstans.

"Har ni sett min mask någonstans?" frågade hon oroligt.

Padme suckade. Hon hade varit klar länge. Lily hade precis blivit klar och höll på att städa lite i kaoset som hade uppstått i deras sovsal på jakt efter Kassandras mask.

Tio minuter senare hittade de den under Myras gamla säng.

När Kassandra lade sig ner på magen för att sträcka sig och ta masken snuddade hennes hand vid något annat, en bok. Hon drog fram masken om boken.

"Vad har du där?" frågade Lily.

"Vet inte..." Kassandra öppnade första sidan och hajade till när hon läste Myras namn längst tillsammans med en anvisningar som 'stick' och 'rör ej'.

"Jag tror det är Myras dagbok…"

Padme suckade "Du hinner inte titta i den nu, vi har en fest att gå till, Remus väntar."

Kassandra nickade frånvarande och satte på sig masken samtidigt som hon lade boken på sängen. Hon fick läsa den senare.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Sirius stod och glänste nere i uppehållsrummet. Han glänste verkligen, han hade på sig en skinande brynja och skinande handskar som på magiskt sätt hade blivit mycket lättare. Han var utklädd till riddare. En skinande vit riddare. Han hade redan fått beundrande blickar från alla flickor i Gryffindor och avundsjuka blickar från pojkarna.

Han hade bestämt lite på en höft att han skulle gå med Padme till balen. Han kunde visserligen gå med vilken tjej han ville, men han ville gå med en han kände och tyckte om som en kompis. Alltså Padme

När han stod där nere och glänste som bäst kom Padme, Kassandra och Lily ner. James skuttade genast fram till Lily. Han hade efter mycket nyfikenhet listat ut vad Lily skulle klä ut sig till så han hade bestämt sig för att klä ut sig till en sjöman. Och då en med fenor och sånt, inte en som åkte på båtar.

Sirius tog Padme under armen och de gick ner till stora salen pratades om allt möjligt. De såg inte flickan som stod i skuggorna och väntade på att klockan skulle slå åtta.

Lucius hade kommit in i stora salen och väntade på att klockan skulle slå åtta. Då skulle hans förtrollning börja verka. Han kunde knappt bärga sig.

Bredvid honom satt en sur Narcissa.

"Kan du sluta titta på klockan?" fräste hon "Det är oartigt."

"Du behöver inte sitta här, du kan gå någon annan stans och ha trevligt istället," svarade Lucius lugnt.

Narcissa väntade i ungefär tio minuter innan hon gick. Lucius började räkna ner. Tjugo minuter kvar, tio, fem, fyra, tre, två, ett…

Inget hände. Lucius blev besviken. Sedan öppnades dörrarna. En ung kvinna, helt klädd i vitt och med en tunn sjal kom insvepandes. Lucius log. Hans förtrollning hade lyckats.

Kassandra dansade med Rems och märkte först inte att det hade blivit kallare i lokalen. Inte fören hon började få gåshud. Hela salen hade stannat upp och alla verkade titta förhäxat mot dörrarna.

Hon ställde sig på tå för att se vad som hände.

Då var hon nära på att blåsa omkull. Hon hade hunnit se en vitklädd flicka stå i dörren samtidigt som en orkanvind hade blåst in.

"DEMENTORER!" skrek någon och alla blev som galna.

Kassandra kände hur någon tog tag i henne och såg att det var Remus. Men han sprang inte tillsammans med de andra eleverna, han drog fram sin trollstav och började gå igenom massan av panikslagna elever.

Det såg ut som han försökte mumla en förtrollning. Kassandra fattade.

"Du måste tänka på något lyckligt!" skrek hon till honom.

Remus såg ut att tänka febrilt. Kassandra tänkte också.

Sedan var hon nära på att skratta högt. Det var så enkelt. Hon drog fram sitt trollspö samtidigt som hon drog Remus tätare intill sig och kysste honom.

De log mot varandra och skrek samtidigt "Expecto Patronum!"

Sirius stod och såg förhäxat på flickan som stod mellan dementorerna. Det var Myra. Han var säker på det, men hur?

Han såg ur ögonvrån hur Kassandra och Remus gjorde en ofantlig patronus tillsammans. Sedan såg han att Dumbledore och några andra lärare kom springandes bakom dem för att hjälpa till. Dementorerna försvann snabbt. Men flickan stod kvar. Han gick långsamt fram emot henne. Hon sträckte ut sin hand mot honom.

"Vackre Sirius," han hörde egentligen inte hennes röst, det var mer som en tanke "Förlåter du mig för att jag fick ihop dig med Mintra?"

Sirius nickade.

Flickan log "Ta hand om dem."

Sedan var hon försvunnen. Det skulle dröja ett år innan han hittade böcker skrivna av en av Ras överpräster där det förklarades om andar som inte kunde slita sig från jorden av någon konstig anledning, men som inte var riktiga spöken, de hände bara när de dog av kärlek. De brukade också vara deras älskande de då uppsökte. Det skulle ta ytterliga en tid innan Sirius kopplade ihop det med Lucius och hittade de böcker där Lucius hade läst om hur man skulle göra sig av med dessa skepnader.

Men efter att Myra precis hade försvunnit för alltid förstod han ingenting. Han mindes hur han sjönk ner på knä och började gråta. Dumbledore hade kommit fram till honom och hjälpt honom upp till sjukhusflygeln. Sedan hade han somnat med många tankar i huvudet medan han lyssnade på Dumbledore och McGonagalls beklagande över att allt detta hade hänt.

Lucius var fri från sitt spöke. Men han slutade inte tänka på henne. Maskeraden hade självklart blivit inställd efter dementorattentatet. Lucius log, hans mästare var nöjd med honom, det var huvudsaken. Visserligen hade ingen blivit mördad, bara tillfälligt skadade, men många var chokade och Dumbledore var rasande. Alltså var det perfekt. Enligt Mörkrets Herre. Lucius kunde inte sova. Han kände egentligen inte några skuldkänslor för de som han hade orakat skada för, men han kunde inte låta bli att sakna Myra. Nu var hon verkligen borta. Men han var förvånad över att det hade gått så snabbt. När han hade läst boken så hade han fått intryck av att det skulle ta mycket längre tid innan hon försvann. Han suckade och reste sig från sin säng. Imorgon skulle lektionerna börja igen, han var tvungen att försöka sova lite. Efter en nattlig promenad.

"Välkommen tillbaka," sa Dumbledore vänligt.

Lena Mintra log "Tack professorn."

"Jag hoppas du känner dig bättre efter din semester?" frågade Dumbledore samtidigt som han hällde upp en kopp te åt henne.

"Ja det gör jag, jag behövde den verkligen."

Dumbledore log mot henne "Jag ska inte uppehålla dig länge, jag antar att du måste packa upp."

Mintra log tillbaka "Jo, men jag vill gärna höra vad som har hänt sedan jag for?"  
Dumbledore lutade sig tillbaka i sin stol och suckade innan han började berätta.

Mintra blev inte förvånad när hon hörde att det hade varit ett litet missöde under alla hjärtans dag. Hon var säker på att det var Lucius som låg bakom det.

Hon log hänsynslöst när hon tänkte på Lucius. Den lille skitungen skulle snart få veta vad hon hade i beredskap för honom. Och Mörkrets Herre skulle aldrig få veta någonting. Nej, aldrig. Och hon skulle heller inte behöva bry sig om vad som hände. Aldrig mer.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Sirius tog lång tid på sig att vakna upp. Han visste att han låg på sjukhus, men han kom inte riktigt ihåg varför. Och han ville inte komma ihåg heller. Men minnen kom snart tillbaka. Han öppnade ögonen och såg sig omkring.

"Så du är vaken nu?" det var föreståndaren för sjukhusflygeln som talade "Rektorn vill tala med dig när du känner dig redo."

Sirius suckade tyst och lät sig bli ompysslad. Han visste att snart skulle antagligen James och Remus komma. Kanske Kassandra och Lily också. Då ville han vara redo att kunna gå därifrån.

Men de kom aldrig. Hela dagen gick och när det började mörkna så schasades han iväg och påmindes om att rektorn fortfarande ville se honom.

Det var tomt i korridorerna. Sirius såg inte ens ett spöke flyga förbi. Tavlorna på väggarna var tysta och såg knappt på honom.

Han tittade ut genom fönstret. En stor full måne tittade fram bakom träden i den förbjudna skogen. Sirius hajade till. Fullmåne… det betydde att Remus antagligen var i den spökande stugan nu. Men det förklarade inte varför de inte hade varit och besökt honom tidigare. Han var framme vid statyn som dolde ingången till Dumbledores kontor.

"Pysande päronkarameller," sa han och statyn hoppade ur vägen för honom.

Han log lite när han gick upp för trapporna. Dumbledore hade utan något vidare väsen gett honom, James och Remus lösenordet för det här läsåret. Han hade sagt att de antagligen skulle få veta det efter bara några dagar i alla fall.

Han knackade på dörren som ledde in till kontoret. Dörren öppnades och Sirius steg in. Där inne satt Dumbledore och Kassandra. Sirius kunde se att Kassandra hade gråtit och han fikc en plötslig impuls av att springa fram och trösta henne och krama om henne och säga att allt skulle gå bra, men han höll den för sig själv.

"Mr Black, så bra att du är här," sa Dumbledore allvarligt "Slå dig ner."

Sirius gick fram och satte sig på stolen bredvid Kassandra. Hon tittade ner i marken.

"Mår du bättre nu?" frågade Dumbledore, vänligt men fortfarande allvarligt.

Sirius nickade.

"Bra, för jag vill höra precis allt som manifestationen av Myra sa till dig."

Sirius svalde. Kassandra tittade snabbt upp på honom.

"Hon… den sa… eller frågade Om jag kunde förlåta den för att hon hade fått ihop mig med Mintra och sen sa hon, ta hand om dem, sen var hon borta."

Han kände hur en klump började formas i halsen, men han svalde den envist.

"Är du säker på att det var allt hon sa?" frågade Dumbledore.

Sirius nickade, men hejdade sig plötsligt "Hon började med att säga 'vackre Sirius'."

Dumbledore höjde ögonbrynen "Verkligen?"

Sirius nickade.

Dumbeldore lutade sig tillbaka i sin stol och tittade fundersamt upp i taket.

"Vad betyder det?" frågade Kassandra hes av gråt.

"Jag tror faktiskt att det var Myras spöke, men det var inget riktigt spöke, bara en del av henne som stannade kvar här för att den var tvungen att ta itu med en sista uppgift innan den kunde gå vidare…"

Kassandra började snyfta "Men tror du hon är lycklig nu?"

Dumbledore såg med ett sorgset leende på Kassandra "Ja, jag tror det."

Kassandra log men hon grät hejdlöst. Sirius klappade henne lite på axeln.

"Vad kommer hända nu, professorn?" frågade Sirius efter ett tag.

"Jag tror, och hoppas att ni kommer kunna gå tillbaka till ett någorlunda normalt liv," sedan tillade han när Kassandra arg tittade upp på honom "Men ni ska inte glömma Myra, hon kommer alltid att finnas med er."

Sirius nickade och kände att han också ville gråta.

"Men nu tycker jag att ni ska bege er till erat elevhem," Dumbledore log mot dem och de reste sig och gick.

Sirius höll om Kassandra hela vägen tillbaka till elevhemmet. Men de sa ingenting till varandra. Och när de väl kom fram så skildes de åt under tystnad och gick åt varsitt håll. När Sirius kom in i sin sovsal bytte han snabbt och kröp ner i in säng. Väl där kom tårarna.

När Kassandra kom till sin sovsal var den tom. Hon misstänkte att Lily sov hos James, men hon hade ingen aning om vart Padme kunde ha tagit vägen. Men hon orkade inte bry sig heller. Hon satte sig på sin säng och hennes blick föll på hennes nattduksbord där Myras dagbok fortfarande låg. Hon öppnade den med darrande händer.

_Dumma dagbok _började den. Kassandra log när hon läste de första orden, det var så typiskt Myra.

_Nu är jag tillbaka på Hogwarts igen. Jippi! Jag har kommit hem! Okej att det inte är kul med lektioner och sånt, men det är bättre här än hemma… mamma gick på mig en massa nu i somras… blä för henne, men jag ska inte skriva om henne nu. Hon är tråkig och jobbig och jag vill inte påminnas om henne. Men vad ska jag då skriva om kanske du undrar. Jo det tänker jag berätta, den där egocentriske mallgrodan ska jag skriva om! Just det, Sirius Black! Han är en dum liten skitstövel som borde låsas in på en bordell så att han kan sluta malla sig och börja tjäna pengar istället. Se, jag tänker bara på hans bästa… Visserligen så är han bland de bästa här på skolan, men blä, om han blir in gigolo istället så slipper ju jag ha med honom att göra mer! Fast okej… det är han ju redan… gigolo menar jag..._

_Men det var kul att träffa Knas-Kassandra igen. Hon och Remus borde bli tillsammans snart, annars kommer jag att dö av suckande! Oj… Nu måste jag sluta, vi börjar våran första lektion om sisådär 5 minuter… hm… McGrodan kommer inte bli glad…_

Kassandra log mellan tårarna. Åh, vad hon saknade Myra!

Lucius vaknade med ett ryck. På sängkanten bredvid honom satt ingen mindre än Lena.

"Så du är tillbaka…" konstaterade han.

"Jag är det."

Lucius kunde inte låta bli att tycka att Lena såg väldigt annorlunda ut, på ett positivt sett. Hon hade alltid varit snygg, men nu var hon snygg på ett mer tufft sätt.

"Vart var du?" frågade han nyfiket.

Lena fnyste "Vart tror du?"

Lucius log lite, självklart hade hon varit hos Mörkrets Herre.

"Trevlig semester," log han elakt.

"Ren dröm," hon log tillbaka.

Lucius höjde ena ögonbrynet. Lena verkade inte vara ironisk "Jaså?"

Lena böjde sig fram "Jag fick lära mig en del, så du kanske ska ta och akta dig, lille vän."

Lucius puttade undan henne.

Hon skrattade tyst "Så du är fortfarande kär i den där flickan?"

Lucius stelnade till "Nej."

Lena log "Lugn, jag tänker inte säga något… inte nu i alla fall… Faktum är att nu ska jag gå, ta ett låååångt bad och sen gå och lägga mig." Hon lämnade sovsalen.

Lucius låg kvar och stirrade ut i mörkret. Han ville inte erkänna det för sig själv, men har var rädd för vad Mintra kunde hitta på.

Lena gick tyst genom slottets korridorer. Hon gillade att gå där på nätterna, inga elever som sprang omkring och störde och hittade på dumheter. Hon gillade egentligen inte eleverna, hon var bara där för att Voldemort sa åt henne att vara där. I början hade hon försökt att motarbeta honom, hon hade försökt vara god och snäll. Men nu hade hon lärt sig allt som var värt att veta. Det finns ingen godhet eller ondska. Det finns bara makt och olika sätt att få den.

Hon rös plötsligt till. Det hade tagit onödigt lång tid för henne att lära sig det. Så mycket tortyr… det var ett under att hon överhuvudtaget levde och hade alla sinnen i behåll. Eller, det kanske hon inte hade. Nåväl, hon var lycklig i alla fall, på något konstig sätt. Och hon visste hur hon skulle utnyttja sina gåvor för att få det hon ville ha.

Just nu så ville hon ge igen på Lucius. Alltså skulle hon ge igen. Inte för att Voldemort direkt hade gett henne tillåtelse för att göra honom illa, men han hade inte sagt att hon inte fick. Vad gjorde det om hon råkade illa ut senare. Det var lättare att be om förlåtelse än tillåtelse. I alla fall hoppades hon det.

Men en liten del inom henne skrek att hon skulle sluta. Att hon fortfarande skulle kämpa emot. Den delen som antagligen var den sista godheten inom henne ville att hon skulle ta sitt liv medan hon fortfarande hade ett. Innan hon var helt tom. För allas bästa.

Remus vaknade långsamt. Han hade ont överallt och trodde knappt han skulle kunna röra sig, men eftersom han låg naken på golvet så frös han.

Han suckade och reste sig försiktigt. Han hasade sig långsamt fram till sängen där han hade lagt sina kläder, innan han hade förvandlats till en varulv. Han visste att annars skulle han bara förstöra dem i alla fall, så det var lika bra att ta av sig dem.

Det brukade visserligen inte vara så plågsamt att förvandlas längre. I vanliga fall så brukade James, Sirius och Peter vara där i sina djurskepnader och hålla honom sällskap. Det brukade hålla honom lugn och han skadade sig inte lika mycket.

Han väcktes ur sina funderingar med ett ryck. Någon skrattade lite.

Remus vände sig om och såg till sin förvåning att Kassandra stod där. Han tog tag i sin klädnad för att skymma sig.

"Det är lugnt älskling, jag har sett dig naken förut," log hon.

Remus rodnade och drog istället på sig sina kläder.

"Jag tog med mig lite mat," hon höll fram en servett där hon hade gömt ett antal rostade makor och en fickplump med vatten.

"Tack," sa han och hög in på maten.

"Burkar det alltid vara så jobbigt att förvandla?" frågade hon och smekte ömt ett rivmärke han hade på handen.

"Nej… i vanliga fall brukar Sirius, James och Peter vara här och hjälpa mig," sa han tyst.

Kassandra suckade "Sirius och jag var hos Dumbledore igår natt."

"Varför då?"

"Han ville höra vad… spöket… sa till Sirius," Remus förstod att Kassandra inte ville säga Myras namn.

"Okej…" sa han bara.

Han åt upp det sista "Ska vi gå?"

Kassandra nickade och tog hans hand "Jag tror vi börjar förvandlingskonsten alldeles strax, och jag tror inte att McGrodan skulle bli så glada om vi var försenade."

Remus gick förbryllat efter henne "McGrodan?"

Kassandra skrattade bara.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

_Det mest underbara har hänt mig! Eller… nej kanske inte riktigt… McGrodan har inte gått i pension och vi har inte fått någon supersnygg lärare istället… Allt vi har är den där bitchen Mintra. Men, det var inte det jag tänkte skriva om. Jag har precis blivit tillsammans med Lucius! Jag vet att innan har jag skrivit att jag tycker att han är en råtönt, men det visade sig att efter några superbra kyssar så… Vi satt i biblioteket och ja… hade tråkigt och då tänkte vi ha lite roligt. Och sen knäckte jag Sirius totalt när jag kom upp. Stackaren är helt såld på Kassandra. Men hon ska hålla sig till Remus nu när de äntligen är tillsammans!_

Kassandra slog ihop Myras dagbok. Hon hade läst lite i den ända sedan hon hittade i den. Det hjälpte henne att fylla tomrummet efter Myra. Det och Remus.

Hon lämnade sovsalen och gick ner till uppehållsrummet där Remus satt med sina läxor tillsammans med Sirius och James. Remus såg verkligen ut att behöva uppmuntran tänkte Kassandra så hon gick fram till honom, satte sig i hans knä och stack tungan i hans mun.

"Varför gör aldrig du något sådant?" hörde Kassandra James viska surt till Lily.

Remus log stort när de skildes från varandra.

"Trevligt att se dig också," sa han glatt.

Dagarna fortsatte, men för Lucius var det ett rent helvete. Lena verkade göra allt för att han skulle vara så olycklig som möjligt. Han vågade inte skicka ett brev till Voldemort och fråga varför hon hade fått all makt. Han misstänkte att han skulle få svar i form av en förbannelse.

Och som om inte det var nog så hade han Narcissa Black över halsen. Bella hade för några dagar sedan kommit fram till honom och sagt att han var tvungen att hitta någon ny flickvän snart, annars så skulle rykten gå om att han hade blivit blödig och sörjde över Myra.

Visserligen sörjde han över Myra, mer än vad han ville erkänna, men det fick ingen veta. Särkilt inte de andra dödsätarna och Voldemort. Lucius rös till när han tänkte på vad som då skulle hända med honom. Han skulle antagligen bli mördad, eller något ännu värre.

"Varför ser du så dyster ut?" kuttrade Narcissa som gick vid hans sida.

Lucius var nära på att sucka irriterat "Ingen särkilt… jag bara… tänker lite."

"På mig?" frågade hon i ett flörtande tonfall.

Denna gången kunde Lucius inte hålla tillbaka sin suck "Självklart tänker jag på dig."  
Det var många saker som störde Lucius när det gällde Narcissa. Hon var som en igel på honom hela tiden. Och hon verkade inte kunna tänka en egen vettig tanke själv. Han misstänkte att hon bara var med bland dödsätarna för att hon inte visste att hon kunde välja själv. Och hon höll alltid med honom när han sa något. Hon gjorde i princip allting han sa åt henne att göra.

För vissa kanske det lät som himlen, men inte för Lucius. Narcissa var så lite lik Myra som det bara gick. Och det var det han saknade.

Han saknade hur Myra alltid retade honom och sa emot honom. Om han hade försökt få henne att hämta något åt honom så skulle hon bara ha fnyst och sagt åt honom att göra det själv.

Hon skulle aldrig ha hängt över honom varje vaken minut (däremot när de sov).

Lucius visste att när Myra dog hade hon tagit med hans förmåga att känna kärlek. Inte för att han ville det igen. Hatet rann som ett gift i hans ådror nu. Han hatade att sörja. Han hatade Myra för att hon hade förvandlat honom till ett vrak. Men mest av allt hatade han sig själv för att han hade låtit allt hända.

"Vad ska du göra efter Hogwarts?" Kassandra suckade när hon hörde frågan. Det var den tionde gången bara idag. Hon trodde hon skulle skrika, eller spy.

Det enda hon visste att hon ville göra var att öppna en bokaffär i sin ensamhet, eller möjligtvis med Remus.

"Kassandra!" Hon vände sig om när hon hörde någon ropa hennes namn. Det var Remus.

"Hej!" Hennes humör steg flera grader.

Han kysste henne "Är du på väg till Trolldryckskonsten?"

Hon nickade.

"Då går vi tillsammans," log han "Har du gjort läxan?"

"Ja… den var tråkig…" log Kassandra tillbaka.

De gick och pratade tills de kom ner till klassrummet och där de skulle vara.

En timme senare kom eleverna ut igen.

"En sådan lektion till och…" Sirius hängde över Remus och låtsades svimma.

"Och jag som tyckte att du och James bara satt och diskuterade om hur vida Nilla Melson i Slytherin hade fått större byst eller om hon bara hade börjat stoppa BH," sa Kassandra torrt.

"Gjorde ni?" frågade Lily som hade kommit upp bredvid dem tillsammans med James.

"Öh… alltså…" James såg på Remus ihop om räddning, men Remus bara skrattade.

"Killar," fräste Lily och slog James på armen innan hon stegade därifrån.

James suckade "Var du tvungen att säga något?" frågade han Kassandra surt.

"Du förtjänade det," log hon.

"Jag är i alla fall glad att jag är singel," sa Sirius stolt och sträckte på sig vilket fick några femteårstjejer från Ravenclaw att storstirra på honom och sucka längtansfullt.

"Men vad är det mellan dig och Padme då?" frågade James leende.

Sirius blev lite röd "Nä… Vi är bara kompisar…" sa han tyst.

"Men du vill mer eller?" retades James.

"Även om jag vill det så…" började Sirius men han verkade inte finna någon fortsättning.

"Så du vill, men inte hon?" James såg ut som han hade fått en försenad julklapp.

"Det sa jag inte," fräste Sirius "Och om ni nu ursäktar så måste jag på toa."

Kassandra var säker på att det bara var en dålig undanflykt, men hon suckade bara och hörde på när James försökte diskutera den möjliga Sirius/Padme romansen.

Hon undrade vad Myra skulle ha sagt om det. Hon skulle antagligen börja skratt.

Kassandra var så djupt försjunken i sina egna tankar att hon inte märkte att Remus och James hade stannat. Hon hann gå flera meter innan hon märkte att de ropade på henne.

"Ska du inte med in och äta?" frågade Remus leende.

Kassandra märkte förvånat att de hade kommit fram till stora salen.

De gick in och åt och efter några minuter kom även Lily och Padme ner, men Lily vägrade att ens titta på James.

De fortsatte att äta och när salen hade blivit full så kom även Sirius ner han satte sig bredvid James. Kassandra såg att han smusslade något ner till James och sedan såg hon hur James plötsligt blev väldigt blek och började viska hetsigt till Sirius. Men Sirius log bara och puttade upp James på darrande ben.

Kassandra kunde sätta sin middag på att James skulle göra något elakt mot Snape.

Men till hennes, och alla som såg på, stora förvåning så gick James på darrande ben fram till Lily. Lily såg förvånat upp.

James tog hennes hand och gick ner på knä.

Först verkade det som om han inte fick fram ett ljud. Men sen,

"Lily Evans," kungjorde James högt och tydligt "Jag älskar dig och jag kommer alltid att göra det. Vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Och så höll han fram en svart ask där Kassandra antog att en ring låg.

Lily hade tappat hakan. Men hon reste sig och drog upp James från golvet.

"Ja! JAJAJAJA! Självklart vill jag det!" skrek hon och överöste honom med kyssar och tårar.

Hela salen började applådera och Kassandra kunde se hur några tårar föll nerför James kind också. Men hon applåderade tillsammans med de andra. Och när James sedan slängde upp Lily i sin famn och bar ut henne medan de fortfarande kysstes, kunde hon inte låta bli att busvissla.

Lucius såg förbittrat på när James Potter friade till Lily Evans. En smutsskalle. Han skulle aldrig någonsin erkänna det, men han var avundsjuk så han kunde spricka. Han skulle aldrig få uppleva något sådant. Han skulle aldrig få bära ut Myra ur Stora salen till andras bifall. Han kastade en arg blick på Lena som satt uppe vid lärarbordet. Hon var en av de få lärarna som inte applåderade.

"Vilken ring smutsskallen än fick så vill jag ha en finare," viskade Narcissa till honom.

"Visst visst," suckade Lucius.

Han suckade lättat när Narcissa vände sig om till sina tisslande vänner igen.

"Kom, vi går," viskade Bella som satt på andra sidan om honom.

Lucius nickade. Vad som helst var bättre än att sitta och lyssna på Narcissas bröllopsplaner. Hon skulle säkert prata ännu mer om det nu när detta hade hänt.

Bella drog med honom ner till deras uppehållsrum.

"Vi har fått en order," sa hon tyst när de hade kommit ner medan hon försäkrade sig om att ingen annan lyssnade.

"Jaså?"

"Mörkrets Herre tror att Mintra kommer ställa till med problem snart," Bella log illmarigt.

"Men varför låter han inte mig få kontrollen över henne igen då?"

Bella ryckte på axlarna "Han vill i alla fall att vi tar bort hennes minne och låter henne vara sen?"

Lucius spärrade upp ögonen "Inte döda henne då?"  
Bella skakade på huvudet.

"Det låter inte likt honom."

"Men det var det han skrev."

"När ska vi sätta igång?"

"Snarast möjligt tycker jag."

"Ikväll?" Lucius log lite.

"Jag tänkte att efter all denna uppståndelse så skulle ingen märka att hon var lite konstig," log Bella tillbaka.

Och de begav sig för att ta itu med sin uppgift.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Lena hade varit på sitt rum hela kvällen och bara väntat. Hon visste att snart så skulle Bellatrix Black och Lucius Malfoy komma och mörda henne. I alla fall hoppades hon att de var så dumma så att de inte fattade att det var hon som hade förfalskat brevet från Voldmort. För hon var trött på att leva. Hon ville egentligen inte vara ond. Voldemort hade tvingat henne till det. Men nu när hon dog så kunde hon lika gärna dra med sig Lucius och Bella i fallet. De skulle få det riktigt jobbigt när Voldemort fick reda på vad de hade gjort.

Hon gick fram till hyllan där hon hade sina dyrbaraste saker.

Ett halsband som hon hade fått av sin mormor, en vas med en torkad ros i och en luggsliten gammal nallegris. Hon lyfte grisen och tänkte på alla de gånger hon hade varit rädd och kramat om den.

Hon var inte rädd nu, men det kändes som att den skulle vara med nu under hennes sista timmar.

Hon hörde dörren öppnas bakom sig.

Hon hörde orden, hon kände den gröna flamman släcka hennes liv. Men hon var glad. Hon var fri. Och Lucius och Bella skulle få ett helvete.

Lucius gick fram till Lenas slappa kropp.

"Död," konstaterade han "Nu sticker vi."  
Han och Bella gick snabbt därifrån, noga med att se till så att ingen såg dem.

De beblandade sig med några andra från Slytherin som var på våg ut från stora salen. Nu hade de alibi också. Ingen skulle få veta att de var de som hade gjort det. Bara misstänka.

Men den natten hemsöktes Lucius av de värsta drömmarna han någonsin hade haft. Han var en ond människa nu. På riktigt.

Kassandra vaknade på samma våldsamma sätt som hon hade vaknat på den senaste veckan. Hon sprang in på toaletten och spydde. Padme och Lily hade skämtat om att hon var gravid, men Kassandra misstänkte snarare att det var någon magsjuka som gick.

För om man var gravid så mådde man bara dåligt på morgon. Eller?

När Kassandra var klar så gick hon på ostadiga ben tillbaka till sovsalen och drog på sig sin klädnad.

Hon tog sin väska från sin säng och fick syn på Myras dagbok som låg vid nattduksbordet.

Kassandra visste precis vad Myra skulle ha sagt om hon hade varit där.

"_Ni borde ha skyddat er… Nu får du veta hur det känns att klämma ut en liten hårboll. I alla fall om det är vid fullmåne…"_

Kassandra tvivlade visserligen att om hon och Remus skulle få ett barn så skulle det bli en varulvsunge. Det skulle väl förhoppningsvis vara en vanlig människoflicka eller pojke som kanske hade en ovanligt stor aptit för blodiga biffar, men Kassandra torde att hon skulle klara det. Ifall det hände. Men hon var inte gravid så de behövde inte oroa sig. Hoppades hon.

Hon vaknade upp ur sina funderingar av att Lily kom in.

"Jag skulle bara se om du var klar?" frågade Lily.

"Ja… jag bara… tänkte lite," sa Kassandra tankspritt.

"Åh, kommer du då?"

Kassandra nickade och de gick ner till uppehållsrummet där James och Remus väntade.

"Var är Padme?" frågade Lily.

Remus och James utbytte varsin blick och började skratta.

"Vad?" frågade Kassandra irriterat.

"Ledsen älskling," skrattade Remus "Men du skulle ha sett Sirius och Padme, de skulle… ha ett samtal…"

"Men jag tror inte att Sirius tänker prata så mycket…" James vek sig dubbel av skratt.

Lily såg lite orolig ut "Var tror ni att de kommer göra?"

James tog Lily under armen och drog henne mot utgången.

Remus slutade plötsligt skratta och tittade konstigt på Kassandra.

"Vad är det? Har jag någonting i ansiktet?" frågade Kassandra och pillade nervöst på sin näsa. Hon misstänkte att hon höll på att få en finne där.

"Nej… du… är bara så vacker," sa Remus leende.

Kassandra log tillbaka.

"Jag vill bara veta hur du känner för…" Sirius avbröt sig nervöst och tittade på Padme.

Hon log mot honom.

De stod inne i en av de hemliga gångarna som Sirius och James hade hittat under något av deras nattliga upptåg. Det var ganska rymligt och det fanns alla möjliga bekvämligheter. Sirius satt just nu i en av de stora röda fåtöljerna och mitt emot honom satt Padme i en annan röd fåtölj. Det var väldigt bra att det inte fanns några fönster utan bara svaga stearinljus för Sirius var tillräckligt obekväm som det var, Padme behövde inte se hans blossande kinder.

"Sirius…" Padme suckade "Du gillar tjejer som är ytliga och vackra, inte sådana som jag…"

"Jo, jag gillar dig visst!" protesterade Sirius "Jag vill inte ha några ytliga tjejer längre, och du är vacker!"

Padme såg ner på sina fötter "Tycker du verkligen det? Eller har du bara tråkigt?"

Sirius rodnade ännu mer "Vad ska jag göra för att få dig att fatta att jag gillar dig?!"

Padme sa ingenting.

Sirius tog ett djupt andetag och samlade ihop sitt återstående mod "Får jag kyssa dig?"

Padme tittade förvånat upp "Jag trodde inte du var typen som frågade innan."

"Jag var inte innan jag träffade dig…"

Padem log försiktigt "Okej då, du får."

Sirius såg förvånat på henne, men böjde sig sedan fram och kysste henne.

Han blev väldigt förvånad när han märkte hur duktig Padme faktiskt var på att kyssas. Och att hon gillade att ta initiativet.

Så fort Remus och Kassandra steg in den stora salen visste de att det var något fel. För det första hängde det svarta tygstycken överallt i salen och alla pratade väldigt lågmält med varandra. Kassandra tittade upp mot lärarbordet. Alla verkade vara på plats… förutom… Kassandra såg en stor urna stå vid Mintras plats. Det tog ett tag innan hon fattade vad som hade hänt.

"Åh, nej…" viskade hon förfärat och grep tag i Remus hand.

De gick fram till McGonagall som redan var omringad med massa nyfikna elever.

"Som jag har sagt så kommer rektorn att informera er om allting vid middagen senare!" sa McGonagall irriterande och skingrade folkmassan.

Remus, som var prefekt, trodde emellertid att han skulle ha större tur. Och det hade han.

"Mr. Lupin," sa McGonagall trött när hon fick syn på honom "Prefekterna ska samlas nu och… informeras, kan du vara vänlig och följa med mig?"

Remus nickade och gav Kassandra en snabb kyss.

Kassandra suckade och gick för att äta frukost. Hon visste att Remus skulle berätta allting för henne senare.

Men när hon satte sig ner kände hon sig återigen illamående.

"Hur är det med dig?" frågade James som satt mitt emot henne. Lily hade också gått med McGonagall eftersom hon också var prefekt.

"Jag vet inte…" Kassandra försökte resa sig, men hennes ben vill inte lyda "James, jag tror jag håller på att…"

Mer hann hon inte fören hon svimmade.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

"Mördad."

Remus ryckte till när han hörde Dumbledores röst bakom sig. Han vände sig om och fick se Dumbledore såt där i dörröppningen och titta allvarligt på eleverna.

"Professor Lena Mintra blev mördad."

Remus hörde hur de flesta prefekterna i rummet flämta till. Remus var själv väldigt förvånad.

"Men hur?" var det någon som frågade.

"Vi vet inte än," svarade McGonagall "Men vi kommer ta reda på det."

"Vi kommer att underrätta resten av skolan senare ikväll," fortsatte Dumbledore "Men fram till dess vill jag att ni ska hålla öronen öppna efter någon som verkar veta någonting om mordet, om ni upptäcker något, vad som helst, så berätta det för era respektive föreståndare."

Alla i klassrummet nickade.

Lily tog tag i Remus hand och tryckte den hårt. Remus såg på henne, det såg ut som hon skulle kräkas. Han klappade henne lätt på axeln.

"Kom ihåg att du inte får säga något till James," viskade han.

Lily nickade stumt. Men innan någon hann resa sig så öppnades dörren och sjukföreståndaren kom in. Hon gick fram till McGonagall och sa något tyst till henne. McGonagall spärrade upp ögonen och frågade något tyst. Sjukföreståndaren skakade på huvudet.

McGonagall vände sig om till de nyfikna prefekterna "Ni kan gå nu," sa hon bryskt.

Prefekterna suckade besviket och lämnade salen. Remus och Lily reste sig också för att gå, men innan Remus hann lämna rummet så grep Mcgonagall tag i hans axel.

"Det är nog bäst att du följer med mig, mr Lupin."

Remus följde förbryllat efter henne efter att ha tecknat åt Lily att gå utan honom.

Han blev inte förvånad när han upptäckte att han förde honom till sjukhusflygeln. När han kom in så var det lika luftigt och välkomnade som det brukade. De flesta sängarna var tomma, men i den som var näst närmast dörren låg en liten pojke som antagligen gick andra året och vars fot såg ut att ha förvandlats till en kaktus, men som började ändras tillbaka. Och lite längre bort så låg det en flicka från femte året som såg ut att ha försökt trolla bort sina finnar, vilket istället hade lett till att finnarna hade blivit tredubbelts så stora och lyste gröna. Remus hade svårt att inte le. Han kom ihåg när James hade försökt kasta en förbannelse över Peters finnar vilket hade fått hela Peters huvud att bli osynligt.

Men leendet försvann när han fick se sängen längst bort. Där låg Kassandra.

"Nej!" flämtade Remus och sprang fram till henne.

Hon var medvetslös och blek som ett spöke och hennes händer var kalla som is.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade han chockat.

Föreståndaren kom fram till honom och "Hon svimmade."

Remus kände sig irriterad. Det kunde han faktiskt lista ut på egen hand.

"Ja, men varför?" frågade han.

"Näringsbrist, sömnbrist antar jag, det brukar bli så när…" föreståndaren tystnade.

"När?" krävde Remus att få veta.

Föreståndaren såg snabbt på McGonagall.

"Hon är gravid, Remus," suckade McGonagall.

Remus hjärnverksamhet slutade fungerade och han frågade "Hur då?"

McGonagall suckade och skakade på huvudet "Nej, vet du vad, har ingen förklarat för er hur barn blir till?"

Remus rodnade "Jo… såklart… jag…" han satte sig ner på en stol som fanns bredvid Kassandras säng "Jag är bara lite chockat, vi har tagit det så försiktigt och använt skydd och…" Remus rodnade ännu mer.

McGonagall suckade igen "Jag måste underrätta rektorn om det här…" och hon lämnade rummet.

"Och jag måste titta till mina andra patienter," sa föreståndaren "Du kan få sitta här tills hon vaknar."

Remus tog båda Kassandras händer i sina och beredde sig för en lång väntan.

Solljus. Eller rösterna. Kassandra visste inte vad som hade väckt henne. Hon slog halvt upp ögonen. Skymningsljuset tittade in genom fönstren. Och hon låg i en säng och det luktade blommor. Någon höll hennes händer. Hon vände lite på huvudet och såg Remus sitta där och tittade irriterad på något som hände längre bort i salen. Hon vände på huvudet igen, långsamt, det kändes som bomull. På andra sidan salen stod sjukflygelföreståndaren med en elev som tydligen hade blivit utsatt för något elakt skämt. Eleven var nämligen inlindad i några stinkande lindor av något slag, som en mumie.

"Jag börjar tröttna på det här, Snape," suckade föreståndaren "Jag hoppas du anmäler vilka det nu var…"

Det kom några kvävda mumlade från lindorna. Och föreståndaren ledde Snape in på hennes kontor.

Kassandra skrattade lite och Remus såg ner på henne.

"Du är vaken!" utropade Remus glatt.

"Nätt och jämt," muttrade Kassandra och log blekt "Vad hände."

Remus såg ner mot sina fötter. Kassandra visste att det var ett säkert tecken på att han hade något jobbigt att säga. Som den gången då han skulle berätta för henne att han hade åkt på en strafftjänstgöring för att Sirius och James hade dragit med honom ut på något nattligt äventyr då det självklart hade åkt fast. Vilket hade inneburit att Remus inte hade kunnat fira att de hade varit tillsammans i fyra månader. Men det hade inte gjort så mycket, Remus hade gett henne en underbar ros dagen efter och de hade tillbringat hela helgen tillsammans och det hade varit hur underbart som helst och vilka fel och dumheter Remus gjorde så skulle Kassandra alltid älska honom.

"Du… svimmade," började Remus.

Kassandra log "Jo, det märkte jag också, vet du varför?"

Remus fortsatte att titta ner på sina fötter.

"Kommer du ihåg när du sa att du hade börjat äta p-piller och vi inte behövde... Andra skydd längre?" frågade Remus tyst.

Kassandra kände hur hon bleknade ännu mer.

"Ja…"

"Jo… det blev visst…" Remus drog ett djupt andetag "Du är gravid."

Kassandra hann inte ens reagera fören föreståndaren kom ut från sitt kontor.

"Mr Lupin," skrek hon gällt "Varför sa ni inte har hon var vaken?!"

Remus hann inte svara. Han blev istället utschasad ut salen och föreståndaren drog fram sitt trollspö och trollade fram en antal olika drycker och började pyssla om Kassandra.

"Öh…" försökte Kassandra men föreståndaren tog tillfälle i akt och stoppade en termometer i Kassandras mun innan hon han fortsätta meningen.

"Jag kan inte förstå vad som flög i pojken," muttrade hon medan hon rusade runt i salen "Att han inte ropade… han vet hur allvarligt…"

Termometern flög ur Kassandras mun och in i handen på föreståndaren "Du har ingen feber," konstaterade hon.

Då tog Kassandra tillfälle i akt och frågade "Är det sant att jag är gravid?"

Föreståndaren stannade upp mitt i en rörelse och tittade sorgset på Kassandra.

"Ja, tyvärr…"

Kassandra kände hur hon ilsknade till "Vadå tyvärr?!"

Men innan föreståndaren hann svara kom McGonagall in salen.

"Miss Danosas, du är vaken," utbrast hon lättat.

"Ja," svarade Kassandra och såg arg på föreståndaren som inte låtsades om henne.

"Och du har blivit underrättad om ditt tillstånd?"

Kassandra nickade.

"Så, vad vill du göra nu?"

"Göra?" Kassandra så förvirrat på henne.

"Du är myndig nu och får alltså göra vad du vill med dig själv och barnet, och du kommer inte få det fören efter skolan…" McGonagall avbröt sig "Men du kanske vill ta upp det med Remus också…"

Kassandra nickade blekt. Hur sjutton skulle hon klara det här?


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Lucius knöt händerna. Bella gick honom på nerverna.

"Vi skulle bara _radera_ hennes minne, inte _döda_ henne!" påpekade hon för tionde gången.

De satt inne i Lucius sovsal som var tom, sånär som på de själva.

"Man kan bryta en minnesraderingen," påpekade Lucius väldigt irriterat.

Fast det hade egentligen inte varit därför Lucius hade mördat Mintra. När han hade gått in på kontoret och sett Myras mördare i ögonen så hade han inte kunnat göra något annat än att döda henne. Han hoppades att han nu skulle få lite sinnesro.

Men han kände sig bara splittrad. Hans själ var splittrad. Och han visste att han aldrig skulle kunna älska någon eller något igen.

Kassandra stirrade upp i taket. Det var samma ställning som hon hade haft sedan hon pratat med McGonagall. Samma frågor virvlade omkring i den hopplösa sörjan som var Kassandras huvud. Var hon redo för att få barn? Vad ville Remus? Hur skulle de försörja sig? Tänk om hon inte kunde klara av att få barn! Tänk om hon dog i barnsängen? Om hon nu ska få barnet… Var hon redo för barn?

Remus hade sagt att han skulle komma tillbaka. Varför kom han inte? Vill han inte ta sitt ansvar längre.

Människor kom och gick hela tiden, men Kassandra märkte inte så mycket. Inte för att det var så mycket att bry sig om, ett gäng tjejer kom in för att få tag på några värktabletter och två killar som tydligen hade duellerat med varandra och sedan en annan kille och tjej som hade limmat ihop sig i varandra av någon bisarr anledning.

Hon måste i alla fall ha somnat, för hon vaknade av att Remus satt bredvid henne.

"God morgon," log han och kysste henne på pannan.

Lily och Padme var också där.

"Du får gå härifrån idag om du vill," log Lily.

Kassandra satte sig upp samtidigt som de såg en ganska ung okänd kvinna komma in med en frukostbricka.

"God morgon, jag är ny här, ni kan kalla mig Poppy," sa den okända kvinnan och satte frukostbrickan på Kassandras säng.

"Tack," sa Kassandra.

"Efter att du har ätit upp så kan du gå," fortsatte Poppy "Och McGonagall ville att du och mr Lupin skulle till hennes kontor i eftermiddag."

"Okej," sa Kassandra och högg in på maten.

Efter ett tag så hade Kassandra ätit upp och klätt på sig och de vandrade iväg.

"Vad har vi för lektion?"

"Trolldryckskonst," muttrade Remus.

Kassandra rynkade pannan "Jag är gravid, inte glömsk, och jag är ganska säker på att jag inte har trolldryckskonst."

Av denna skämtsamma mening så hände det några saker. Remus ser blekt på Kassandra och blir omkullknuffad av Padme eftersom hon försökte undgå från att gå in i Kassandra medan Lily snubblar över Padmes fot och faller handlöst till golvet.

"Du är VAD?" utropade Lily från golvet.

Kassandra blev genast röd "Har inte Remus berättat?"

Remus skakade förläget på huvudet "Jag tänkte… öh… att vi skulle berätta tillsammans…"

"Åh, det är ungefär som när Padme berättade för oss att hon är tillsammans med Sirius…" muttrade Remus.

"Va?" nu var det Kassandras tur att se förvirrad ut "Är du tillsammans med Sirius?"

"Hm… ja…" Och så var det Padmes tur att rodna.

Kassandra suckade "Är det några mer hemligheter som jag borde få veta?"

"Öh… professor Mintra blev mördad," tillade Remus försiktigt.

"Va? Eller… va? När fick ve veta det?"

"Igår kväll, Dumbledore berättade det för alla igår," bekräftade Lily som nu hade kommit upp på fötter och masserade sin ömmande axel.

Kassandra såg förvirrat på dem "Och det här med att vi har trolldryckskonst nu är för att?"

"Vi har inte trolldryckskonst, du har," sa Remus ännu tystare.

"Varför har bara jag det?" frågade Kassandra frustrerat.

"Jadu…" Remus såg ner på sina fötter och verkade väldigt obekväm i sin situation "Jag tror… eller… jag vet inget säkert… men jag misstänker…"

"Vad misstänker du?"

"Att de tänker lära dig en trolldryck som får dig att inte få barnet…" Remus svalde.

Kassandra stod lamslaget och såg på Remus som inte ville möta hennes blick.

Sedan sprang hon. Remus och Lily och Padme ropade efter henne, men hon stannade inte. Hon stannade inte fören hon var framme vid McGonagalls kontor. Då slängde hon upp dörren och klampade in.

McGonagall tittade förvånat upp när hon kom instormandes.

"Miss Danosas?" sa hon och höjde på ögonbrynet "Varför kommer du instormandes såhär?"

"Varför vill ni att jag gör abort?!" skrek hon tillbaka.

McGonagall suckade och reste sig och stängde dörren "Det är inget vi har sagt, men med skolans rykte…"

"Jag skiter i skolans rykte!" skrek Kassandra "Ni kan inte få mig att göra abort mot min vilja!"

"Sansa dig, flicka," sa McGonagall lugnt "Vi tänker inte tvinga dig göra något, men för ditt eget, och skolans, så råder vi dig till att göra abort."

Kassandra var så arg så att hon inte kontrollera sig själv, hon fick lampan som stod på McGonagalls kateder att explodera.

"Såja, lugna dig," uppmanade McGonagall igen.

Kassandra försökte att lugna ner sig. Hon brukade alltid hålla sig lugn annars. Men nu var hon bara så otroligt förbannad på att de inte trodde att hon kunde göra sådana här viktiga beslut själv.

"Jag är lugn," sa hon tillkämpat "Jag vill bara göra det här beslutet ensam med Remus."

"Vi bryr oss bara om dig," försäkrade McGonagall.

Kassandra bet ihop tänderna oh visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle säga. Okej, så de brydde sig om henne. Med "de" var inte hennes föräldrar. Och även om de hade varit det så skulle hon vilja göra det här beslutet ensam.

"Jag tror jag vill behålla barnet…" sa Kassandra tyst.

"Är du säker på det?" frågade McGonagall med en aning frustration i rösten.

"Ja," svarade Kassandra. Sedan lämnade hon rummet. Det var nog bäst att berätta detta för Remus.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

Den första riktiga sommardagen hade kommit. Det var första maj och Dumbledore hade beslutat att de skulle ordna en stor maj-brasa på kvällen.

Kassandra satt inne i stora salen tillsammans med Remus. Eftersom det var söndag så hade de beslutat att ta en sen frukost. De hade suttit upp och pratat hela natten om att Kassandra skulle behålla barnet. Kassandras starkaste argument var att hon faktiskt var myndig och hon skulle i alla fall inte få barnet fören efter att skolan hade tagit slut, så det skulle inte gå ut över hennes studier överhuvudtaget.

Tillslut hade Remus gett med sig och lovat att han skulle ta sitt ansvar. Men ingen av dem hade nämnt någonting om giftermål eller om de skulle hitta någonstans att bo tillsammans. Kassandra hade inte velat ta upp det eftersom hon kände att hon redan hade gett Remus tillräckligt mycket att tänka på. Och kanske var det så att Remus tog för givet att de skulle gifta sig och flytta ihop. Men det var bäst att vänta med att ta upp det till denna första chock hade lagt sig.

Kassandra drack lite av sitt te och såg på Remus. Var det bara som hon inbillade sig eller var han snyggare än vanligt? Solen lyste snett över hans hår så det skimrade guldbrunt. Hans ögon såg livliga och underbara ut. Kassandra förstod varför hon älskade honom.

Hon blev avbruten i sina fantasier av att en försenad uggla dök ner på henne och släppte en tidning på henne. Hon öppnade den förbryllat och hajade till när hon såg vad som stod på första sidan.

_Mord på dödsätare._

_I går morse hittades makarna Fredrics döda i sitt hem. Det har länge funnits rykten om att offren i själva verket är dödsätare, men efter mordet på deras dotter så har ryktena tystats ner. Men nu har spekulationer om varför de blev mördade börjat komma upp till ytan igen. Många tror att de har blivit mördade av Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn p g a bristande…_

Kassandra slutade läsa och sänkte tidningen. Remus såg oroligt på henne.

"Var har hänt?" frågade han och tog tag i hennes händer.

"Myras mamma och pappa har blivit mördade," viskade Kassandra och började sedan gråta.

Remus drog henne upp i sin famn och vaggade henne fram och tillbaka och smekte hennes hår.

Senare under sommaren skulle de få veta att Fredrics hade blivit mördad av några andra dödsätare när de försökte bryta sig lösa från Voldemort. De flesta skulle komma att tro att efter vad som hände med Myra så ville Fredrics inte leva som onda längre, men den bittra sanningen var den att Fredrics ville bryta sig loss för att Voldemort hade tagit så mycket av deras besparingar så att de knappt hade råd att köpa mat längre.

De hade knappt märkt att deras dotter var död.

Sirius lekte med Padmes hår. Det var eftermiddag och ingen av dem orkade göra några läxor. De satta visserligen i biblioteket, men det var bara för att ha en tillflyktsort. Kassandra hade varit sur och tvär och ledsen hela dagen så tillslut hade de sagt att de var tvungna att plugga och gått till biblioteket.

De satt längst bak och tittade ut genom ett fönster i väntan på at solen skulle gå ner så att de kunde gå ut på skolgården och titta på brasan. Redan nu kunde man se några av lärarna och Hagrid springa omkring och samla in grenar och bråte.

"Tror du alla blir så lättpåverkade när de är gravida?" frågade Padme plötsligt.

Sirius tittade ner på henne där hon låg i hans knä.

"Jag vet inte, jag känner inte så många som är gravida," log han.

"Men vad skulle du göra om någon av dina gamla ex kom fram till dig och sa att de väntade barn?"

Sirius rynkade pannan. Det hade han aldrig tänkt på. Men han trodde inte att risken var så stor. Hoppades han.

"Öhm… Jag vet inte… kanske… hm…" Sirius visste inte vad han skulle svara. Nu när han tänkte efter så kanske han kunde ha varit mer försiktig. Tänk om han hade råkat göra någon på smällen och sedan gjort slut med denna person. Och sedan kanske denna flicka varit så förödmjukad så att hon hade gjort abort i lönndom och sedan låtsas att det aldrig hade hänt.

"Så du skulle inte ta ditt ansvar?" frågade Padme tyst.

"Jo!" hävdade Sirius. För det skulle han väl göra. Eller? Var han en så stor player att han bara kunde lämna en stackars tös i sticket. För honom så skulle det ju vara lätt att säga att det inte var han. Ingen skulle kunna bevisa det. Och tänk om tjejen bara ljög. Bara för att få uppmärksamhet. Vem skulle inte vilja få barn med honom? Han var ju snygg så att det räckte och blev över.

"Hm…" sa Padme och såg ut genom fönstret igen "Är du säker på det?"

Sirius tänkte först ljuga, men ångrade sig och sa "Nej…"

Padme tittade upp och in i hans ögon "Det är bra att du är ärlig i alla fall."

Elden sken över de samlande. Den hoppade och skuttade och dansade och flamsade. Elden var levande. Den nådde in själva själen och värmde upp. Överallt såg man ungdomar som tog varandras händer och började kyssas. Ungdomar som drog sig längre bort, in i skuggorna, övervällda av den plötsliga passionen som elden hade med sig. Det var ingen magisk eld egentligen, den hade tänt med gamla medel, med flintsten och fnöske. Först hade den bara varit en liten låga, men den hade snart livnärt sig på den torra veden och växt sig högre och högre. Den hade växt ett sorts hopp. Ett hopp om att det snart skulle bli fred, att Voldemort skulle försvinna och att alla skulle kunna fortsätta med sitt vanliga liv. Utan någon värre än att akta sig för att mugglarna skulle få veta vilka de var.

En värld där barn skulle kunna växa upp i säkerhet.

Kassandra kände på sin mage. Där inne växte det ett liv. Hon ville så gärna att barnet skulle växa upp i en säker miljö. Långt borta från allting. Kosta vad det kosta vill.

Lucius stod ensam och tittade rakt genom elden. Kassandra stod där. Han visste att hon var gravid. Hela skolan visste om det, men ingen vågade prata om det.

Lucius kunde inte förklara den avskyn han hade mot ungen. Han kände det som att det var hans plikt att mörda den. Någonting var fel med den. Han visste det. Någonting skulle bli fel med den.

Och om inte han kunde mörda den så skulle någon annan göra det. Någon som var av samma blod som honom.

Narcissa kom fram till honom och tog hans hand. Först hade han tänkt schasa iväg henne, men sedan kom han på en bättre idé. Han log mot henne och de gick hand i hand in i skogen.


	28. Epilog

Epilogen

Ett litet barn blir till. Kassandra skriker och skriker. Remus sitter och håller hennes hand. Utanför har hösten kommit med alla dess färger. Barnet är alldeles för tidigt. Det borde inte ha kommit nu.

Kassandra skriker igen och håller så hårt i Remus hand så att naglarna gröper in i hans hud och blodet börjar rinna. Men Remus är för orolig för att märka något. Det enda han kan hoppas är att Kassandra och ungen överlever.

Flera timmar tar det. Tillslut så ropar sköterskan att hon kan se ett huvud. Remus känner hur han börjar andas igen.

Några skrik till och sedan är ungen ute.

"Det är en flicka!" ropar sköterskan igen.

Fram med en kuvös. Remus tar Kassandras hand igen.

"Har du några namnförslag?" viskar han med tårar av glädje rinnande ner för sina kinder.

"Hermione," viskar Kassandra "Jag vill att hon ska heta Hermione."

Då märker Remus att det är något fel. Kassandra är likblek i ansiktet. Han ropar på botare, men ingen kommer. Han känner panikslaget hur Kassandras puls blir svagare.

Några botare kommer in och börjar snabbt försöka fixa det.

Remus sjunker ihop på golvet. Kassandras puls har slutat slå.

Han hör inte på när botarna dödsförklara henne.

Någon försöker få upp honom, men han vill inte. Han sitter och håller i Kassandras lealösa hand.

Hur kunde de här hända?

Tanken ekar i Remus huvud.

Det är barnets fel.

Remus reser sig. En botare kommer fram till honom och frågar en massa frågor.

Han säger att barnet ska heta Hermione.

Botaren säger till honom att flickan måste ligga i kuvös i några veckor innan han kan ta hem det.

"Jag vill aldrig mer se det," säger Remus med tom blick. Sedan vänder han sig om och går.

Det var sista gången han såg sin dotter.

Sådär, det var det det. Det finns en fortsättning på den här berättelsen som heter "Dagen Hermione upptäckte vem hon är". I skrivandets stund så håller jag på att skriva den, och jag ska lägga ut allt jag har skrivit på fenix. När den är klar lägger jag antagligen ut den här, men det dröjer ett tag till.

Om ni gillade den här berättelsen så kan ni väl skirva något till mig!

Trevligt att du läste!


End file.
